His Endearment
by Demi.Wizard-Percabeth.Lover
Summary: Katherine was probably the kindest pureblood wizard there is. She isn't at all a blood traitor, she believes that in a way she is superior to non purebloods, but doesn't find the need to disrespect them. She manages to catch the eyes of many males at Hogwarts, but only one: Draco Malfoy does she actually respond to their affection. Will their love prevail or fail?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She sat quietly reading, waiting for her parents. Her father worked in the Ministry of Magic while her mother stayed home with her. Her father had quite a high position in the ministry bringing in a lot of money, not that they needed any of it. Their family was one of the wealthiest families in the Wizardry World; one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families: The Winters.

The young five year old girl is already being taught to read and write, that along with knowing some magic and their morals and values. She was taught that there is a great honor in being a pureblood. They have a higher view of themselves than non purebloods, but it that didn't mean she should treat them with such disrespect. She was steered away from ever using the word mudblood. No, she was not a blood traitor, nor was anyone in their family. They valued their pure blood, and even though they will not mistreat muggle-borns and half-blood wizards, they were not blood traitors.

"Come, darling. We mustn't be late," Arabella Winters (née Nott), steered her daughter to the fireplace, "You know how Narcissa is about being on time."

Arabella Winters had been raised to hate mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-bloods as any Nott family member would, but when she had married her husband that had to change. His family was very strict with their morals, and refused such uncouth behavior. Luckily, she had never really been rude to them even before being wed into the Winters family, so it was an easy switch of morals. She was a kind beautiful women who cared deeply for her family. She has dark brown hair, gray eyes, and high cheekbones. Her daughter had inherited a mixture her raven black and her father's hair making it rich gold butterscotch color that was always in soft waves,and she had bright, alluring, blue eyes, something she inherited from her father.

Her father, Andrew Winters. He was just as kind as his wife, if not kinder, but if you messed with his family then things could get ugly. He was a powerful man, as well as respected. He had golden blonde hair with blue eyes. He loved his family above all, especially his little girl.

"Yes, I'm aware. It's father that's keeping us held up," the young five year old said. For such a young girl, she was very bright.

"Now darling, don't blame me if we're late." The young girl giggled as her father's antics.

They walked into the fireplace and were gone in a puff of green smoke. They reappeared in another fireplace, except this one was in the Malfoy Manor. The Nott, Winters, and Malfoy family were very well acquainted each other. They were even great friends with one another, surprisingly since the Malfoy's morals were quite different from the Winters'.

"You're late."

"Our deepest condolences, we lost track of time," Mrs. Winters explained as she and her family made their way into the room.

Narcissa smiled. "Don't let it happen again."

"Narcissa." The young girl walked towards the older woman and have her a warm embrace.

"Hello, darling. Nice to see you again." Somehow everyone had started calling her darling, sometimes more occasionally than her actual name. "Why don't you go upstairs and find Draco and Theodore to come down for supper?"

"Of course."

The young girl set out to find her friend and cousin. She quietly knocked on the door that led to Draco's room.

"How many times have I told you that you don't have to knock. That you can just come in."

"Everytime I come and visit, but I'll just keep doing it no matter what you say. It's the polite thing to do," she gave her friend a smile.

He chuckled and let her in to give her cousin a greeting hug.

"Hello, Theodore."

"Hello to you too."

"What? I don't get a hug? Why don't I get a hug?"

"Because you're not special enough," Theodore teased Draco.

"Come on. Your mother sent me up here to bring you both downstairs, not to watch you both argue about who is more special."

"You're right, because there's nothing to argue. I'm clearly more special than Theodore so I deserve a hug too."

"Hey. I'm her family, which means in her standards I'm more special."

"No it doesn't."

"Does so."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Does so!"

Both boys were to busy arguing that they don't even notice that the girl had left the room.

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Wait! Katherine, wait up." Both boys finally noticed she had left and ran after her.

Katherine Skyler Winters. A bright witch, daughter to Andrew and Arabella Winters, Cousin to Theodore Nott, and one day be much more than a friend to our dear Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"What are both going on about?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

The two boys started arguing the moment they sat at their seats at the dinner table. Both the Malfoys and Winters were there along with Arabella Winter's brother, Alexander Nott.

"Theodore thinks he's more special than I am to Katherine."

"Don't be silly, Draco. Of course Theodore is more special to Katherine. He's her family," Alexander scoffed.

"Ha! In your face."

"Hold up. I believe Draco is more special because he isn't her family. They don't need to share blood to have a connection," Lucius argued.

"Ha! In your face."

"Lucius, please. It's like saying that you are more special towards Katherine than I am."

"I might be. She cares for me and I her even though I'm not her uncle."

"Well, I am her uncle. Family always comes first. So in being part of her family that makes me and Theodore more special to her."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Enough." Both women exclaimed. From their bickering over her affection clearly demonstrated they all had a soft spot for Katherine. She was the sweetest, brightest, most amazing little girl to them.

The two men along with the two boys glared at each other clearly saying that this wasn't over.

After they finished their meal the three children went outside to just play around. The two boys had finally given up on their previous argument, and were now discussing something that all three of them could give their thoughts and opinions.

"Slytherin. Of course."

"Obviously. We'll both end up in Slytherin, but what about Katherine. She could end up in Ravenclaw." Theodore whined about just thinking about the possibility of his cousin being in a house that wasn't Slytherin it once they got into Hogwarts. Their parents had just recently really spoken about the topic and everyone was considered worried about Katherine not ending up in Slytherin. Everyone in all of their families had ended up in Slytherin, even those from the Winters family, but with Katherine's wits Ravenclaw was a possibility.

"Why do you have to be so smart," Draco also whined.

"Well, I didn't want to end up like you two," Katherine joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

"Just promise us something. If you do end up in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin promise you won't ditch us to be with other smart people." Draco asked her. He feared his friendship with her could be jeopardized with her possible placement in Ravenclaw.

"Yeah. We may be family, but I don't want us to only talk at family get togethers."

"Promise?" Both boys asked in unison.

"I promise."

"And that no matter what dumb things we do, you won't ever leave us?"

"I promise as long as you both don't leave me either. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then I too promise." They all smiled, determined that no matter what their relationships with each other would never change. Never for the worst, only for the best.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: This first few years will be told in either Draco, Theodore, or Harry's POV. Or I might just be in no one's POV. I haven't decided. I know there is no such thing at the Winters family in the Harry Potter world, much less one of the sacred twenty eight but in this story it is. Mr. Nott, Theodore's dad never had a name and since he's a part of this story I decided to give him one. Although I don't think it sounds evil enough, it seems to plain, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else. I actually haven't read the Harry Potter books and only since each movie once...*gasp*. I know. I know. I'm ashamed, but I think I know the events pretty well since I've read a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction. And in my defense I only started liking Harry Potter a few months ago. Reason: I didn't want to like anything but Percy Jackson. I was afraid that if I started watching or reading about other fandoms I would've started liking them more. Good news though, I don't. I still love and am obsessed with Percy Jackson and it will always be my favorite since it was the fandom who made me who I am. They've stuck with me since the beginning. I just now have opened up my heart to other fandoms: Harry Potter (obviously), Hunger Games, Divergent, Maze Runner, and The Chronicles of Narnia (which I have actually always liked but now embrace it).

The reason to why I started this fanfic is because I haven't read one like the one I'm about to write. There will be similarities, but I hope that once I'm finished (which won't be soon, I promise) that it will turn out the way I want it too. Yes, this is a Draco Malfoy fanfiction. He's actually my favorite character. I just love how in the beginning he's fascinated with being cruel and one might say evil, but in the end realizes this isn't what he wanted. I just love his personal story. Plus, he's obviously very attractive.

 **Important for story: The Winters family isn't a blood traitor family. They think of themselves as superiors to the non purebloods. And yes they will not mistreat them or go against them, but it doesn't mean they will necessarily always stop some other purebloods from mistreating them. They don't hate the muggle world, but they're not interested in it either. They simply ignore them if they can. If possible they may also just ignore non purebloods wizards. Again, they are not blood traitors. They're as pure as any other pureblood family, they just don't mistreat non purebloods. You'll understand it more as the story goes own.**


	3. Hogwarts Express (First Year)

**One**

Harry

After Hagrid left me to get onto the platform and was showed by a red headed family how to get onto the platform, I started looking for a compartment. I looked around amazed, still at awe that wizards and witches and magic actually exist. As I continued looking around, I bumped into someone. Literally bumped into them. We both fell to the ground.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." As I helped them up I noticed she was a very pretty girl. She had light butterscotch hair that was down and wavy, and instead of green eyes like me she had beautiful blue eyes. She was quite pail probably from spending most of her time inside, and her lips were plump pink. She was wearing a beige trench coat with the buttons undone showing the blue dress she wore that matched her eyes. To put it simple: she was very pretty.

"The fault is entirely my own. I should've looked where I was going as well." Her voice was soft but full of confidence. She had an English accent meaning she was from England.

"No really. I should've looked where I was going instead of just staring at the walls like an idiot."

She gave me a small smile which I instantly returned. "I guess it's both our faults then. Does the boy with equal fault have a name?"

"Oh, right," I stuck my hand out for her to shake which she did, "Harry. Harry Potter." Her eyes showed she knew she recognized my name but she didn't make a big deal about it, thankfully.

"Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Ka-"Before she could fully introduce herself a boy about our age with black hair and grey eyes wearing a black coat and white button down shirt, dress pants and dress shoes yelled in our direction.

"Katherine! Come on, Goyle found us a compartment."

"Just a moment." The girl I had been talking to answered back, so I assumed her name was Katherine. She then turned back to me, "It was a pleasure to meet you, and my name is Katherine by the way. Katherine Winters."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed," I said as a looked in the direction of the boy who seemed be looking at me, as if questioning me. "Well, it was nice to meet you too. I'll see you around?"

"Of course." She smiled at me one last time before waking to the boy who seemed to have now think of me as an enemy, by the way he was glaring me. His eyes softened as Katherine appeared at his side. She hooked her arm with his as he led her farther into the train.

I quickly found an empty compartment, when a red haired boy I recognized to be a brother of the two redhead twins that had helped me with my luggage before boarding the train. The same ones from the family that had helped me get onto the platform.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." I motioned him to take a seat in front of me.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

His face changed to one of awe. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"So-so it's true. I mean...do you really have the-the...?"

"The what?" I was confused.

"The scar," He whispered.

"Oh." I lifted up my hair to show him it.

"Wicked."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" I looked towards the doorway to see a old lady pushing a kart full of sweets.

"No thanks. I'm all set." He held up his lunch.

I felt bad so I thought I could cheer up what I would hope to soon call my friend. "We'll take the lot."

"Woah." Ron stated amazed.

After we had finished eating our sweets, met a girl named Hermione Granger, gotten into our robes, and boarded the boats, we were led into the castle by a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

After she went to inside to see if they was ready for us, a boy with platinum blonde hair spoke.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Two large boys stood behind him while the girl, Katherine and the boy I had seen with her on the train were standing next to him. Katherine and the boy from the train were in the same position as they were when I last saw them, with her arm hooked with his. The boy glared at me, while Katherine kept a straight face on and showed no emotion.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," the platinum blonde introduced his two large friends, "This is Theodore," he pointed to the boy who had his arm hooked with Katherine. "And this is-"

"Katherine." I cut him off. Katherine still showed no emotion, but I couldn't say the same for the boys. Theodore glared at me, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. While the blonde gave me an irritated look and glare, before giving me a semi-forced smile and introducing himself.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron who was beside me snickered. "You think my name's funny, do you?" He gave Ron a glare before turning his attention back to me. "You'll soon find out that some wizardly families are better than others. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for me to to shake. I looked down at it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks."

He looked shocked. I looked back to see Katherine with her blank face now looking a bit hurt. I realized why. She was obviously his friend. I gave her an apologetic look. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. Before Malfoy could do or say anything Professor McGonagall came back.

"They're ready for you."

Malfoy walked back to his friends who all glared at me, except Katherine who was now avoiding my gaze. I made a mental note to find her some other time to apologize.

The professor led us to a giant room that was arranged with four long tables alongside each each other with another table for the professors and the headmaster in the front. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the sky with candles floating in the air.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I heard the girl Hermione say behind me.

As we reached the front Professor McGonagall said, "Would you wait along here, please." I then noticed an old tattered hat on a stool. Wondered what it was for.

"Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She turned to look at the headmaster. He was an old man with a white beard and hair, glasses, robes, and a pointed hat.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

I looked at him in surprise, confusion, and fear. What was all that suppose to mean?

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head," McGonagall held up the old hat on the stool, "And you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"Oh no. Don't worry, relax."

"Mental that one. I'm telling you." Ron said beside me. I shook my head slightly in understanding.

"Gryffindor!" My eyes widened. It talked. That old hat spoke.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called out. I looked at where he stood to see his group of friends smiling instead of looking at him in fear like a few others were.

That hat had not even touched his head when it shouted: "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered for him just as the Gryffindor table had done for Hermione just a moment ago.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." I looked at Ron.

"Susan Bones."

I looked over to see a professor in black robes with black hair, when suddenly my scar started to hurt. He looked back at me as it kept hurting.

"Ow."

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

I rubbed my scar. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Just as I looked back towards the sorting hat it called out: "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered for their new member.

"Ronald Weasley." Ronald? He looked at me nervously before going up.

"Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" He sighed in relief. I gave him a smile as his family and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered for him.

"Harry Potter."

The room grew quiet with only whispers being heard. I walked up and sat on the stool as the professor placed the hat on my head.

Hm. Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you. It spoke in my head.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." I pleaded under my breath.

Not Slytherin, aye? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all in here, in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure better be...

I kept mumbling. "Please not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin."

"Gryffindor!" I don't think I've ever smiled any bigger than I have now. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. I walked over and shook hands with my new housemates. As I looked back the headmaster held up a goblet congratulating me.

The sorting continued. Crabbe and Goyle were placed in Slytherin, as well as Theodore Nott. Gryffindor got more members like Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got plenty of new members too. There were now only a few people left to be sorted.

"Katherine Winters."

My head turned to the sound of her name. I was sure she wouldn't end up in Slytherin. When I had met her she didn't seem like the mean type all Slytherins seemed to be like. Maybe she would end up in Ravenclaw, she looked pretty smart. Or maybe even Hufflepuff. I hoped she would be in Gryffindor so we could actually be friends. I was so certain she wouldn't end up in Slytherin. Yeah, she had plenty of friends who had been sorted into Slytherin, but she couldn't be.

As she sat down she had a calm, not at all nervous look on her face. I glanced towards the Slytherin table to see her friends nervously waiting for her to be sorted. They must've all known she wouldn't end up in Slytherin. Malfoy and Nott seemed to be the most worried. I looked back expecting to hear her house already but the hat seemed to be conflicted, still it sure where to place her. A couple of seconds passed, it seemed as if everyone in the great hall was anxious to see her sorting. Finally, the hat seemed to have made up its mind. What came next was just impossible to believe.

"Slytherin!" The entire Slytherin table stood up and clapped and cheered. Katherine smiled as she made her way to her new house. She walked up to Nott first and gave him a hug which he happily returned. His nervous state had been replaced by one of pure joy. She then made her way to her other friends that consisted of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini into a group hug.

I couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it."

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked me, curious to my confusion.

"Katherine. When I met her on the train she seemed to kind and sweet. How could she be placed in Slytherin?"

"She was probably acting." One of the Weasley twins said.

"You know how Slytherins are. They manipulate and trick people." The other twin finished.

"Yeah, but still. I actually believed she was actually being sincere." I looked down in disbelief.

"No worries mate. You've got us." Ron tried cheering me up. I smiled at him thanking him and his brothers.

After everyone was sorted Professor Dumbledore made the dinner appear in front of us. It was amazing. I have never seen so much food, much less been able to eat it. I ate like there was no tomorrow. It's so delicious!

Soon after everyone finished their meal, the prefects led us to our common rooms. I took a quick glance around the room to see if I could spot Katherine before I left, and I did. This time instead of her arm being hooked with Nott's which I still was, her other arm was hooked with Malfoy's. With Nott being on her right and Malfoy on her left they happily chatted with the rest of their friends following close behind. Nott caught me staring and glared at me. I quickly averted my gaze but I could still feel him glaring at the back of the head.

We arrived in the common room by giving the password to the Fat Lady, a painting on the door that led into Gryffindor tower. We went into our dorms for a good night's rest.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Ron." I said not being able to wait for tomorrow as it was the first day of classes. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light with my last thought being why Nott seemed to hate me talking to even looking at Katherine.

Theodore

Harry Potter. There he was again starting at her, again. I glared at him which soon made him look away, but I continued glaring.

"Theodore? What's wrong?" My dear cousin's sweet voice asked as she noticed my hard expression which soon went away as soon as I heard her voice.

"Nothing." I replied. I deeply cared for my cousin. I loved her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her or even let anyone talk to her that wasn't good enough. She wasn't just my cousin, she was one of my best friends.

"You sure, mate?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." They both have me curious looks before Katherine was taken from our arms from Pansy. Katherine and I had been friends with her when we were seven, Draco then meeting her a year later. Ever since Katherine and Pansy met they had become great friends, best friends. Pansy like everyone of us, except Katherine, was a mean pureblood raised to hate non purebloods. So it was surprising how much they seems to get along. Pansy always tried avoiding her rude behavior around Katherine, she was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her friendship with her. She was actually a sweet girl when around her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't bully someone once in awhile.

The girls walked in front of us, chatting about how great it is that they might be roommates.

"Now that Katherine is occupied, what's wrong mate?" Draco asked, obviously expecting a real answer this time.

"Yeah, mate. Why the sour face?" Blaise Zabini, our friend since we were six asked. Great three more people to give an explanation to, as I saw Crabbe and Goyle also waiting for an answer. We all had been "friends" since we were nine. Why I say "friends" is because we use them more as to intimidate people with their big looks. Well everyone of our friends, minus Katherine. She from time to time would chat and laugh with them, obviously something they both enjoyed.

"Potter. He keeps staring at Katherine." I said with my teeth clenched and my jaw tightened.

"Ugh. Great. Another reason to hate him," Draco sneered.

Blaise laughed, but clearly also angry. "No worries, mates. With all of us soon to be glaring at him all the time, Potter won't even glance at her." Everyone of us cared for Katherine a lot. She was an innocent, kind girl who didn't deserve to be hurt in any way. We all nodded in agreement.

Turns out Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and I were all to be sharing a dorm room. Something we all seemed to be pleased with. Pansy and Katherine were to share a room with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass, which they were also happy with.

"Goodnight, Katie." I said as I hugged Katherine goodnight. Katie was one of her nicknames that I rarely used. I liked her name just the way it was and don't think she really needed a nickname, but from time to time I would use one.

"Goodnight." She gave all the boys one last smile and said goodnight before heading up to her dorm with Pansy by her side.

"Why are you the only one she gives hugs to?"

"I've already told you, Draco. She thinks I'm more special than all of you combined."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-"

"Please not this again. I don't need a headache like the last time." Blaise rubbed his temples remembering a couple of weeks ago. Draco and me never really quit on having this argument. We all laughed as we headed off to bed.


	4. We're Cousins!

**Two**

"Just five more minutes." Pansy moaned not wanting to wake up.

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes Pansy. Get up or I might even just leave without you."

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, running straight to the bathroom to get ready.

Katherine laughed. Having already finished getting ready she sat down on the her bed and picked up a book to read.

After a couple of minutes Pansy yelled from the bathroom, "You're still there, right?!"

She laughed once more. "Yes, I'm still here."

"I actually worried you had left without me." Pansy emerged from the bathroom in her uniform.

Katherine placed her book down and helped Pansy brush her hair.

"I wish my hair was as long and beautiful as yours."

"It may not be as long as mine, but it is just as beautiful." She gave her friend a smile thought the mirror which Pansy was seated in front of and Katherine was behind her brushing her hair.

"Come on. The boys probably left already."

Pansy scoffed. "Please. Maybe Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, but I'm willing to bet that Theodore and Draco are still down there."

"Do you think they'll ever let me out of their sight while we're here?"

"Probably not." There had been a time that Pansy had been jealous of the attention Katherine got from Draco and Theodore, but quickly found it foolish. She too cared a lot for her and understood the boys' care for her. She was actually certain that Draco and Katherine would one day end up together if Theodore didn't kill him before that. Till then she prays for the day to come closer for her best friend to fall in love. Pansy was a sap for romance.

The two girls linked arms and headed down the staircase to the common room. As predicted the two boys stood waiting at the bottom. Even Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were there. They all smiled as they saw the two girls emerge.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Theodore called.

The two girls giggled. They all walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive their class schedules.

"He was staring at you a lot throughout dinner yesterday" Pansy whispers quietly to Katherine so the boys didn't hear. They were now sitting eating and the boys had not yet noticed Harry Potter staring at Katherine once again.

"What did you say to him for him to possibly be looking at you this much?"

"Nothing."

"What are you two whispering about?" Blaise had finally taken notice in their whispers. The rest of the boys who sat in front of them with their back to the other tables soon raised their gazes to look at the two girls who sat beside each other.

"Nothing." They both said.

They all gave them suspicious looks.

"Please don't tell me it has to do with a certain Gryffindor boy." Theodore said.

"Neville Longbottom? Why could we possibly be talking about that involves him?" Pansy said remembering the boy that had lost his toad and found it near McGonagall and had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Not that Gryffindor."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"No."

"Ronald Weasley?" Katherine had joined in the game.

"No."

"Fred Weasley?"

"How about George Weasley?"

"Percy Weasley, the prefect for Gryffindor?"

"No. No. And no."

"Then who could we possibly be talking about?" Pansy said with an innocent voice. "Actually, who could we possibly be talking about that would be a Gryffindor?" She spat the other house's name.

"Hmm. I don't know. Harry Potter, maybe."

"What! Is he looking at you again?!" Draco turned in the direction of the Gryffindor table looking for him.

"What? Noooo. He's not even here" Pansy told them.

"What did you say to him yesterday?" Theodore asked his cousin.

"Well he bumped into me and..."

"He what!"

"Draco. It's nothing. It was an accident. Anyways he apologized and introduced himself, I introduced myself, and we went our separate ways."

"That's it?"

Katherine nodded.

"I swear if he keeps staring at you-"

"If who keeps staring at who?" Marcus Flint had moved next to Katherine and cut off Theodore's threat.

"Hello Marcus." Katherine greeted her old friend.

"Hey princess."

"Harry Potter." Theodore said.

"What? What about Harry Potter?" Marcus turned his attention back to Theodore.

"He keeps staring at Katherine?"

Marcus raised his eyebrow. "Don't blame him. You are a ray of sunshine." He smiled as he messed up the top of the girl's hair.

"You're not bothered by this?"

"Oh, I am, I'm just saying that I can't blame him."

Blaise gave a chuckle. Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house approached them, handed them their schedules before walking off to hand out the rest of them.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Bye princess." Flint headed off to his first class.

"Come on, boys. Before we're late." Pansy said as she and Katherine had both started walking to their first class: History of Magic.

All five boys quickly stood up and followed them.

"That was probably the most boring class ever!" Blaise complained. Everyone else agreed.

"Come on we Double Potions next." Pansy linked her arms once again with Katherine's when Draco spoke up.

"Hey! Why do you get to walk with Katherine?"

"Because she's my bestfriend."

"She's my best friend too!"

"I'm her cousin, I should be waking with her." Theodore joined in on the argument. They continued fighting and didn't notice Katherine link let arm with Blaise's and walk to Potion and Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

"I'm her best guy bestfriend. I deserve the right to walk her to class."

"I'm her best girl best friend!"

"I'm her cousin! You know what. You had your turn Pansy. Now Draco and I will both walk her to class."

"Fine..."

"Great, now-where'd they go?" Draco looked around. The other two have confused looks and too noticed no one else with them. They all looked down the hall to see the rest of their friend walking to class.

"Wait for us!" They all sprinted to catch up.

"Why do you always do that?" They asked Katherine.

"Why do you always fight?"

They sighed. They entered class and Katherine had Blasie sit next to her which the others complained about.

"Oh no."

"What now Pansy." Draco sighed.

She jerked her head behind signaling the table behind them.

They turned their heads back to the front of the room and their fists shook and they glared at the wall.

"Really?"

They both turned at looked at their best friend in the eyes. "Really." She smiled and shook her head in amusement.

The door was burst open and Professor Snape appeared.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of that is potion making. However, for those select few," he jerked his head to look at Draco Malfoy and Katherine Winters whom he knew to be excellent potion makers since he himself had started teaching them when younger. "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. And then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not_ _pay_ _attention_!"

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of as asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Hermione Granger who sat beside Harry raised her hand, but Snape ignored her. Harry shook his head not knowing the answer.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you locate if I asked you to find me a bezel?"

Hermione once again raised her hand but was ignored again.

"I-I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione kept her hand up high hoping he would call of her.

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows. It seems a pity not to ask her." Harry talked back.

The whole class snickered, even Katherine cracked a smile.

Snape obviously angry walked and sat in front of Harry. "Put your hand down you silly girl. For your information Potter asphodel in wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draft over the living dead. A bezel is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are they same plant which is also goes by the name aconite. Well, are you _all_ copying this down!"

Everyone rushed to write down everything he had just said, except for Katherine who had been writing it down as he said it.

Snape walked back to the front of the class and sat at his podium. "And Gryffindors note that five points will be taken from your house, for your classmates cheek."

Draco and the other boys snickered.

* * *

"Katherine!"

"Oh no. This is so not happening." Theodore grabbed Katherine's arm and dragged her away from the voice of Harry Potter.

"Theodore." She have her cousin a stern look. "That's not nice."

"But-" Katherine have her cousin a frown. "Ugh. Fine."

"What! No!"

"Draco..."

"Katherine." Harry had caught up to them.

Katherine ignored Draco's mouth hanging open as she approached Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

He gave her a smile. "Harry. Just Harry. Anyways I wanted to apologize for yesterday-"

"Harry!" The group of Slytherins and Harry looked towards the group of Gryffindor boys. "Come one." Ron waved his friend over.

"Go on, don't want to keep your friends waiting." Theodore had stepped in.

"I'll see you later, Katherine. Sorry again about yesterday. I'll leave you and your...friend? Boyfriend?" He said uncertainly referring to Nott.

Both Theodore and Katherine's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked thinking she had heard wrong. "Theodore is my cousin from my mother's side. Reason to why our last names are different." She quickly clarified.

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!"

"Just go." Theodore had shut his eyes and pointed in the direction of Harry's friend.

"Right. Sorry again." He quickly left the awkward atmosphere.

"Did that really just happen?" Blaise asked with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Yup." Pansy answered. Both Katherine and Theodore shivered on discomfort.

"Let's just get through our next classes for lunch to come." Draco said.

They all nodded and started walking to Herbology. This time instead of hooking her arm with Theodore's, Katherine hooked it with Draco's. Theodore for probably the first time ever didn't mind or complain.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Change of plans. I realized updating daily each week was unreasonable due to my busy schedule, so I've changed to be at least 1-2 updates per week in total for all my stories, so not 1-2 updates for each story a week, but a total of at least 1-2. This is actually my third update this week, so I'm pretty happy with myself. See you next week. :)**


	5. Winters Born in Winters

**Three**

The year went on and let's just say Hermione has quite the competition at ending the brightest witch of the age. Katherine Winters seemed to be as studious as Hermione, if not more. She received Outstanding in each subject. Her best subject was actually Potions, which pleased Professor Snape very much.

Harry Potter towards the beginning of the year seemed to always try to find a way to prove to his friends, but within a month gave up. He would watch as her friends should bully others and she would do nothing to stop them. She seemed not all that comfortable when talking with muggleborns. Talking with half-bloods was easier, but she had no problem talking with purebloods. It turned out that she would even prefer talking to a Weasley blood traitor than a half-blood. She wasn't rude to them, she would just seem obviously uncertain on how to interact with them.

Katherine also found that she really enjoyed watching Quidditch matches. Draco and Theodore would complain during winter when she wanted to go see a match.

"You'll catch a cold." They would tell her, but in the end would give in and join her.

Flint seemed very fond of her coming to very game. "Thanks Princess," he would tell her after every Slytherin match.

She would even set the time to sometimes watch them practice. Another thing she seemed to enjoy was sitting by a shaded tree in the courtyard while reading a book. Her parents would send her a new book once she finished the one she had just been reading. Let's just say she got a shipment of books each week. She would keep her favorites and later donating the rest to the library. "I don't need so many book, besides I want others to enjoy them just as I have."

Every teacher seemed to praise her. In classes she would rarely raise her hand, but the times she did made every teacher smile. It wasn't because she didn't know the answer, but because she didn't find he need to flaunt her knowledge. She didn't brag about her grades, she was simply modest.

Everyone at Hogwarts noticed how bright she was, but something else they noticed was her beauty. Mostly the male population noticed this. There would always be at least one boy who would be staring at her at anytime in the day, whether it was during a meal, at a quidditch match, in class, and even the hallways. Because of this she was rarely ever alone. Theodore, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and even Marcus Flint would be with her to make sure no one made a move on her.

Now, as for her relationship with Marcus Flint. They had always had what seemed to be a brother-sister relationship. He was the big brother she never had, and she was the little sister he never had.

Since she had no connection with Harry Potter, except for the fight her friends and cousin would have with him, she wasn't very aware of the problems he seemed to always get into.

She wasn't affected when the Troll broke into the castle at Hogwarts and much less with the incident that happened towards the end of the year.

The last day of their first year came to an end quicker than they expected. They walked into the train that would soon take them back home since their visit home in the winter, where the Winters, Notts, and Malfoys spent the holidays together. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle joining them at the annual Christmas Party the Malfoy held each year.

"Finally. This year is over!" Theodore cheered. The group of friends sat in their own compartment.

They all shook their heads in agreement. As exciting it was for their first year in schooling, they were glad for a break from it.

Pansy turned towards her bestfriend, "please tell me you'll come over and visit me."

"Of course. I'll just find a way to sneak around the these goofs," she pointed towards her cousin and Draco, "so they don't try to take me for themselves."

They all laughed except for the two goofs as put by Katherine.

"She's not wrong," they said which made them laugh even more.

Hours passed until they finally stopped, signaling they had arrived.

They got their belonging and excited the train. They looked around for their parents.

"Katherine. Oh, my darling how I've missed you." Her father had appeared and she was soon in his embrace.

Soon her other gave her a hug and told her that she had missed her as well.

"Ah, Katherine. Is nice to see you my dear," Lucius Malfoy greeted the girl. Draco had late day greeted his parents and Katherine's parents. Theodore would be taken home with the Winters since his father couldn't make it. The others had already left to find their parents, but not before saying their goodbyes.

"It's nice to see you too." She greeted back.

"My goodness. It seems every time I see you, you look even more beautiful than before." Narcissa Malfoy gave the girl a hug.

"Thank you."

"Well, we should be going now, but we hope to see you soon enough." Narcissa told the Winters.

"Of course." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was mid-August. Draco had went over and visited The Winters' Manor along with his parents. Theodore was in Scotland with his father so it was just him and Katherine.

They walked in the garden out back. The scent of flowers were lingered on their noses. They stopped once they got to a big tree that have them plenty of shade.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked her once they were seated on a stone bench under the tree. She nodded.

"Don't you ever find it strange that your birthday along with your father's, both of you born with the last name Winters were born in the season of winter?"

She laughed at his question. "No, we actually never thought of that."

"Really? I mean your father's birthday is in December and your is on January 21st. And you never not once noticed that you are of the Winters family and that it's practically freezing outside just as winter should?"

They both were not trying to contain themselves from laughing to loudly.

"You know, now that I think about my grandfather's birthday along with everyone on my father's side who wasn't given the name Winters in marriage but born with it are also all born in winter."

"You're joking." He was really trying hard not to laugh.

"Nope."

"Does your family plan it so that their future finally members are all born in the season of winter?" He could no longer hold back his laughter and had fallen so he his back lay on the grass with his hands clutching his stomach.

"I don't think we do." She was also no longer holding back her laughter.

"You people so do."

They were both now sitting of the grass leaning against the tree. One of the Winters' house elves, Eve, Katherine's own personal house elf came towards them.

"Miss Winters, your mother wants to see you."

Draco and Katherine had managed to calm down.

"Please tell my mother I will be there in a moment."

"Yes, my mistress. She also wants Mister Malfoy to come with you."

"Of course, Eve. Thank you."

The house elf bowed her head before appearing away most likely to tell her mistress' mother her daughter's message.

"Come on." She helped Draco up who was still slightly laughing. They both made their way back into the manor where they were greeted by both their mothers.

"Go wash up, both of you. Dinner will be served shortly." They followed both their mothers' requests and went to go wash their hands.

"Do you think your dad noticed or knows but he just never told you."

"I don't know, but just for laughs I'll ask him at dinner."

They both walked side by side to the dining room and sat alongside their mother's side. They both sat near their husbands with Andrew Winters at the head of the table. Lucius Malfoy sat on his left and his wife, Arabella Winters on his right.

They chatted and ate their meals until Draco signaled Katherine to ask her father the question.

"Father?"

"Yes, my dear, what is it?" They all turned their attentions the the young girl.

"Does our family plan for all our family to be born in the season of winter since our last name is Winters?"

Her father's eyes widened not expecting a question like that.

"Really? Is it true all your family is born in the winter, Andrew?" Lucius asked curious since he didn't know this.

"Now that I thinks about it, that is true. I don't know of a Winter born who was born in the season that wasn't winter."

"So your family doesn't plan it? It just happens?" Draco asked Mr. Winter.

"I know for sure we didn't plan for Katherine to be born in the winter, but I'll am have to ask my father about the rest of our family." He pondered as the thought of it actually being tire.

As it got dark the Malfoys soon said their goodbyes and left back to their manor.

* * *

 **Next chapter will probably be up later this week. Will skip second year, but will give a small summary so everyone can see how Katherine's character progresses through the years. Also, after every term ends this will be a tradition they have; the Malfoy come over and Theodore is away with his father so it leaves Katherine and Draco. Till the next update. :)**


	6. Second Year Brings Feels

**Four**

Second term passed by quickly for Katherine. She continued to excel in every one of her classes and went to every single Slytherin Quidditch.

Draco had become to new Slytherin seeker which gave her another reason to why she was to go to every match they had.

The situation with the petrifying of muggleborns was strange and a bit frightening to Katherine, but she didn't find it a reason to be afraid. She was a pureblood, she had nothing to fear.

She would tease Pansy who would get a bit upset every time she insulted the teacher. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to boast a lot about his accomplishments which made her question him. A person who truly completed things like what he would write about would almost always be somewhat modest. This was something Lockhart had nothing of. She was actually quite surprised when she found out Hermione Granger was one of his admirers since she thought she would have the same thoughts as her.

Harry Potter like the beginning of last year had only seen her in classes or when her friends bullied her. He hadn't seen her in the train since he had missed it for he had not been able to pass through to the platform of the train for some strange reason. Hermione Granger instead had bumped into her like Harry had the year before. Very much like last year Katherine had a blue dress on with a beige trenchcoat, something they would later notice to be a yearly tradition for her.

One of the occasions Harry and Ron had a chance to actually see how she acted with her friends was winter break. She along with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stayed for the holidays since their parents wouldn't have been able to spend much time with them. Katherine's uncle had volunteered to let her stay with him and Theodore, but she denied not wanting Draco to spend the holidays alone with only Crabbe and Goyle.

The trio had whipped up some polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Since Hermione had mistaken Millicent's hair wit Millicent's cat's hair she had not joined the boys to interrogate Malfoy.

Harry and Ron had wandered down to the Slytherin dungeons but got lost. They had also been stopped by Ron's older brother Percy Weasley.

Thankfully they were saved by Katherine. Her soft voice rang from behind them. "Gregory? Vincent? Where have you two been? Have you been in the Great Hall eating this whole time?" She walked towards them and was surprised to see Goyle wearing glasses. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

Harry panicked and stuttered trying to find an excuse. "Uh-um reading."

"Reading?" She giggled. "I think Draco actually believes you can't read." Wait till I tell Draco this, she thought. She turned her attention to the older boy. "What are you doing here, Percival Weasley?"

"It's Percy actually, and-" he was cut off by Draco who had appeared behind him.

"What are you doing down here Weasley?!"

Percy turned to face him, "Mind your own _attitude_ , Malfoy," he sneered.

Draco raised an eyebrow before leading his friends to the common rooms. "He didn't bother you, right?"

"No." She responded.

"He better have not."

They went into the common room and they sat on a black leather couch.

"Well sit down." Draco told who he believed to be Crabbe and Goyle when they just stood in front of them. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizardly world, all of them." Draco noticed Crabbe made fists with his hands when he said that. "What's wrong with you, Crabbe?"

Harry nudged Ron to calm himself. Katherine paid no attention to their conversation as she had her nose stuck in a book.

Ron cleared his throat, "Stomach ache," he lied.

"You know I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. My father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place."

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted.

"What!? You think there's someone here that's _worse_ than Dumbledore?!" Draco asked standing up.

Harry quickly tried thinking of someone.

"Well, do you?!" Draco yelled. Katherine had looked up from her book.

"Harry Potter."

Draco snickered. "Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. _Saint Potter._ And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin."

Harry saw this as an opportunity to ask him who it truly was. "Then you must have some idea who's behind it all."

"You know I don't, Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you." Draco answered and walked to a table. He picked up a small gift and shook it listening for anything inside. "Is this yours?"

Harry shook his head. Katherine cleared her voice which made the boys turn her attention to her.

"What?" Draco asked innocently before putting the gift into his robes. She shook her head and smiled before turning her attention back to her book.

Draco turned their attention back to what they were talking about before. "But my father did say this. It's been fifty years since the chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the chamber of secrets was opened a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Ron stood up ready to attack Draco but Harry stopped him. "What's the matter with you two?! You're acting very...odd."

"It's his stomach ache." Harry told him. "Calm down." Harry whispered to Ron.

"S-scar." Ron pointed to "Goyle's" forehead.

"Hair." Harry said as Ron's hair started changing back. They looked back at Draco who was distracted with the gift he was opening. They didn't notice Katherine had looked up from her book and noticed their change in appearances.

Harry and Ron off with Draco calling after them. "Hey, where are you going!?" Draco turned his attention to Katherine who watched as the boys left. "What's wrong with them?"

She didn't answer and continued staring at the door to which the two boys had run out of. She placed her book down and told Draco "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check up on them."

She walked out the common room and managed to catch a glance of the two boys turning a corner. She walked after them looking over her shoulder making sure that no one was following them.

She finally saw them enter the bathrooms that was where the ghost Moaning Myrtle stayed. She quietly walked in to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley instead of Crabbe and Goyle.

Her suspicions were correct in seeing both boys wore Slytherin uniforms that were much too big on them. She heard them talking to Hermione Granger who she assumed to be in one of the stalls.

"Rude, don't you think? Using polyjuice potion to question Draco about the chamber of secrets. Your hate for him clouds your judgment." She said as she stepped into clear sight.

They jumped and paled as soon as they heard her voice. Katherine saw that Hermione had come out of the stalls and resembled a cat.

"I see you also made a mistake in the hairs you got."

"Katherine." Harry said.

"How did you know?" Ron questioned her with a shaky voice fearing she would tell on them.

"It seems you forgot I was in the room as well and you only looked to see if Draco noticed your change of appearance."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on and rat us out to Snape." Hermione said but hoped she wouldn't.

"I won't tell Snape, or anyone of this matter."

"What? Why? I thought you hated us?" Ron said.

"Hate any of you? I doubt it would ever come to that. I just find no need to tell anyone about this. I'm actually quite impressed in your successful attempt at polyjuice potion." She told them.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Your welcome. Now would you find telling me where Vincent and Gregory are."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle, right? That's how you called us when you saw us earlier."

"Yes, and I think you would like to tell me where they are before Draco comes looking for me."

"Sure." Harry said and guided her to where they were hidden.

"They'll wake up soon. I'll tell them they lost consciousness after they hit their head on their way to the bathroom from the _stomach aches."_ She said making quotation marks with her fingers when she said stomach aches.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at her. "When I first met you I thought you were probably one of the nicest people I've ever met, granted I've had only met a few people, but still. And then after you were sorted into Slytherin and time passed...well I started to question that. And now I realize you really are one of the nicest people in this world."

She gave him a small genuine smile. "I guess it's true what they say. Don't judge someone until you get the chance to really know them."

He gave her one last smile before heading back to where he had left his friends.

"Good luck." She called after him. He turned and have her one last smile not going to question her, knowing she was smart enough to know what they were up to.

"You're going to need it." She whispered under her breath as he turned a corner. She frowned remembering what her father had told her about the chamber of secrets and who had been the one to open it. Not the one that was framed and expelled which happened to be Hagrid, but Tom Riddle.

* * *

The year went on and more petrifying of muggleborns occurred. Turns out it seems her words of luck served them well as the trio had managed to resurrect Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets and gotten out of there alive. Hermione who had been one of those to be petrified was cured and the school would remain open.

The end of the term arrived and everyone went home for the summer. The group of Slytherin friends spent time together during the summer and when mid-August came something interesting happened.

Like every year Theodore and his father were in Scotland which left Draco and Katherine to themselves. Things went on like every year, the two would crack jokes and laughs. They would talk about school and other things, but before Eve came like every year to call her mistress for supper, the two Slytherins had tripped while running.

They both laughed as they laid on their backs on the grass. Without meaning for it to happen, their fingers brushed against each other. This small and short contact with each other would have been nothing to either one of them a year ago, but for Draco it triggered something.

He felt goosebumps go up his arms and he stopped laughing. He stared at Katherine's laughing face. He noticed how beautiful she was. He always knew she was, but this time it was different. He swallowed a lump in his throat as butterflies swarmed his stomach.

She noticed his sudden quiet state and turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He answered in a shaky voice at hearing her voice. "N-nothing."

She smiled which made his stomach cause even more butterflies. She offered him her hand to help him up. He gladly took it and felt a jolt of electricity go through it.

"Draco, are you sure you're all right?"

He cleared his throat and answered her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulder brushing it off. She linked her arm with his like she would normally do and started walking to the manor knowing Eve, her personal house elf would come soon.

Dinner was like every other one, but this time Draco would either stare at Katherine when she wasn't looking or avoid eye contact when she looked his way.

* * *

No one seemed to notice this, that is until the day before they would leave for Hogwarts. Theodore noticed right away. He saw the tint of pink in Draco's cheeks when Katherine would talk to him or link her arm with his or even the smallest amount of physical contact would cause this. He noticed Draco's stuttering when she would ask him something.

This caused his overprotective cousin side to step in. He would glare at him when Katherine wasn't looking. He wouldn't leave them alone anymore. Draco noticed this and tried controlling himself but at times couldn't. It wasn't that he was a love sick boy who would blush every time he was around her but it happened from time to time.

He didn't change in any way, except physically. He grew taller his voice got deeper and he stopped jelling his hair back. But his snarky comments and rude behavior towards others he didn't like, didn't change. He was the same guy he was before just a change in appearance and with a new attraction towards a particular someone.

Fortunately and unfortunately Katherine didn't notice and didn't seem to see him any other way than a friend. Draco hoped he could change that this year, that is if Theodore even let him talk to her for even a second without him or anyone being there.

* * *

 **Till the next update. :)**


	7. What? (Third Year)

**Five**

 **Katherine**

I smoothed my dress down after I entered the train for Hogwarts. Like every year I wore a blue dress with a beige trenchcoat with the buttons undone. My hair was not in its regular curls because I had decided to straighten it.

"I'll go look for an empty compartment" Blaise told me then walked down the path to find the compartment.

Draco appeared behind me a moment later. "Hi, Draco" I smiled.

"Hi" he greeted me with a smile. I was on of the very few people to have the opportunity and privilege to see him genuinely smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Theodore said as he entered the train behind us. His voice sounded irritated I didn't understand the reason why.

"Of course not. And why do you ask that as if it weren't Draco I was talking to? You're making it sound as if I was talking to a boy I don't know." I said.

"No reason." Theodore gave a small glare to Draco before linking his arm with mine and guiding the direction Blaise had walked off to.

"Come on, Draco" I called after him noticing he wasn't following us. I offered him my arm for him to take, but before Draco could even think of taking it, I was dragged by Theodore at a faster pace than before.

"Theodore, wait. What's your problem? You're treating Draco as if we didn't know him."

Theodore groaned with his eyes closed as Draco caught up with us. I grew even more confused of my cousin's actions.

Blaise had found us a compartment where Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory found us.

I sat by window with Pansy beside me and Theodore across from me. Draco sat next to Theodore and Vincent sat next to Draco. Blaise sat beside Pansy with Gregory on his other side. Our group of friends was once again reunited.

We conversed with one another. Pansy was telling me about what had happened since we last saw each other. I noticed Draco wasn't speaking and just looking at his hands on his lap. I frowned wondering what was wrong.

"Can you tell me the rest later?" I want to go find the trolley lady." I told Pansy. She agreed and I stood up. "Draco, would you mind joining me?"

Draco looked up when I said his name. "Of course not."

"I'll go with you two" Theodore said.

"No, you stay. We'll be fine." Theodore didn't look happy when I said that but agreed.

Draco and I exited the compartment in silence. We had walked for a few feet before we heard the compartment door being opened and I turned to see Vincent and Gregory following us. Most likely Theodore's orders but I ignored them knowing they wouldn't interfere.

* * *

 **Theodore**

"What with you, mate?"

"I agree with Blaise. What was that all about, and why send Crabbe and Goyle after them?" Pansy asked me.

My blood boiled just thinking of what would happen if I didn't send Crabbe and Goyle after them.

"You can't be serious. Don't tell me you don't see it too" I said.

"See what?" Pansy asked.

"Draco!" I hissed.

"What about Draco." Blaise said.

I face palmed. Can't you see he likes Katherine."

"Well of course he likes Katherine. They're best friend." Blaise said but Pansy's eyes widened in realization.

Instead of being surprised and confused she yelled, "Yes!"

I looked at her with a confused look. How could she possibly be happy about this!? This was terrible!

Blaise soon realized what I had meant and gave a small smile.

"What?! Why are you cheering?" I pointed at Pansy, "and why are you smirking?!" I moved my finger to point at Blaise.

"It was bound to happen someday." Blaise told me.

My mouth hung open not believing what he just said. "No it wasn't." I shook my head.

"I swear Theodore if you're the reason Draco doesn't ask her out I _will_ hex you." Pansy threatened me.

I groaned and put my head down not believing this was happening.

* * *

 **Draco**

I turned to see Crabbe and Goyle exit the compartment we were just in. Theodore must be really upset about this.

I turned my head forward and glanced Katherine thought the corner of my eye.

Since they day at the Winters' Manor I had started harboring feeling for her. It wasn't a silly crush, no. I really _really_ liked her.

She turned her head to look at me and smiled.

I felt my face go red and put my head down looking at the floor.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk faster. Her hand was so soft warm. It sent chills up my arms but she thankfully didn't notice.

She bought a few chocolate frogs and she hadn't let my hand go and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Malfoy and Katherine Winters. My, what a sight to see," we glanced up to see one of the blood traitor Weasley twins speak.

"Ms. Winters, why date him. You are way out of his league." The other twin said. I froze at the word date.

"You deserve better," they both said.

"Fred and George Weasley. Greeting to you as well, and for your information we aren't dating." Katherine told them.

"Then why are you holding hands?" One of the twins pointed to our intertwined hands.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "For the past two years you've seen us with our arms linked and now you're asking why I happened to be holding his hand?"

"Right. I forgot you're comfortable around each other," the twins smirked.

"Come on," I pulled Katherine away from them.

Before we got to the compartment where the others were she pulled Kyle into an empty compartment.

She sat down and motioned me to sit.

I sighed knowing what was coming. I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Draco, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

I looked into her pleading eyes. I decided I was going to tell her, now wait, no. What if she never saw me in that way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Draco...please."

"I-"

Before I could say anything else Theodore walked in.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you," he told us. I sighed knowing Crabbe and Goyle had told them we were alone.

Every minute of the day Theodore would make sure I was never alone with Katherine. At times I was glad because being alone with her makes me even more nervous. But other times I absolutely hate it.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Winter break came and this time everyone would be going home. Christmas would be spent at the Malfoy Manor with a party.

Draco made sure to look his best for a certain someone.

Katherine has noticed Draco's strange behavior around her, but still doesn't know the reason behind it.

Theodore is glad Katherine hadn't noticed, fearing that if she found out she might start to develop feelings for him.

Pansy keeps wanting to tell Katherine, but keeps her mouth shut since Draco had told her not to, wanting to tell her himself.

Blaise was amused by this whole situation. Especially when Theodore would get angry at Draco sometimes for no apparent reason.

Crabbe and Goyle were just there and also slightly amused by it all.

Draco's mother walked to the front of the house to open the door.

"Andrew, Arabella, Katherine. I'm so glad you're here."

They exchanged the rest of their greetings. Lucius had joined them and also greeted them.

"Katherine, would you mind calling Draco down?"

She smiled, "Of course not. I'll be right back."

She walked up the stairs until she made it to the floor Draco's room was in.

She paused in front of his door and knocked.

The door opened and there stood Draco who was nicely dressed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to knock." Draco said with a smile.

"Everytime I come and visit, but I'll just keep doing it no matter what you say. It's the polite thing to do," she gave her friend a smile. Remembering what she said every time she would do this.

They laughed. Draco noticed the dress she wore. The top was white and the bottom was blue with blue a bow at her waist.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well."

They both smiled and walked downstairs where the party would be held.

The guest arrived shortly and chatted among themselves. The house elves walked around with platters on their heads giving out food.

Music played throughout the room. Theodore had already danced with his cousin and was now talking his father.

Draco and Katherine stood next to each other with their friends among them.

Blaise gave a small smirk as he asked Crabbe and Goyle to accompany him for some food. Pansy made an excuse to leave the two.

Draco glanced towards Katherine from the corner of his eyes. She noticed and smiled.

"Don't just stand there. Why don't you two dance together?" Narcissa had noticed the two just standing not talking and pushed them towards the dance floor where the couples danced.

Draco because nervous. "Uhh…."

Katherine laughed. "Don't tell me you have forgotten how to dance."

"Of course not. Remember when our mothers forced us to dance together until we learned the dances perfectly?"

She smiled. "Of course. You would step on my toes every time until you got it right."

"Sorry about that by the way." He smiled sheepishly.

He placed his hand on the small of her back while she paced one of her hand's on his shoulder. They locked their free hands and started dancing slowly.

"Something is bothering you. May I know what it is?"

Draco looked into her eyes as she asked that. He wanted to tell her his true feeling for her, but feared she would never see him in that way. Therefore possibly ruining their friendship.

He decided on telling her this, "I like this girl." He said while looking down.

Katherine was caught of guard not expecting that. "And why would that be bothering you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't know if she could ever like me

back."

This made her frown. "Well, have you asked her?"

"No."

She sighed. "Do I know her?"

He gave a small smile while he continued looking down. "You could say that."

"Promise me you'll tell her by tonight. If it's telling her by person or owling her, just promise me you'll tell her. I don't want you to be different anymore."

He finally looked up at her. "Different?"

"You seem more distant now. You close off your feelings. You use to tell me everything, and now you've stopped. I miss being able to talk with, Draco." She sadly confessed and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." She gave him a sad smile, "Promise me you will and promise me I'll have my old friend back."

He decided what he should do, and looked deep into her eyes, "I promise."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing.

The night went on and it soon came to an end.

"Thank you for coming." Narcissa thanked her guests.

The guests were all gone including Blaise's, Pansy's, and the other's parents. All but Katherine's.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Thank you for having us. We'll see each other soon, I hope."

"Of course."

With that the Winters left.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You should head to bed as well, Draco." Narcissa told her son.

"I'll go up soon."

"Alright. Good night, Draco."

"Good night mother, father."

Lucius and Narcissa went up and Draco waited for the sound of a door shut to be heard.

He quietly walked to the fireplace and put some floor powders in his hands and quietly said, "Winters' Manor."

Soon he stepped out of the fireplace in the new manor. He noticed it was completely dark except for the slightest light by a couch.

Katherine was still in her party dress and was reading a book before going to bed.

"Katherine." Draco whispered.

Katherine looked up confused and squinted her eyes. "Draco?" She told up and put her book down before approaching him. They stood in front of the fireplace with only the light by the couch and the moon's light illuminating the room through the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised you something earlier and I'm here to complete it."

"What are you talking about? Did you tell the girl you fancy?"

"Not yet."

"I don't understand."

Draco took a shaky breath, his palms were sweaty, but he wasn't going to back out now.

"Katherine...I-I like you, and not just as a friend."

Katherine looked at him surprised and confused. "What?"

"I have for some time now. Ever since the day before leaving for Hogwarts this year."

Katherine tried thinking back to that day. "That's when you started acting weirdly."

"Yeah. Theodore knows I like you. That's why he gets upset leaving me alone with you."

She looked up at him. She couldn't believe Theodore had known and not told and more that she hadn't figured it out herself.

"Who...who else knows?"

"Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and there are probably some others who figured it out as well."

"Draco, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to complete my promise to you. Both of them. No matter whether you like me that way or not, won't affect my friendship with you. That was the other promise I made to you."

Katherine didn't know what to say. Draco slightly smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He bit his lip and whispered, "Good night, Katherine."

He turned backs and walked toward the fireplace and used Floo Powder before she could say anything.

"Draco, no wait." She sighed as he disappeared. Her heart beat fast wanting to keep talking with him.

She didn't know what she felt towards him now. His confession made her conflicted. She had never really thought about it, but there maybe was a part of her that liked Draco in a more than friends way.

She frowned and turned to put out the lantern's light. She picked up her book and looked at where Draco stood only seconds ago. "Good night, Draco" she said then headed to her bedroom for the night.

* * *

 **I will try to post the links to the two dresses on my account. If they don't work and you really want to see them go to my Quotev account. They work there. My account name is found my searching for (At sign)percabethlover2. Links are in the stories.**

 **Updated twice in a week. :) Till the next update.**


	8. Why Theodore? Why!

**Six**

 **(Info on Teaser Trailer is at the bottom of the page. Go check it out after you finish reading this update)**

 **Draco**

I walked on to the train back to Hogwarts. I was nervous beyond compare. I haven't seen Katherine since I confessed to her that I liked her. I hadn't even stayed long enough to hear what she had to say about it.

I spotted Blasie and walked up to him.

"Are you okay, mate? You look terrible."

It was true. I hadn't had enough sleep these past few days. I stayed up thinking of what she would have said if I stayed longer and what she would say now.

"Katherine?" Blaise asked.

I nodded. "I told her."

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?" I froze hearing that voice knowing Katherine would be alongside the owner of that voice.

"Hello Theodore." I turned around to look at him and sure enough Katherine stood at his side.

"Draco."

"Katherine." Her name rolled of my tongue swiftly. She was as beautiful as ever. Despite it being winter she was wearing what she would wear every time we would be on this train: a blue dress with a beige trenchcoat. Her face was blank so I didn't know what she was thinking. She probably didn't tell anyone, not even Theodore about what I had told her. It was clear she didn't want anyone knowing until we talked.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted me, "Hello to you too, Blaise."

"Hey, Katherine."

"Theodore, would you mind finding us a compartment?" She asked him with her face reading no expression even now.

Theodore looked reluctant but agreed since I wouldn't technically be alone with her since Blaise was with us. Theodore left but Pansy appeared. It seems Blaise found this as an excuse to leave with Pansy which left Katherine and me alone.

I looked to see her once blank face had changed at their exit. She bit her lower lip and she seemed nervous. That was a first.

"Draco, I've been thinking about what you said and-"

"Katherine, please, don't. At least not here. If I'm going to get heartbroken could we not do it where someone could hear us?"

She gave a small smile which made me wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

 **Katherine**

He thought I was going to reject him. At first I thought I would too. After he had left I thought about my feeling towards him.

I had thought I could never see him more than just a friend. Then I realized how he made me feel.

He made me feel safe in a way no one else could. He made me laugh more than anyone else could. He cared for me as I did for him. He was my best friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't mean more to me.

He wasn't bad looking either. He was very handsome and the thought made me blush and smile.

When he told me, "Katherine, please, don't. At least not here. If I'm going to get heartbroken could we not do it where someone could hear us?" I had given him a small smile.

"Very well then. Whether or not I like you will have to wait." I said as I intertwined our fingers and started walking the direction the others had gone.

He glanced at our hands and his eyebrows furrowed. He was confused and that made me smile. It was cute how he didn't understand what I was implying. Once we spotted Theodore outside a compartment we let our hands fall to our sides. Theodore didn't notice us until we were directly behind him.

"There you two are."

I smiled and entered the compartment sitting next to Pansy. She wore a huge smile and cocked an eyebrow at Draco which caused me to go to how I was before: poker face.

"What were you and Draco talking about?" She pestered me quietly whispering so Theodore wouldn't hear her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! No, I refuse to believe that. I saw that smile you had on your face. That isn't just one of your regular smiles. So don't blame me for wondering especially since Draco seems to be the cause of it since he was the only one you were with."

"Nothing happened." I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the truth later. We had talked but nothing happened.

"Katherine, I swear-"

"What are two mumbling about?" Theodore raised an eye been at us.

Pansy panicked a bit, but luckily I had an excuse. "She's demanding me tell her what other course I'm taking this year. Arithmancy, Divination, or Study of Ancient Runes."

"Yes! And she won't tell me!" Pansy exclaimed remembering how I wouldn't tell her last year when we chose our classes for this year.

"Hmm. You never told me either." Theodore realized. "What are you taking?"

I gave up knowing they would no sooner or later. "Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Aren't you taking Care of Magical Creatures with us, too?" Blaise asked me.

I nodded.

"Three electives?" Theodore sounded worried knowing how much work it would be.

I gave a sheepish smile.

"Please promise me if it turns out to be too much you'll drop one of them." Theodore told me.

I sighed. I glanced at Draco who had kept quiet this whole time.

"Katherine." Theodore gave me a look.

"Maybe."

He groaned realizing I probably wouldn't.

When we nearly reached the station Pansy and I excused ourselves to change into our robes.

We reached the station and traveled by carriage to Hogwarts.

We feasted and Professor Dumbledore gave a speech live he always would. When it was time to go to bed I carefully approached Draco making sure Theodore or anyone would see.

"Hi."

"Hey." He smiled at me. I smiled back and we stood there just smiling at each other for some time.

"To clarify what I tried implying on the train is-"

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to let me down easy and-" I cut him off as I kissed his cheek. He froze and I think stopped breathing.

"I like you Draco. In which way? Well in way I could see you than just a friend to me."

He came to senses and gave me a sincere smile.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Theodore looking suspiciously at us.

"I better go before Theodore marches over here." I told him.

He noticed Theodore did look like he was going to so he smiled at bid me good night.

"Good night, Draco." I gave him one last smile before walking to the dorm I would be sharing with Pansy and some other girls in third year.

Turns out that would be the last time that year I would be able to talk to Draco without anyone else around.

Theodore had stepped up his game and made it completely impossible for us to ever be alone. If he wasn't with us he made sure Crabbe and Goyle were with us. And no matter what Draco and I would ask they wouldn't leave.

It seems my time apart from Draco made me desperately want him around even more. It seemed that way for him too.

 **Draco**

Why Theodore?! _Why?!_

She finally told me she liked me too and then he takes her away. Ugh. I have the worst of luck.

Every single second of the day Theodore, Crabbe, or Goyle would be with her and wouldn't leave her side until another one of them came.

I would give her glances during all the classes I had with her, during each meal and she would respond to them. We would look at each other before she would look away because of Theodore.

It actually became even worse which I thought wasn't even possible.

As soon as news of Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban came out we were all under careful watch.

To make matters worse, that stupid hippogriff almost killed me! Luckily Theodore made this an exception for Katherine to be around me.

He knew not allowing her to see me when in pain would be going too far, but that didn't mean he wasn't there beside us both all the time to make sure nothing happened.

Let's just say there hasn't been a moment in my life that I was so thankful for the end of the school year to arrive. I anticipated for August to come. Once it did Theodore would be in Scotland with his father leaving Katherine and me to talk and sort things out once I went over to her manor for our family's yearly dinner.

How I longed for that day to come and I'm pretty sure Theodore would try to fight his father this year dreading what would happen if he left. But we all knew that no matter what their trip would not be cancelled in any way. That brought me immense joy.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I actually wrote the next chapter weeks before this one. Hopefully I will finish it this week. Till the next update.**

 **No wait! Don't exit out yet. I have a special announcement. The trailer for** _**His Endearment**_ **is out! Go check it out.**

 **Youtube Account Name is: Percabeth Lover. My profile picture to make it easier to identify is of Percy and Annabeth from Percy Jackson. I currently have 27 subscribers if that makes it easier.**

 **If you have any problems and you actually want to see it PM me or leave me a review asking for help. Outfit links don't work on here so either go to my Quotev page which is: Percabeth Lover or search my account name on Quotev which is: Percabeth-lover2**


	9. Not So Happy Cousin

It was mid-August and just like every year the Malfoys had come to the Winters Manor. Theodore was with his father in Scotland and it was just Draco and Katherine.

Like every year they walked through the garden in the back towards the big shaded tree. All was the same as every year, but that would soon change.

They sat on the stone bench under the tree.

The two were trying to avoid the topic that was on their minds for a bit before it would get awkward.

"You remember the summer before second year? When we realized how strange it was your whole family was born in the winter?"

"How could I not? We laughed till our stomachs hurt."

"I sometimes wish were kids again when school was so much easier. Just think that next year we'll have to take our OWLS exams."

They both laughed and at that moment they both decided to lay one of their hands on the space between them. Thier hands touched and a jolt of electricity went though both of them. They both stopped laughing and started at their hands.

They realised they couldn't hide their feelings and thoughts forever.

"Then again, other times I'm happy just the way we are right now." Draco's voice was now a quiet murmur.

"Why's that?" Her voice was just as quite.

"Because if we were still kids I wouldn't have been able to do this." With his other hand he cupped her cheek and and just started into each other's eyes.

They would both be lying if they said they hadn't been wanting to be alone with each other. It was obvious that they had both started harboring feeling for each other this past year. The only reason why Draco never had the courage to do anything with her before today was because of Theodore Nott, Katherine's cousin.

He too had in fact noticed their attraction to each other and rarely ever let them be alone. When they were younger Theodore had never minded Draco walking with Katherine, or linking his arm with her, much less them sitting next to each other. Things had changed this past year, now Theodore was the only one to link his arm with Katherine's, well except for Pansy. He sat next to her when Pansy wouldn't. He would walk with her and never let Draco and Katherine walk alone. Their other friends had noticed, some at Hogwarts had noticed. They all knew that it was only a matter of time before Draco and Katherine started dating. It was a miracle Theodore wasn't there with them. He had been reluctant to leave, but in the end left with his father on their yearly trip to Scotland.

Now that Theodore wasn't here, or anyone in that matter, Draco had taken his chance.

She smiled and leaned her head in his shoulder. They both the closed their eyes enjoying being in each other's arms as he put his arm around her. He intertwined their their hand's fingers together.

"Katherine Winters, will you go on a date with me?"

She lifted her shoulder to look him in the yes again and nodded her head. "Yes Draco. I would like that very much," she whispered with a smile which he quickly returned. They both stood up and embrace each other with her head on each other's shoulders since Draco wasn't tall enough to put his head on her head yet. She was only a few inches shorter than he was. They stayed like that until they heard a voice beside them.

"Miss Winters?" Katherine's faithful house elf, Eve spoke.

They let go of each other, reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"You're mother wanted me to inform you dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Eve. Tell her Draco and I will be there soon."

"Yes, Miss Winters." Eve bowed and apperated away.

Katherine turned her head so she was looking at Draco again who was smiling. She returned it and took his hand leading them both towards the Manor.

They were halfway there when Draco stopped. Katherine was confused. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Draco kissed her cheek. She was surprised at first but soon just smiled which made a wave of relief go over him. They started walking again. As soon as they were close to the Manor they unlocked their hands both wanting to surprise their parents later.

At dinner they kept glancing at each other with small smiles, with neither of their parents noticing. Once they were saying their goodbyes Katherine gave Draco a hug. This surprised both their parents. The only boy Katherine had ever hugged since she was young was Theodore. The gave each other smiles before Draco and his family were in the fireplace and gone in a puff of smoke.

As soon as they were gone, Arabella Winters, Katherine's mother asked her daughter, "Did he finally ask you?" She asked hoping he had.

Katherine just smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Finally!" She brought her daughter into a tight embrace celebrating.

"Did who finally ask her what?" Andrew Winters, Katherine's father asked clearly confused.

"Draco." His wife answered the first half of his question.

"What about Draco?"

"Draco finally asked our daughter out on a date." His wife answered cheerfully.

"He what!"

"Oh! Did he kiss you, too?"

Katherine again smiled and nodded, "On the cheek." she said which calmed her father down a bit but not fully. Her mother on the other hand clapped clearly overjoyed. Although her father seemed to be feeling the exact opposite.

"HE WHAT!"

* * *

Things at the Malfoy Manor were somewhat similar except for the angry father.

"Did you..." Draco's mother asked.

"Yup."

"Did you kiss her?" His father asked him.

He gave a huge smile. "Only on the cheek."

"That's my boy!" His father clapped his hand on his son's shoulder congratulating him.

"Oh, finally! I thought that I would have had to intervene." His mother told her son.

He laughed.

Throughout the night both Katherine and Draco could only think about one each other.

Let's just say Theodore is in for a surprise when he returns from his trip. His reaction most likely going to be similar to his uncle's.

* * *

The end of August had finally arrived and fourth term would be starting tomorrow. The Notts and Winters has gone over to the Malfoy Manor to have a their last meal together with their children. Theodore and his father had just arrived from Scotland, and neither his father or him knew of Katherine's and Draco's relationship yet. No one but Katherine and Draco's parents knew. She hadn't even told Pansy yet.

The Notts had just arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

"Alexander, Theodore, oh how I've missed you." Arabella Winters greeted her brother and nephew.

"We've missed you too, my sister."

"Hi, Aunt Arabella."

The adults all greeted the Notts and walked them to the dining room where dinner would be shorty.

"Theodore, why don't you get Katherine and Draco? They're outside." Theodore's uncle, Alexander Winters told him.

"Of course."

Arabella gave her husband a suspicious look. "Why do I have a feeling that the only reason you sent Theodore and not one of the house elves was for Theodore to find out about our daughter's relationship with Draco?"

"What? Of course not." His wife raised her eyebrow. "Okay, yes. If I'm not allowed to intervene then I'm sure Theodore will be able to show them both how _happy_ we are for them." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The adults laughed knowing he was only being a very protective father.

"Why did it sound like you just said Katherine and Draco are dating?" Katherine's uncle was also now in protective uncle mode.

"Draco asked Katherine out on a date two weeks ago, and since then they've been on three dates where on the third Draco asked her to be his girlfriend."

"Then, I'm with my brother-in-law on this one. If we can't intervene then I'm sure my son will be happy to do it for us."

The adults laughed once more.

"Oh well let's just say Theodore is in for a surprise." Lucius Malfoy said.

* * *

Theodore walked down the steps in the back of the Manor to where the garden was. It didn't take long for him to spot his cousin and Draco since he could easily spot the white dress she was wearing.

What Theodore saw confused, angered, and worried him. He saw them both leaning against a tree looking at each other's eyes. They were very close to each other and smiling. It confused him since he hadn't been expecting this, angered him because of how close they were to each other and worried that while he was gone things had changed for them.

He saw their lips moving meaning they were talking, but he wasn't close enough to be able to make out what was being said.

"You know most people would assume my favorite color is green since I'm a Slytherin, but they're wrong."

"Really? I thought you said your favorite color was green." The girl told the boy in front of her.

He smiled. "It used to be, but then I realized that there's a color I like, no, love that isn't green."

"Black?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hmm. Grey?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"Not just any blue, but the blue that are in specific someone's eyes and you get completely lost in them."

She smiled knowing very well he meant her blue eyes, but wanted him to tell her himself.

"Does that someone with such beautiful eyes as you put it have a name?"

"Mhm. She's also the most beautiful girl I've ever met. No, she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

"Do I know her?"

He chuckled knowing what she was doing. "Yes, as a matter of fact you do."

"Well, I can't wait to tell her how much you find her beautiful."

"You don't have too."

"Why's that?"

"Because I just did." He finally told her and brought one of her hands to his lips.

A few seconds later when Draco pulled his lips from the back of her, he was punched in the jaw.

Neither had noticed the very angry Theodore Nott who had reached his highest point of anger when he saw him kiss her hand.

"Theodore!" Katherine yelled at her cousin. She ran and bent down on the ground beside Draco who was in his back of the grass. He held his jaw clearly in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Katherine." Draco tried reassuring her.

"Merlin's beard! It's bruising!"

"Katherine, I'm fine." He held her hand hoping it would help her calm down.

"Why would you do that?!" Katherine yelled at her cousin.

"He kissed you!"

"He kissed the back of my hand and what if I wanted him to kiss me!"

"What?! Why would you want that?!"

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

Theodore froze. "What? Since when?!"

"He asked me out on a date two weeks ago and on our third date he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Theodore became frustrated. "How do I not know about this? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because we knew you would react like this and

would've made your father bring you back to England."

"But why?! Why did you say yes?!"

"You know what, Theodore? Just leave us. Tell my mother we will be there shortly."

"But-"

"Leave."

He sighed in defeat and frustration but left.

Katherine turned her attention back to Draco. "Are you sure you're okay? It looks like it hurts a lot."

"I told you I'm fine." He gave her a small smile. "It's nothing a small healing spell can't fix."

"Are you sure? I'm just worried. What if it swells or what if bruises really bad? What if-" She was silenced by Draco placing a kiss on her forehead and embracing her in his arms.

He pulled away a bit to look at her, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

She sighed and hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

He kissed her once more in the forehead. "Really, in fine. Come on, our parents are waiting." He stood up helped her up. He held her hand as they walked to the Manor.

They only hoped Theodore had calmed himself down by the time they were inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Outfits are on Polyvore on my account which is: Percabeth-lover2**

 **Trailer to the story is on my YouTube channel which is: Percabeth Lover. A way to tell mine apart from others is mine has 27 subscribers and 1 video.**

 _ **I got a review a while ago saying that this story is pretty bland and Katherine's character is not very believable. A Mary-Sue. That although my writing is good, the plot isn't the best. To clarify on this to anyone with the same in mind is I'm doing it intentionally. It's part of the plot I have in mind. Remember that no one is perfect. Everyone has flaws, Katherine is no exception to this. Some people just find it more difficult to admit to their faults.** **As for Draco and Theodore being to clingy well that will also change. It has to do with the plot I just explained.**_

 **Till next week. :)**


	10. Outed (Fourth Year)

Katherine, Theodore, and Draco walked with their parents on Platform 9 ¾ to board the train to go to Hogwarts.

Theodore kept glancing at Katherineand Draco from time to time to make sure they were "behaving" themselves.

Their parents said their goodbyes to all of them and left. The three boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment. On the way they bumped into Pansy and Blaise.

Both still didn't know about the new relationship in their group, but were to soon find out.

Pansy and Katherine sat beside each other while the boys sat across from them.

"I can't believe we're in our fourth year already. It feels as if just yesterday we were first on this train heading to Hogwarts for first year," Pansy squealed.

Theodore's eyebrows furrowed together. Why wasn't Pansy talking about Katherine and Draco's new relationship? His eyes lit up in realization. They hadn't told her.

"Do you know?" Theodore whispered to Blaise.

"Know what?" He answered in a whisper making sure no one else heard.

"Nevermind," Theodore shook his head. He raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco noticed. "What?"

This only made Theodore chuckle and shake his head. This meant that no one knew but him and their parents. He knew there was no way he could break the two apart, but there was a way for them to suffer just the tiniest bit for this.

"Pansy."

Pansy turned her attention to Theodore. "Yes?"

"Come," he grabbed her arm and Blaise's arms and dragged them out of the compartment.

Katherine and Draco gave each other nervous looks knowing what Theodore had in mind for them.

"What's your problem?" Pansy yanked her arm from his grip and rubbed it.

"Well, I've noticed that you're not as happy as I thought you'd be,"

"What are you talking about?" She asked clearly confused.

"Oh, you know just that your _best friend_ finally achieved to find herself a boyfriend. I mean all last year I tried and tried to keep them apart, but ultimately my efforts didn't work. I most certainly wasn't to happy about their new _relationship_ but I had assumed you would be thrilled of this news. And seeing how aren't I'm assuming they didn't tell you, either of you," he spoke to Blaise and Pansy.

"Wait, you mean to tell us," Blaise was wide eyed.

"That _they,"_ Pansy continued pointing a finger at the compartment they were once in.

"Yup." Theodore gave a smirk.

Pansy rushed for the door, but was pulled back by Blaise.

"Hold up, Pansy," he said. He turned his attention back to Theodore, but kept a firm grip on Pansy. "Since when?"

"I found out yesterday,"

Pansy relaxed not really thinking what he had just said. "Oh yesterday. Well I'm sure they were about to tell us today. It's no big deal. I mean I'm thrilled, but I had assumed that this has been going on for a while and they didn't tell us,"

"Um...Pansy. I don't think you heard him right." Blaise said which Pansy raised her eyebrows at. "He said he _found_ _out_ yesterday,"

"Yes, I did. And you know they wouldn't have told me right away since I would've dragged my father back to England since we were on our trip to Scotland."

Pansy's eyes darkened. "Then since when have they-" She was cut off by Theodore as his smirk grew.

"Two _weeks._ "

This made Blaise let Pansy out his grip and she stormed into the compartment.

She threw the door open which made Draco and Katherine jump in their seats.

If looks could kill, well Draco would be dead. "You little foul loathsome evil serpent! How could you not tell us!"

Draco wants normally afraid, but Pansy seemed to be doing the trick since his eyes showed the tiniest bit of fear.

"And you!" Pansy turned her attention to Katherine. "How could you not tell me?! We're best friends, we tell each other everything. So why did Theodore just tell me that you two," she pointer a finger accusingly at both of them, "have been _dating_ for _two weeks_ and didn't bother telling either Blaise or me!?"

Katherine cringed. "We were going to tell you once we got to Hogwarts because I knew you'd probably want to talk about it with each other face to face and not through letters."

Pansy calmed down a bit knowing she was right about how much they would've talked and owling wouldn't have been sufficient enough. "You should've still told me and we could've talked about when we got to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, truly I am."

Pansy groaned and slumped into her seat. "You owe me."

Katherine smiled. "I know." She turned to look at Draco smiling at her which made her blush.

"Wha-what? That's it?! Pansy you were suppose to be furious and-" Theodore started complaining but quoted by Blaise.

"Mate, we both know Pansy can't stay mad at her, none of us can."

Just like Pansy, Theodore slumped into his seat beside Draco and grumbled under his breath.

The girls left to go change into their robesand on the way bumped into Ginny Weasley.

"What where you're going, Weasley!" Pansy spat.

"Could say the same about you, Parkinson."

"Come on, Pansy," Katherine pulled Pansy's arm before she could say anything back.

They didn't bother going back to the compartment and waited till the train came to a stop and got off onto the platform.

The boys found them soon enough, and with them were Crabbe and Goyle.

The group of Slytherins made their way to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Draco helped Katherine get off and didn't let go of her hand and just walked into the Great Hall.

Theodore continued grumbling.

"Oh come on, Theodore. Lighten up." Blaise told him.

"You're going to have to get use to it," Pansy smirked.

"I know."

Pansy sat beside Katherine and Draco as the boys say across from them. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up for his yearly speech.

He spoke about the event that would be held this year: The Triwizard Tournament. He explained the competition between three schools were a champion would be picked from the Goblet of Fire to represent each school in a series of three tasks. The champion of one of the three schools will be awarded with 'eternal glory' and 1000 galleons. The two schools that would be joining them would be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute who will be arriving on the 30th of October. He continued saying that the requirement to enter your name into the goblet was to be at least seventeen years old.

Many complained because of this but were silenced by Dumbledore. Soon enough he raised his arms and the food appeared on the tables.

Students grabbed at their favorite foods. Excitement was all over the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor table was not excluded from this.

Ron's attention was steered from his friends and brothers to a certain brunette.

He looked towards the Slytherin table to see Katherine kissing Draco's cheek and his smiling at this.

"Bloody hell,"

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.

"You remember the Quidditch World Cup and how we saw Katherine and Draco there?"

"Yeah?" Hermione had joined into the conversation.

"Were they dating then? Katherine and Draco?"

"What? Not that I know of. Why?" Harry asked.

"You sure?"

Hermione turned to look at the blond and brunette smiling and though back to the match against Ireland and Bulgaria.

* * *

 _*flashback to Quidditch World Cup*_

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?" Ron huffed and he and his family along with Harry and Hermione climb up the stairs to their seats.

"Well, put it this way: if it rains you'll be the first the know," they heard Lucius Malfoy below them.

They look down to see him along with Draco and Katherine.

"Father, Katherine and I are in the Minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco boasted as they continued to walk to get to their seats but still earshot of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius turned to hit his son was his walking stick. "There's no need with these people."

Harry grabbed Hermione for them to just walk away but were stopped by Lucius's walking stick.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." Lucius told Harry with a fake smile before removing his cane and walking away.

Hermione caught Katherine's eye as she started to walk away. They smiled as acknowledgment of each other. She noticed Draco take Katherine's hand in his leading her the direction his father had walked off to.

Hermione didn't think much of this since it wasn't much different then taking her arm as he use to and ignored it and continued walking to their seats.

*end of flashback*

* * *

"Now that I think about it I did see Draco holding her hand. At the time it didn't seem at all strange, but now…" Hermione trailed off in thought.

"You don't think…" Ron trailed off as well.

"That they got together over the summer? Yeah that's exactly what I think." Hermione said.

"But how? Theodore wouldn't have allowed that." Ron argued.

"Unless Theodore wasn't there when it happened." Harry said as he noticed Theodore's discomfort as the two smiled at each other.

The trio laughed at this and continued eating their dinner. Soon Dumbledore dismissed them and they headed towards Gryffindor Tower to call it a night.

* * *

 **Go check out trailer on YouTube, account name is: Percabeth Lover and to identify it, it is the one with 27 subscribers. Outfits are on Polyvore under account Percabeth-lover2. Till next week. :)**


	11. Winters and Potter

Katherine let out a laugh as Draco told her about him sneaking up on Blaise this morning with Crabbe and Goyle's help. They had made it so Blaise had actually jumped.

Classes had already started, but the weekend had arrived.

She rested her head on her shoulder smiling.

She felt immense happiness that she could do this now. She really did miss her best friend last year and now she had him back as a best friend and a caring boyfriend.

"Are you upset you can't have a chance to put your name in the goblet?" Katherine asked curious to his answer.

"I don't know. I mean even if I could I don't know if I would even want to. Why do you ask?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek leaving it there for a few seconds before pulling away. "I don't want you getting hurt."

He smiled and kissed her temple. He breathed in her scent: strawberries and chocolate. Two of her favorite things to eat. The strawberry also from the scented shampoo she used.

"Come on, let's head back to the common room," he said standing up.

"You go on. I'm going to go to the library for a bit."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Draco, it's fine. Go ahead. I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright," he kissed the top of her forehead before heading to the dungeons.

Katherine walked through the hallway to the library. As she walked she noticed whispering and people staring at her. Some were pointing fingers.

For an instant on her face one could see a frown, but as quick as it appeared it also disappeared.

Deep inside she felt insecure about herself, but didn't allow herself to show it. It was a weakness her grandmother had told her. Don't cry, crying is for the weak, she would also tell her. Don't pout it makes you look not at all pretty. What boy would want to be with you if you're weak and ugly.

She hid these thought back into her head as she kept a straight face and keep walking trying to ignore the people around her.

She quickly found a book and sat down at an empty table. She drowned herself in the words and stories trying to forget about reality. Books allowed her to forget. Something she enjoyed to do once in awhile.

A couple of minutes later, a chair across from her was dragged against the floors making an unpleasant sound. She looked up to see Hermione Granger taking a seat across from her.

"Sorry. You don't mind, do you? It's just I-I wanted to ask you something?" Hermione said. By one look at her face you could tell she was nervous.

Katherine marked her spot and closed her book. "Not at all."

"It's just…" Hermione drifted off not really knowing what to say. "I just…"

"What's your favorite color?" Katherine asked. She figured Hermione had not had any question in mind as was just trying to find a way to talk to her.

"What?"

"Mine's blue. Not a sky or light blue, but a more darker shade like navy blue or Royal blue."

Hermione blinked confused at first before realizing what Katherine was doing. She smiled and said, "Um. I don't know." She giggled realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"Your turn. Ask me a question."

They went on asking each other random questions.

After a while it was Hermione's turn again and she noticed Katherine's wand.

"What's your wand made of?"

Katherine seemed caught off guard at first not expecting a question like that, but answered. "10 ¾ inches of Elm wood embedded with a core of a Phoenix feather."

"Mine's also 10 ¾ inches, but mine's vine wood with a dragon heartstring core." Hermione remembered that Elm wood was actually a light shade of brown so why was Katherine's wand black. "If it's Elm why is it black?"

Katherine smiled at the memory of the day she got her wand. "Ollivander confirmed this to be my wand, but my parents wouldn't have it. Everyone in the Winters family was to have a wand of black color like blackthorn or ebony. They demanded for him to get me another wand. He refused. They compromised in changing the color of the wood although Ollivander didn't seem too happy about it, but my parents were satisfied to say the least."

"I can imagine."

Katherine observed the muggleborn closely. She wasn't that hard to talk with, but if her parents found out of a Winter speaking with one of their kind willingly…

"I better go. I told Draco I would be back in the common rooms in an hour."

"You're dating him, aren't you?"

"Yes, for two weeks now actually. Well it was...nice talking to you, Granger."

"Same here, Winters."

Katherine left with her books but didn't make it far since she bumped into Draco on the way out the door.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you long."

"Just lost teach of time I guess."

"Here let me help you," Draco took some of the books for her arms. He noticed Hermione looking at them. "What are you staring at, Granger?"

"Nothing, _Malfoy._ I just wanted ask Winters if this was hers." Hermione walked up to them and held up Katherine's wand. "I found it at one of the tables, and thought it may have been yours since I noticed last year yours was of a black wood."

"Thank you, Granger."

"No problem," she responded before leaving the two.

"Filthy mud-"

Katherine cleared her throat.

Draco turned to look at her a signed. "Sorry."

She smiled at intertwined her fingers with his and walked to the dungeons to get ready for dinner. She freshened put her heels back on. Another thing her grandmother had told her over the summer.

"You're getting older and will soon become a woman. It's time for you to start dressing and acting like one. That means you have to start wearing heels and makeup. You need to start act like one to. Raise your head high. I will not have a Winter act like a spoiled brat. Never pout and whine." Her shrill voice would tell her.

Most would expect her grandmother on her father's side to be gentle and kind. Actually people would expect all her family to be kind and gentle as she is, but the truth is they're very strict.

The whole wizardly war sees them as the simplest pureblood family, but in reality they can be the toughest family. Whereas other pureblood families are snotty and aggressive towards anyone below them, the Winters don't need to do that for they find no need to boast their family name. They know they're superior and find it a waste of time to sink down to other's level.

Yes, they don't insult muggleborns, half bloods, muggles, and blood traitors. Yes, they will back down from a fight. They would this without losing their dignity and pride. No one will ever see a Winter will their heads down, but always with their heads held up high.

Katherine shut her eyes and cleared her thoughts. She checked her makeup and hair and went down to the common rooms where Draco was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed his hand and walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"There you two are." Theodore said as they said across from him.

"What's wrong, Nott? Nervous we were doing something?" Draco playfully smirked.

Theodore glared at him while everyone else chuckled.

Everyone finished up their food then headed back to the dorms for classes to start again tomorrow.

Next day came and they were all in potions at the time.

* * *

Snape was currently picking partners that would be permanent till Christmas break.

Draco sighed in annoyance as he was partnered up with a Hufflepuff boy who seemed a bit nervous as he sat down beside him.

Katherine giggled as Draco mouthed _Help me._

"Zabini with Granger," Neither of them looked thrilled of this.

"Longbottom and Goyle."

"Finnigan and Parkinson."

"Ugh great I'm stuck with the half-blood." Pansy mumbled as she got up from her seat beside Katherine and walked towards Seamus.

""Weasley and Crabbe."

"Noooo." Ron whined quietly which made Harry feel sympathy for him.

"Winters and Potter. Surely Ms. Winters will be able to ruff of some of her talents on you seeing Ms. Granger had no luck." Snape told Harry.

Draco raised his head from the table and jerked his head toward Harry who sat beside Katherine. He was fuming and glaring daggers at him. Katherine noticed and rolled her eyes.

Snape went on listing our partners which mostly everyone didn't seem happy with.

"Umm so what do you have in mind...for the potion?" Harry asked.

Katherine slightly laughed. She pushed a potions book that had several pages marked. "Here. The ones marked are several potions I've been wanting to try, but there are plenty of more to choose from."

Harry smiled and took the book and skimmed through it. He stopped on a page that was on a Love Potion Antidote; it was one of the marked pages she had.

"How about this," he pointed at the page.

He looked up to see her raising an eyebrow at him with a slight smile. "What?"

"Any reason you chose this potion out of all of them in here?"

"To be fair it was one of _your_ marked pages."

"To be fair I have tons of potions marked _you_ just happened to choose this one."

They laughed at their antics. Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him. _I'll tell you later,_ He mouthed.

"Well since it's due before Christmas break so we could meet up at least once every week." Katherine told him as she packed her things up since class had ended.

"Sure,"

She gave him one last smile before walking towards Draco who was glaring at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of class.

Ron and Hermione stood outside the door waiting for him. "Why did you have to get a good partner? And when I say good partner I mean Katherine."

"Ron's right. While you got Katherine we got Zabini and Crabbe." Hermione said. She had really hoped she had Horne paired up with her new "friend." She had enjoyed their talk yesterday and hoped that wouldn't be the last time they would talk.

* * *

"It's actually no surprise they're together. It was only a matter of time." Harry told his friends.

He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Neville were by the courtyard and looking towards the new couple.

"They really look comfortable with each other." Ron noted.

Draco was leaning on a tree as he hugged Katherine from behind. His neck was buried in the crook of her neck with his eyes closed. She laid on his chest with her own arms embracing his that laid on above her stomach. She too had her eyes closed with her neck craned a bit to give Draco a better access to her neck. Both were unmoving just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"They've been in that same position for almost ten minutes already." Fred also noted.

"Don't they get bored?" George continued.

"Obviously not." Ginny answered.

The couple were indeed not at all bored. They would actually stay like that for hours if they could. Draco finally broke the silence and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and he smiled at that. There was nothing that could bring him more joy than making the girl he held in his arms happy, laugh, and smile. He kissed her cheek. She turned in his arms so she was now facing him. He smiled down at her, not a playful one, or any smirk at all. Just a simple smile. She was probably the only one who could be make him smile like that.

They pressed the foreheads together. She whispered something to him which in result made him laugh.

"Man, isn't that a sight to see. Draco Malfoy laughing." Both the Weasley twins said.

Draco leaned down and brought his lips to her, kissing her slowly. His grip on her waist tightened which brought her even closer to him. As her arms moved to be around his neck, she kissed him back. Her lips tasted of strawberries while his of green apples, their favorite things to eat. They continued snogging and didn't notice a certain cousin trying to interrupt them by clearing his throat _very_ loudly. They didn't breaks immediately only in spite of him. He cleared his throat again, this time louder than before.

"Whaaat? Can't you see we're busy?" Draco whined as they broke their kiss but not separating from each other. She giggled while she was held him in a tight embrace. She hugged his torso and was extremely close to his chest, with her face buried in his coat.

"I'll remind you that's _my_ _cousin_ you're snogging."

"And let me remind you that she's _my girlfriend_. I can snog her all I want." He teased.

"You know, you're lucky you're my friend," Theodore told him, "or else you would already be somewhere very far from here where no one would ever find you." He gritted his teeth.

"Theodore, stop it. I hoped you would be okay with this seeing as how happy I am."

Theodore looked as his cousin, "You were happy too when," he pointed an accusing finger as Draco who had a huge smirk on his face, " _he_ didn't snog you every single minute of the day."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating by hmm, I don't know? A lot?" Draco told him.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Katherine sighed. "Come on, Draco." She pulled her boyfriend's hand inside the castle, leaving her cousin behind.

"Where are we going?" He asked once they were completely out of sight and earshot of Theodore.

"The library. I just finished my last book and want to start another one."

He smiled down at her as he put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek and she looked up in confusion at his sudden action.

"What?" She smiled at him.

He rubbed his nose with hers while his eyes were closed and responded, "Nothing."

They continued walking to the library and spent an hour there until dinner would start.

She has found a very interesting book and had sat down at one of the tables wanting to start it.

Draco sat beside her, admiring her still not believing he had Katherine Winters as his girlfriend. She was finally his and he was hers, and he wanted to make sure everyone knew that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you guys think of Grandmother Winters? And can you see what I meant when I said even Katherine ain't perfect. You're starting to see her flaws how she deals with them. Another thing I didn't get to write this chapter was Draco and Katherine's first kiss. Will be written in a later chapter so don't assume that their kiss in the courtyard was their first. Will be in a flashback on another chapter. You can also start seeing that the Trio are now starting to get more involved in the plot especially Hermione. More will appear in later chapters.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who has favorited this story. It's now currently at 54 story followers and I am so thankful for this. I don't know. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story even though my updates are slow. I'm really going to start updating more frequently.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


	12. Mudblood

Katherine and Harry were currently in the library taking notes on what they would need for their potion for Snape's class.

Before they had started Draco had come with Katherine much to her protest.

"Draco, I'll be fine. Go back to the common room. It's only an assignment."

"Not going to happen."

When they arrived Harry was already waiting at a table that would be in clear sight of everyone.

"Draco-"

"Nope."

Katherine sighed at let him pull her to Harry.

"Potter." Draco spat his name when they stood across from him.

Harry looked up from his potions book. "Malfoy," he said with the same nasty tone.

"Draco-"

"Nope." He pulled a chair out for her to sit in and sat next to her.

Katherine noticed Harry's confused expression and started explaining to him, "He refuses to leave me alone with you even thought I told him he has nothing to worry about," she directed the last part to Draco who was busy glaring daggers at Harry.

"Like I said, no way it's going to happen."

Katherine started thinking of a way to make him leave, and suddenly an idea popped into her head. She leaned at brought her lips close to Draco's ear and whispered, "If you don't leave I will let Theodore come wherever we go for a _week_ to make sure you don't _kiss_ me, _hug_ me, or even hold my hand."

Draco's eyes widened. He turned to look at her straight in the eyes. "You don't seriously mean that, do you?"

"Oh, I do."

Draco quickly pecked her lips before rushing out of the library.

Harry was now even more confused. What could she had told him to make Draco rush out in a hurry no longer wanting to be anywhere near here. He raised an eyebrow at Katherine to which she only gave him an innocent smile and shrug. He slightly chuckled.

For the next half hour they had taken notes on ingredients for the potion and pondered where they could get them. While Harry read the ingredients Katherine wrote them down on a piece of parchment with her quill.

"Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and extract of Gurdyroot."

"I actually have a bottle of castor oil that I bought in Diagon Alley before the term started."

"And I think I know where to get Gurdyroot. My friend Neville bought one during second year to protect him from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why would he need to do that? He's a pureblood isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Neville is just like that."

Katherine laughed at this. "Well as for the wiggentree branches, I've read that the tree is guarded by Bowtruckles, but I think-"

"Hagrid."

"What?"

"I mean I can ask Hagrid for help with that. It may be in the Dark Forest or he may know of it and help us out." Harry explained.

"Well I guess that settles it. We'll meet up next week to start and I guess finish the potion if we can."

"Bet Malfoy will be happy to hear that."

This caused Katherine to slightly laugh. "It most certainly will."

They both packed up their things and went their separate ways.

Harry headed to Gryffindor tower to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Good. Only thing was Draco had first refused to leave us alone."

"What do you mean he at first refused?"

"Well I don't know what she told him, but Katherine whispered something to him that I couldn't make out and he asked if she was serious, she said yes and next thing I know he rushes out of the library."

"Probably told him she would dump his sorry arse." Ron smirked.

Fred scoffed from above them as he came down from the boy's dorms. George trailed behind him not so amused.

"Please, that'll happen when you get an Outstanding in Potions." Fred lightly joked.

"George all you alright?" Hermione asked him. He didn't seem as cheerful as he normally would. He blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yeah, brilliant. Just lost in thought."

Hermione seemed spectacle about this and would be sure to ask him about it later.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here."

Katherine looked up a bit startled from her book. Once again she found herself in the library.

"So, how did you like working with Harry. He didn't make you do all the work did he?" Hermione laughed as she was about to sit across from her, but froze as a voice spoke behind her.

She had finally taken into account Katherine's slightly nervous expression.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco Malfoy stood behind her glaring at her.

"I was...just wondering if Harry wasn't much of a hassle for her?" She said in a form of a question. She had no idea he would be here, but she should've expected it.

Before Draco could say something back, Katherine spoke up. "Draco, she was only wondering. Besides, there no use in arguing."

"You're right. There's no need with her type of people." Draco smirked. "Filthy mudblood." He hissed.

Hermione had now come to a point where she wasn't surprised on Draco calling her this, but when she turned to look at Katherine she expected for her to calm him out. Boy, was she wrong. She had simply ignored it and looked back down.

Hermione felt a sense of betrayal. Which was silly since she hardly knew Katherine and shouldn't have expected her too. She hadn't bothered to stand up for her in the past years at Hogwarts, how was this time any different?

Without saying anything else, she left the two. If she had looked back she would've seen the fracture of guilt that was visible on Katherine's face.

Draco scoffed before sitting beside Katherine and kissing her temple.

"Has your father written to you yet?" Draco's asked as he played with the wavy curls in her hair.

She turned to him and replied, "Yes, and he actually told me something interesting." Since her father worked with the Minister, he knew all about the TriWizard Tournament. "He told me there's a ball, a Yule Ball. It's on Christmas so it means none of us will be going home during the holidays."

"A ball? Doesn't that mean we have to have dates?"

"Well, not necessarily, but I guess."

"Well, will you be my date then?"

Katherine smiled and laughed. "Of course. Who else would I go with? Blaise? Theodore?"

"Viktor Krum." Draco mumbled, but Katherine was able to hear.

"I told you he was only being polite"

"I guarantee he wasn't" Draco said remembering the Quidditch World Cup.

 _*flashback*_

 _As soon as they entered the Minister's box they got into their seats close to the Minister himself._

" _Hello, Katherine."_

" _Minister," Katherine had already met the minister many times before when her father would take her to the Ministry._

" _You're father will be here in a bit. He had to go sent a few messages. Nothing to worry about."_

" _Thank you, minister."_

" _Nothing to worry about, my dear. Come sit. The match will begin soon."_

 _Katherine sat down with Draco beside her._

 _Just as soon as the match was about to begin, her father showed up._

 _He walked over to Lucius and they began discussing. Her father then turned to her. "Lucius and I have to go. Stay with Draco and the minister. Don't wonder off. The minister himself will take you and Draco back to the Manor."_

 _She didn't argue and just nodded her head. Soon her father and Lucius left and the match had begun._

" _Who do you wager will win?" Draco asked her._

" _The Irish."_

" _You sure about that? Cause I'm certain Bulgaria will win. They have Viktor Krum. They have to win."_

" _I'm positive."_

" _Willin to bet on this?"_

" _Fine. What about if the Irish win you have to get me...a chocolate frog."_

" _Alright. And_ _ **when**_ _I win, you have to kiss me."_

" _Kiss you?" Katherine laughed._

 _Draco only smirked and nodded._

" _Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake._

" _Deal."_

 _Turns out the Irish did in fact win, much to Draco's disappointment._

 _The minister told them they would be leaving shortly but he was going to talk a bit with the teams._

" _Why don't you two join me?"_

 _That was how they both met Viktor Krum._

 _The first thing Krum told them, or in fact told Katherine was "You're a very beautiful girl."_

 _Let's just say Draco no longer liked the World's Best Seeker._

 _When they told him they went to Hogwarts he told them they would see him shortly there._

 _Katherine simply smiled while Draco frowned. As they were about to leave Krum took Katherine's hand and kissed the back of her hand and bid them farewell._

 _The minister met up with them again and apparated them to Winters Manor._

 _Once there Katherine noticed Draco's very sour mood._

 _She knew exactly the reason behind it. "He was only trying to be a gentleman."_

" _No, we was bloody trying to make a move on you."_

 _She sighed and put her arms around his torso. He hugged her back._

" _That's the only thing that is difficult with having you as a girlfriend. Every guy is always trying to make a move on you. I mean I get why, but-" Before he could start ranting she pressed her lips to his._

 _He was confused at first but realized what was happening and kissed her back._

 _When they pulled away he said with a smirk, "I should rant more."_

 _This only caused her to laugh. He leaned in and pecked her lips then pulled her into an embrace. Oblivious that their mothers were staying only a few feet away grinning before leaving the living room for them to be alone._

 _*end of flashback*_

"And if I remember correctly, don't you still owe me a chocolate frog?"

"Ya ya. I'll get you it," they both laughed and stayed in the library for a few more minutes before going back to the common room.

* * *

Till the next update.


	13. A Winters's Imperfection

Hermione walked through the hallways heading to the library. She thought about her last visit to the library. She should've known better to just walk up to her without making sure no one was around. Especially if that someone was Draco Malfoy.

She fastened her pace knowing she was always in the library on the weekends, especially in the early morning. She hoped she would be alone to talk about it before she would head back to the Slytherin common room to meet up with her friends for breakfast then Hogsmeade.

She entered the library to find it dead silent. She didn't see her at any one of the tables, so she searched through the aisles of bookshelves. Sure enough she found her returning some books in their proper spaces.

Katherine didn't turn around to look at her, but she knew she was there. She had expected it. She was still pondering on how she would want this to play out. She had somewhat enjoyed their first real conversation, but she was a muggleborn. If anyone were to see them and tell others about it. Well it would only be a matter of time before her grandmother found out someway and she did not want another lecture.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

She turned around to face her. Hermione noticed something she hadn't noticed before. She looked down at her feet from the nose they made to see her wearing heels.

"Why are you wearing those?"

Something in Katherine shifted. "It's none of your business," She turned around and walked away. She didn't like when others questioned her appearance. Prior to her grandmother's constant remarks on how she should dress better. Hermione rushed after her confused at her sudden change in mood, but when she turned at the turn Katherine had made she was nowhere in sight.

Katherine looked down at her dress now feeling insecure in it. She rushed back to her dorm and looked through the dresses she had which made up almost all her wardrobe. Pasny turned as she heard the door open and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to change my dress and then my shoes," she said as she dug threw her clothes looking for a blue dress. Her grandmother had told her she looked best in blue. That was probably one of the very few compliments she had ever given her.

"Why? You look fine,"

"Fine?" Katherine panicked. She knew she had to change, but she looked fine? Fine isn't fine, it's bad.

She desperately continued looking for another dress and finally settled on a white dress and crime colored heels.

She spun around to face Pansy who had a frown on her face but quickly changed into a smile when Katherine turned.

"Better?"

"You look very pretty."

Katherine sighed in relief. "Alright. Well let's head down."

They both walked into the common room to find Blaise and Theodore waiting. The four of them headed to the Great Hall knowing Draco would catch up with them.

Katherine walked alongside Theodore.

"I forgot to ask you how your project with Potter went."

"It went well. Well most likely be finished with it in a week or two."

"Good."

They walked in silence the rest of the way and started eating breakfast.

Draco walked in with Crabbe and Goyle a couple of minutes later. He sat beside Katherine and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead. "Good morning. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Draco knew about Katherine's self insecurity especially when it was about her appearance. That's why every time he saw her he would tell her she looked beautiful. He wasn't lying but he knew if he didn't say anything she would get a bit worried.

He has been wanting to talk to her about it, but every time he tries bringing it up she quickly changes to subject.

Draco looked towards Theodore and he too knew about Katherine's problem. Theodore nodded with approval.

As soon as they finished they headed to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

Theodore and Blaise headed to Three Broomsticks while Pansy tagged along with Katherine and Draco to Honeydukes. Crabbe and Goyle following them.

Draco had his arm around Katherine while she talked with Pansy. As soon as they entered Honeydukes, the two girls rushed to their favorite section: chocolate.

As they were picking out some chocolate Pansy started talking about Katherine's relationship.

"I wish someone looked at me the way Draco looks at you,"

Katherine grabbed her friend's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "You will, and that's a promise."

Pansy smiled thankful for her amazing friend.

"What's a promise?" Draco appeared behind Katherine as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

Pansy and Katherine laughed. "Nothing,"

"Here lay me pay for that," he signaled Crabbe and Goyle to take the sweets for their hands and headed to the register. "I owe a you a chocolate frog anyway," he smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before following Crabbe and Goyle to pay for the sweets.

"Are you excited to see Krum again?" Pansy asked Katherine as they headed outside the shop.

"I guess, but Draco sure isn't happy about it."

Pansy shook her head giggling. "Can't he get through his thick head you only like him."

Katherine shrugged.

As soon as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came out they headed to The Three Broomsticks to meet up with Blaise and Theodore.

On their way there, Katherine stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"I forgot I need to buy a few things like more quills and ink."

"I'll come with you," Draco volunteered.

"It's fine. I'll only be a few minutes," she told him.

"At least take Goyle with you,"

"Fine. Come on, Gregory."

With that Pansy, Crabbe, and Draco continued on to Three Broomsticks while the two headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Katherine hooked her arm with Goyle's as they headed there. He was a lot tall her her despite her genetic tall genes from her parents.

"Are you excited for the TriWizard Tournament?"

Katherine asked him.

"I guess,"

When they got there, Katherine grabbed her quills and quickly paid for them. On the way out she quite literally bumped into Hermione.

Katherine had most certainly had not expected this. Ever since this morning she had hoped she wouldn't be seeing her for a while. She really hoped she wouldn't say something about her change of outfits, but that is indeed what she did.

"You've changed your dress and shoes. Was it something I said this morning because I didn't-"

Hermione stopped talking as she saw Goyle appear behind Katherine. He had been a bit distracted, but had caught up with Katherine.

The look he was giving Hermione was not at all pleasant. "Is she bothering you?"

"Of course not, Gregory. But I think it would be best if we left. The others are waiting." Katherine gently tugged on his sleeve and pulled them out of the shop with a frowning Hermione behind them. She didn't understand Katherine's sudden change towards her, and she hoped she could change it. She really had enjoyed talking to her. It was nice to talk to someone with a similar interests in their studies.

"Do you think I look nice?" Katherine asked Goyle.

"You look stunning. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's just something Granger said this morning, but it's no big deal."

"You spoke with her this morning?"

"I was in the library and she had come up to me. It wasn't really a conversation. More like I noted her presence."

"She's very annoying don't you think?"

Katherine shrugged with a frown.

They continued walking with their conversation shifting back to the Tournament.

They only stayed at the Three Broomsticks for a while before heading back to the castle.

Katherine had decided not to go the library today since she didn't want to run in into Hermione again. Instead she and Theodore walked through the courtyard.

"Your grandfather must not be happy you aren't going home during the holidays." Theodore told Katherine.

Katherine smiled at the mention of her grandfather. While her grandmother was hard on her and only showed tough love, her grandfather was the complete opposite. Her grandfather on her father's side simply adored her. He would always tell Katherine to ignore his grandmother. What she was saying was rubbish. She was beautiful no matter what she wore.

She had told Theodore about the Yule Ball, but he didn't seem at all excited for it.

"Trust me, I'm not happy about it either. I only ever see him a few times. Speaking about the holidays, who will you be asking to the Yule Ball."

"Well seeing as you and Draco are dating now, I won't be able to accompany you. You know as family, but now I'll probably just go with some girl from Slytherin or Beauxbatons."

"There isn't a girl you fancy at all?"

"Nah. For now you're the only girl in my life,"

"Come on. There has to me a girl you at least like a tiny bit,"

"Well if I hadn't spent all last year trying to keep you and Draco apart I may have had time to look at girls, but seeing as I did…" Theodore shrugged his shoulders and have her a playful smile showing her he was kidding...kind of.

Katherine laughed. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Shut up," he playfully told her. This caused them both to laugh.

They headed inside for supper.

* * *

Soon it was October 30th and the visiting schools would be arriving.

Katherine and Harry hadn't finished their project as they had planned to, seeing she was now avoiding them for a while.

Hermione had continued trying to try to fix their "friendship" but had no luck.

Instead Katherine seeked out someone else to talk to about her studies. Like the last years she spent her times studying with her cousin Luna Lovegood.

Luna's mother had been Katherine's uncle. Her father's sister. The Winters family never really saw the Lovegood family which included Pandora. Despite the Lovegood family being a completely pureblood family, Katherine's mother had not approved of Luna's father from the start. Xenophilius had always been a loon to her. But Katherine's grandfather had been supportive and allowed them to get married deposits him also thinking Xenophilius being a bit odd to him.

Ever since Pandora's tragic death the Winters fm silt had lost touch with the Lovegoods. Well not as much with Luna since their grandfather still very much adored her. She reminded him of his mother, whom she missed deeply.

The only thing he had been really upset with Pandora about her death was Katherine had been visiting the Lovegoods the day of the tragic incident. This resulted in her and Luna both being able to see Thestrals.

Katherine and Theodore were the only ones who actually accepted Luna without calling her Luna. Despite Luna and Theodore not being blood related they were still technically family.

This had made Theodore think about just going with Luna to the Ball seeing he didn't want to be annoyed my a girl he wouldn't be interested in at all.

Going back to the current day the two visiting schools would be arriving. Most were excited. Katherine was excited to see her friend Fleur. She was a bit happy about seeing Krum again, but Draco was no where near happy about this. Were they all in for an interesting year.

* * *

Till the next update. :)


	14. Somone's Crushing On A Winters

Katherine and Goyle walked to where most of the students were crowded. Students stared in awe as they witnessed a small carriage in the sky being pulled by Abraxan horses. There was also the top of the boat gliding through the water which then rose to reveal a humongous ship.

"Must be Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Goyle told the pretty brunette beside him.

Pansy and Theodore approached them staring at the two schools. Finally the day has come. It was October 30th and the two visiting schools had arrived at Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament.

"Come on, we should head to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner," Pansy told them. They all agreed and headed to the Great HAll where Crabbe, Blaise, and Draco were already seated. Draco seemed to be in a sour mood, but as soon as he saw Katherine his eyes lit up.

Katherine sat beside him and held his hand under the table. Their friends sat around them. As soon as the Great Hall was filled with every Hogwarts student, Dumbledore rose to the front. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him.

Dumbledore again explained to them a bit about the Tournament. Filch ran in and whispered something to Dumbledore most likely telling him the schools were ready. He then proceeded to run back.

"Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies and gentlemen of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime," Dumbledore spoke as the doors opened to reveal both boys and girls dresses in light blue uniforms. They walked with their head high and in all their grace. Many boys stared at the beautiful girls while girls started at the boys. They were nothing but attractive.

Katherine looked towards her cousin to see if he was perhaps looking at a pretty girl. but he seemed quite bored. She lightly jabbed him with her elbow in the ribs.

"What?" he asked confused. She just simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the front. She saw a small girl no older than the age of eight in the front. She remembered her to be Gabriela. She had met her on her trip to France where she had met Gabriela's older sister Fleur Delacour. Her grandmother was friends with Fleur's grandmother which explains how they met.

As soon as they were all at the front and seated, after their own headmistress sat showing their respect toward her, Dumbledore spoke again. "And now our friends from the North please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

Big strong looking boys walked in pounding their staffs on the ground. They then started running towards the front doing a few flips. Student watched in it could not get better than this, but it did. Students turned their attention back to the doors to see the headmaster walk in, but not just him. People whispered his name, some couldn't believe it was actually him. Ron Weasley was no exception.

"Blimey it's him. Viktor Krum."

Ron stared at him in awe. The world's greatest seeker was at Hogwarts. He was too busy staring he didn't notice that Krum seemed to be scanning the room a bit as if he were looking for someone. Yet, his eyes stopped when he found the face he was looking for. And to Harry and Hermione it was no surprise on who. Katherine gave a small smile towards Krum, which he returned. Harry chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy defiantly doesn't seem happy with the smile Krum is giving Katherine."

Ron shook his head clearing his mind and noticed this too. He too chuckled. "This is going to be an interesting year."

"When is it not?" Harry half-joked.

In the middle of them eating Hermione paused and turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. Are you and Katherine still working on the potion for Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Course. Why do you ask?"

Hermione looked back to see Katherine turning Malfoy's chin to her and her smiling at him. This seemed to calm his bad mood a bit as he turned her smile. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"It's just...A few weeks ago I had an actual conversation with her and I had hoped he would talk again, but…"

"But what?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned back to look at Harry and Ron. "I don't know. One morning I came across her in the library. I had noticed she was wearing heels, curious I asked her since I don't remember her wearing them last year. Then she sort of snapped at me-"

"What do you mean snapped at you?"

"Well it seems to throw her off a loop and then later when i saw her in Hogsmeade she had changed her dress and shoes."

"She's a bit insecure about her own appearance," Harry said as he took a bite from a piece of bread.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked confused.

"Wait, are we still talking about Katherine. And I mean the Katherine Winters The girl that all girls envy for her looks and the girl all boys stare at wishing she was theirs? That Katherine?"

"Look I know it sounds a bit strange, but I've been noticing during the times we've been working on our project. She even kinda admitted it to me. I mean she didn't actually tell me, but she it implied it a little." Harry told them. "Plus I think I know the reason behind it. Or should I say the prers behind it."

"Please dont tell me its the git she's dating. I really do mean it when I say she deserves someone better than the prat Malfoy." Ron groaned.

"No actually. I think it's her grandmother."

"Wait, explain." Hermione said now curious.

"Well we were in the library and an owl came in with a letter. As she was reading it she seemed to be get more uncomfortable. She started fiddling with her dress and combing her fingers through her hair flowing down at them. When she had finished reading the letter I had asked her who it was from. The letter and she said her grandmother."

"Must be her grandmother from her mother's side. I heard from my parents the Winters are all really kind and will never be seen criticizing another person. Dad has actually met her father. Works in the ministry and from what dad says he in nothing but a gentleman."

"I have to agree with you Ron. I've actually met her father, last year. You remember when I blew up my aunt and I met with the Minister of Magic? Well when we were walking Mr. Winters walked in and introduced him. He was really polite and had agreed with the minister in the situation not deserving a punishment."

Ginny who seemed to have been listening to the trio's conversation spoke up. "Don't be so sure. Don't you remember great-aunt Muriel. Ron? From mom's side? Rude to everyone she meets."

"True, but despite what side her grandmother is, Katherine doesn't deserve that," George had also been listing, along with Fred. "She's beautiful despite what someone might say,"

"Aaw, don't tell me you have a crush on the Slytherin princess, Georgie." Fred teased his twin. The Weasleys and Harry laughed not noticing George's red face. Only did Hermione notice which seemed to be enough to prove her suspicions. George Weasley was crushing on Katherine Winters.

* * *

As the Gryffindors walked back to the common room Hermione pulled George to the back of the group.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked a bit nervous.

"Don't act dumb with me. I saw how upset you were when Fred joke about them breaking up. How you stood up for her just now. How you said she does not deserve someone criticizing her. I see the way you look at her George," Hermione said not bothering to say her name since she knew George knew who she was talking about. And in case anyone was listening to their conversation.

George tried laughing to hide how nervous he truly was. "Like a Slytherin, You've got to be joking Hermione."

"George…" Hermine gave him a stern looking empakshisng she was not playing games.

"Fine, yes I do like her. But you can't tell anyone. I when I Say anyone I mean anyone. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not even Fred."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me,"

George smiled thankfully mat Hermione. He seemed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he wasn't the only one who knew about his crush on the Slytherin princess.

Yes, he knew he probably never had a chance with her, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

It has started raining and people rushed into the castle to get away from the rain. Lots of students were gathered in the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire was set up.

Cedric Diggory and his friends from Hufflepuff laughed as they entered. His friends pushed him towards the goble and he entered his name. His friend cheered at exited the Great Hall.

The trio were there along with many Gryffindors. Hermione was reading a book when the Weasley twins entered cheering. The rest of the student cheered them on.

"Thank you. Thank you." the twins said.

"Well lads, we've done it." One of the twins said.

"Cooked it up just this morning," The other twin continued.

"It's not going to work," Hermine sung.

"Oh yeah?" the twins made their ways and crouched behind her.

"And why's that, Granger?"

"You see this? This is an age line," Hermine outlined the circle around the Goblet of Fire, "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" the twins asked with smirks on their faces.

Heroine scoffed. "Sooo. A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dimwitted as an aging potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," the twins laughed.

They stood up potions ready. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They drank the potion and jumped past the age line. Students clapped. They cheered as the submitted their names into the goblet. Everyone cheered.

Then the blue flames of the gobet swooshed down on them and threw them back over the age line.

The twins got up and had white, crazy, long hair with beards.

"You said."

"No, you said," the two twins spoke then started quarrelling on the ground. People formed a circle around them and chated "Fight!" over and over again.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

The hall quieted down as Viktor Krum entered accompanied by his headmaster and none other than Katherine Winters. Goyle was not far behind her.

Hermione noticed Katherine had changed out of her uniform into a warm dress with some tights and a black coat with the buttons undone. She wore black ankle boots to complete her outfit. They locked eyes for a second, but Katherine quickly averted her gaze to Krum who had just entered his name into the goblet.

Krum turned and put a hand on Katherine's shoulder to turn them to walk back into the hallway.

"Thank you for coming with me to enter my name into the goblet," he told her with his thick Bulgarian accent.

"It's wasn't a problem at all," she told him.

"Why don't I walk you to you common room,' he offer her, but was stopped by Goyle steeping in the way.

"It's no need. Gregory here will take me back."

Krum seemed a bit upset, but nodded his head. He took one of her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before leaving with his headmaster.

"Not a word to Draco," Katherine told Goyle. He seemed hesitant. "It's not that I don't want him knowing, but if he did he would only get angry with Krum."

"For a good reason. Another guy just kissed his girlfriend's hand," Goyle countered back.

"You're right. Beside even if we didn't tell him he would find out one way or another. And that would only make him upset with me for not telling him," Katherine agreed.

They both walked down to the dungeons to find Blaise and Theodore lounging on one of the couches.

"There you are. Draco and Crabbe just went to the library to look for you.

Katherine sighed and sat on the sofa across from them and closed her eyes for a bit. Only when did the common room door open did she open her eyes. Draco walked in a bit worried, but it faded once he saw his girlfriend.

"There you are. I got worried when I didn't find you in the library."

Katherine sighed a bit. Preparing herself for what was about to come. She stood up and faced Draco biting her lip slightly. "I left the library because Viktor Krum asked me to accompany him to the great Hall to enter his name into the goblet,"

"What?!" Draco was now not happy at all.

Theodore looked up from the book he was reading with a new interest in their conversation. Blaise and him smiled in amazement.

"Did Krum do anything that might upset Draco more, my dear cousin," Theodore said with a sirk.

Katherine seemed a bit annoyed with her cousin, but answered anyways. "He kissed my hand."

"HE WHAT?!" Draco was fuming now.

"Its nothing, Draco. He was only being polite."

"No he wasn't Kathrine. He bloody fancies you. Can't you see that?"

"Mate, calm down." Theodore had now lost his smirk as Draco raised his voice. He knew Katherine was getting upset and as much as he didn't like their relationship, he didn't want them to fight.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nott. Krum kissed by girlfriend and you expect me to calm down?"

"Let me remind you she is my cousin. I care about her as much as you do and even though I'm not happy with what Krum did it doesn't mean you have to start yelling." Theodore had stood up and was now glaring at Draco.

"Enough." Katherine spoke. She looked at the two boys in disbelief and sighed before leaving for the door.

'Where are you going?" Theodore asked her.

"To the library, and if I can I would like to be _alone_." She said indicating the last part to Draco and Goyle.

She left not boring to look at the deadly glares Theodore was giving Draco.

* * *

I walked into the library walking straight to the aisle I had been in before Krum had come up to me.

I continued looking for a book that I could read before my new shipment of books came. I don't want to think about what had just happened and needed a book to escape from reality for now.

"Katherine Winters."

"George Weasley," I said without looking away from the selection of books I was currently looking at.

"You know I wonder how it's possible you can tell the difference between Fred and me without even looking at us when sometimes my own mother can't tell us apart."

"I'm a very observant person. Besides, your twin seems to refers me as Ms. Winters while you say my name."

"Right,"

I glanced to see him giving me a small smile. "Is there anything I can do for you, or…."

"No. Nothing at all. Just thought I should hi."

I nodded my head.

"You know I think this is the first time I've seen you without Malfoy by your side."

I a gave a small smile. Most of the time I was with Draco and if I weren't with him I would be someone else from my group of friends, but I guess people paid more attention to when i was with Draco.

"Well, I'll see you some other time." He was about to leave, but I called his name before he could leave my sight. He turned with his hands in his pocket.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you without your twin."

"It seems were both without our less attractive other."

I giggled. "You and Fred are identical."

"Maybe, but I consider myself to be more attractive than him,"

"Im sure he feels the same way, but reverse."

He laughed. For the next twenty minutes he told me stories about her family which seemed very entertaining. I in return had told him about some of my childhood stories. He seemed taken back when I told him Luna was my cousin.

"But she looks nothing like you,"

"Well I took the dark hair from my mother's side while she took the blonde hair from my father's side. Her mother was my father's sister."

George had picked up on the word 'was' but decided not to ask.

Then when he spoke about his dad's amazing in muggle things she was confused when he spoke about the things his dad told him about.

"Wait. What's a telephone?" She said the word 'telephone' slowly trying to pronounce it correctly.

"Its an invention muggles use to communicate. It's pretty hard to describe but it's a device used to communicate by sounds. Ron tried using one once when he tried to talk to Harry, but couldn't how to work it. Yelled into it though the whole time."

Katherine laughed which made George smile.

"I should head back. Don't want them to start worrying too much,"

"I hope we can do this again sometimes." George told her.

"Of course."

"Hermione has also been wanting to talk to you," With those words the smile in Katherine's face had faded. And before George could say anything about it Katherine left.

"No wait. I didn't mean to upset you," he called after her as she walked through the hallway towards the dungeons, but she didn't stop.

She just continued walking with only moments ago have been laughing, and now emotionless.

George stared after her really hoping he had not just messed up his chance to talk with her again.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Eve and to those who don't celebrate it well then happy Thursday.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


	15. Andrew Winters

It was time for the Goblet for Fire to choose its three champions. Every student from each school and all the professors and headmasters gathered in the Great Hall. The goblet glowed with its blue flames. People whispered with excitement. Those who had entered their names hoped they would be chosen. Some made bets on who would be chosen. Others just simply wanted to know already.

Dumbledore called for their attention. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection." He raised his wand and lowered the light in the room from the torches of fire making it even more darker.

Katherine was curious to who the three champions would be, but overall she was quite bored. After her talk with George she had gone back to the common room where Theodore had waited for. He had sent Draco away so they could just talked. she was a bit tired of Draco's jealousy, but she understood it. She knew she herself had over reacted just as the two boys had. She had told Theodore it was fine.

She had later talked with Draco and all had been sorted out. So there she sat beside him as Dumbledore raised his hand towards the goblet for it to shoot out the piece of parchment with the first champion's name. People waited and then the goblet fire turned red for a moment and out flew the piece of parchment. The fire turned back to its blue color. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

Those from Durmstrang cheered and clapped him on the back. Others clapped. It hadn't been that much of a surprise. Draco looked down at Katherine's head which was rested on his shoulder. he looked for a sign of a slight smile or any sign of emotion, but she remained emotionless.

Viktor shook hands with Dumbledore and headed down to the room where the champions were sent.

The goblet turned red again and another piece of parchment rose from the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Just as Durmstrang had done for their champion, Beauxbatons cheered on their champion. The other schools clapped.

Fleur rose from her seat and walked off to where Krum had walked off to. "The Hogwarts champion: Cedric Diggory." Hufflepuff cheered for their housemate.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions. This vessel of victory. The TriWizard Cup!" Dumbledore pointed back and revealed the beautiful trophy. People cheered.

Katherine rose her head from Draco's shoulder but not from the sight of the cup, but of the goblet that its flames turned a red color again. To almost everyone's surprise a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore reached for it. "Harry Potter.." he turned his head looking around confused.

"What?" Katherine whispered confused.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said again. People started mumbling confused. Harry tried keeping from everyone's gaze and sank in his seat. "HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione pushed Harry up and Harry walked slowly towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him the parchment with his name on it. Harry walked to where the other three champions had gone.

"He's a cheat." "He's not even seventeen yet." People spoke out and whispered as Harry disappeared around the door.

The adults followed Harry shouting and protesting. Dumbledore asked Harry if he himself ha entered his name into the goblet. whether he had another student enter it for him. Headmasters and professors argued whether he had. Barty Crouch and Andrew Winters stood in silence thinking whether Harry would have to compete. They whispered and finally came to an agreement. Katherine's father had been sent by the Minister of Magic himself to accompany Crouch to supervise the tournament. Dumbledore approached the two men. "We'll leave this two you Barty...Andrew."

Crouch turned towards Mr. Winters and nodded his head informing him to tell them what they had agreed on. "The rules are absolute...The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is as of tonight a TriWizard champion." Andrew spoke with a bit of pity for the boy.

As the cha,ions and adults headed to bed. Andrew caught up with Harry in the hallway where Katherine waited to talk to her father. Just as Harry wa about to catch up with his friends a voice called his name. He turned to come face to face with Andrew Winters.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Potter, I just wanted to let you know if I could I would've let you _not_ compete in the tournament There's a reason the ministry added the age requirement, but unfortunately there's nothing Barty Crouch and I could do. We had to act accordingly to the magical contract of the goblet. I'm very sorry Mr. Potter."

Katherine approached the two slowly hearing her father's words.

"I understand Mr. Winters. Thank you," Harry answered.

Katherine father caught sight of her and a smile appeared on his face. "There you are my dear," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Potter, am I correct in assuming you and my daughter have met?"

"Yes, sir. Actually were working on an assignment or Potions class together. She's an extremely bright which. You must be proud. Best in our year, next to my friend actually." Harry said giving a sincere smile to both of them.

"Of course. Her mother and I couldn't be more prouder...Your friend did you say? The one who's tied for best in your year. What would their name be? Katerine never told me her name."

"Hermione Granger, sir." Hermione had been not far from the three and stepped towards them. Ron was behind her giving Harry a not so friendly look.

Andrew extended a hand to Hermione for her to shake. "Delighted to meet you Ms. Granger,"

Hermione seemed uncertain to shake his hand. "I'm actually a muggleborn, sir."

Andrew's confused expression turned into one of understanding when she hadn't shaken her hand. "Oh, I'm not like that. My family and I see ourselves to have a higher view of ourselves to have pure magical blood run through our veins. I mean how many families nowadays can say their purebloods. Quite an achievement don't you think? That after all these years not have a drop of non magical blood in our family. But that doesn't mean we find a need to act harshly with anyone who isn't. In fact I find it _quite_ extraordinary that you have magic given the fact neither of your parent had it. It's something to feel quite proud of actually."

Hermione smiled amazed of this man's perspective. "Thank you, sir." She shook his hand.

"And who might you be? Mr…?" Andrew turned his attention to Ron.

"Weasley, sir. Ronald Weasley." He shook his hand.

"Ah, yes. Arthur Weasley's son aren't you? Well, if you three don't mind I'd like to talk with my daughter alone now. Lots to talk about, And again my sincere condolences Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir."

"It was nice meeting you." The trio told the older man and spread a smile to Katherine who had kept a straight face throughout the whole time.

Once the trio had disappeared from their sight her father steered her away from anyone's sight and earshot.

"You exaggerated. What would my grandmother say?" Katherine joked with her father referring to him saying h found it extraordinary for a muggleborn to be born with magic.

Her father chuckled. "She would tell me how great a performance that was."

Katherine rolled her eyes. Her father had a similar perspective on muggleborns and half-blood to how her father had told the trio, but anyone who knew them would know they had over exaggerated it.

"So I heard Harry Potter will be competing,"

"Yes there's nothing Barty and I could do." Andrew waiting a few seconds before he spoke what he had been thinking. "I want to to help Potter."

"What?"

"Not directly, of course. I just want you to tell someone close to him about how he could survive and perhaps complete the three tasks. He's only a boy." Her father told her with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Katherine nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to tell him she understood, but she closed it when he saw George approach them. She looked over her father's shoulder and he furrowed in confusion and tuned to see the red head.

"Mr. Weasley, yes? Can I do something for you," Her father stood up tall and faced the boy. It seemed everyone she had been avoiding just had to introduce themselves to her father, tonight.

"Yes, sir. How did you know?" George shook hands with her father's hand that had been extended towards him.

Her father just chuckled and pointed to his own hair refering he had guessed by the color of his hir. "Your hair plus, I just met your younger brother, Ronald Weasley. You resemble each other."

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, sir. You work in the ministry with my father and well I thought I might as just well put a face to my name since my father surely has told you about me and my twin brother."

"Yes, actually. Heard you and your twin are quite the hastle. Fred and George, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I'm George, but well you can pretty much imagine how Fred looks like, even though I consider myself to be better looking," he spared a glance towards Katherine remembering he had told her the exact same thing. Both Winters chuckled. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Weasley."

"Same here, Mr. Winters." He smiled at both of them once more before leaving and heading to the common room.

"Is he one of your friends?" Her father asked her.

"I wouldn't say friend. We've only ever talked once and that was yesterday,"

Andrew nodded. "He fancies you." This simply made Katherine scoff thinking her father didn't know what he was saying. "But alas you are completely faithful to Draco. Where is Draco, actually?"

"Well, I told him to head back to the common room, but knowing him he's around the corner waiting for me."

"Well, at least I know he's treating you right." Her father grumbled a bit still a bit upset they were still dating. This made her giggle. Her father kissed the top of her head and bid her goodnight and told her they would talk more when he returned for the first task. Adding he would send her letter on information that could help Harry.

Katherine walked around the corner and as she predicted Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she grabbed his hand and walked to the dungeons to have a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **I know it's shorter than my usual updates, but I'm considering changing my updating schedule. Go vote on my poll and tell me what type of update you would like. Poll will be on my profile.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


	16. Luna Lovegood

Harry was once again in the library working on the potions project with Katherine. He wasn't really into the project since he kept spacing out which Katherine noticed. She didn't say anything at first not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. Besides the actual potion they had to write an essay on its history, purpose, and other things Snape had told them to do. They had been recently researching while the time it would take them to gather all the ingredients.

While Harry was reading about the person who invented the antidote to a love potion his mind once again wandered off the the Tournament. This time Katherine decided to intervene. He had already had his interview with Rita Skeeter and the first task would be in a week. He was beyond nervous.

"Do you have any idea what the first task is about?" She told him while she read through another book.

Harry looked up from the book and looked at her with a new look in his eyes. "Nope...do you? Considering your father is one of the people in charge of this tournament."

"If I didn't know better I would think you're trying to make me tell you what the first task is in fact. Isn't that considered cheating?" Katherine raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well...I guess, but…"

Katherine slightly laughed. "Well I think that's enough research for today. I'll see you next week?" She asked him as she packed up her things.

"Yeah."

She finished packing her things but before she left she glanced back at Harry. "But if I were to guess what the first task was…"

Harry looked at her slightly smiling.

"I would guess your friend Ron's brother will be coming to deliver some things from Romania." She smirked at his once before before leaving.

Harry smiled thankful for her help, but worried a bit. The Weasley brother in Romania meant it would have to do something with dragons and that didn't sound satisfying.

Katherine turned the corner of the library and walked towards the courtyard where she was going to meet Pansy, but she didn't have to go far. Not far from the library she found Pansy talking to Hermione. Both their faces signaled it was no where near a civilized conversation. They seemed to be wrapping up what they were saying or Pansy was rather since when Katherine reached them Pansy spat "Mudblood," then stuck her nose out and turned to find Katherine. She instability smiled and walked towards her.

"What was that about?"

Pansy glanced back and Hermione who seemed to be looking at Katherine. Pansy turned back and steered Katherine to the courtyard. "Promise me you won't get mad."

"What are you talking about?"

"I kind of...forced Goyle to tell me what you told him." She mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear, but she had.

"What did he tell you?"

Pansy huffed. "That Granger insulted your outfit the other day. When you came in and had been desperate to change your dress."

Katherine sighed knowing she would eventually find out. "Just forget about it, please."

"But-" Pansy stopped gene her friend frowned at her. She sighed defeated and nodded her head.

They walked the rest of the way to the courtyard in silence. As soon as they got there Goyle marched over to them trying to explain he hadn't wanted to tell Pansy, but she had made him. Katherine told him it was fine. She wasn't mad. Goyle sighed in relief.

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Katherine told him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you seen Luna?"

"Nope, but she's probably in the Ravenclaw common room or the library."

"Well she's not in the library since I was just there working on Potions."

"With _Potter."_

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go find her. I'll only be a few minutes."

"I'll go with you. Besides I've been meaning to talk to Luna."

Together both of them walked through the hallways towards Ravenclaw Tower. On the way there they spotted Luna seeming to be looking up at something. The two walked towards her, but Luna still looked up.

"Luna what are you looking at?" Katherine asked but as soon as she looked up she saw what it was. Someone had hung her shoes from the ceiling. Theodore glared at them thinking of who could have done it. Katherine pointed her wand towards them and said "Descendo."

The shoes dropped to the ground with a small thump. Theodore picked them up and handed them to Luna. "Why do you let them do this to you?"

"It's fine Theodore. I don't mind." Her soft voice said. Theodore grumbled a bit. As he was about to say something a voice shouted.

"Luna!" The three turned to see Ginny Weasley running towards them. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Theodore and Katherine. Theodore half-glared at her well Katherine seems to show no emotion. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Theodore mumbled but they were all able to make out what he said. Ginny looked down a bit at her shoes.

"What can I do for you Ginny?"

"Oh um...Padma can't figure out the password to the common rooms and was hoping you could help her."

"Of course." Luna turned her head back to Katherine who seems to be studying Ginny. "Did you want to tell me something?

"Yes, actually but it can wait till later." Katherine smiled down at her cousin who was shorter than her. "Well, I think I should be going now. I'll talk to you later, Luna."

Katherine and Theodore started walking away, but were stopped by Luna. "Wait, why don't you come with us. You could help us out."

Katherine seemed to ponder it for a bit. She was about to decline, but she couldn't. She agreed. Theodore not really having a choice followed them since he had nothing better to do and he didn't want Krum it any guy coming up to Katherine when he wasn't there. They didn't need another argument.

Ginny seemed hesitant to follow them but agreed since she had promised Padma and her twin sister Parvati in Gryffindor to at least try to figure out the password.

As soon as they reached the door there were already a couple of are Ravenclaws that were stumped with the riddle. "Luna, thank goodness you're here. Maybe you could help us…" Padma stopped talking as she saw the two Slytherins. "What are they doing here?" She whispered but both Slytherins chuckled. Theodore smirked satisfied with everyone's reaction.

"They're here to help."

"Luna…"

"No really. Katherine here is exceptionally bright. If someone can figure out the riddle then it's her."

Everyone seemed hesitant at first, but an older boy who thought it didn't hurt to try spoke up. It wasn't like she could actually figure out. Even the prefects couldn't figure out the riddle. Everyone knew Katherine was smart, but as the Ravenclaws saw themselves brighter than others then she couldn't answer the riddle if they could. "I can be the sun, I can be sand, and I can be a bird. What am I?"

Katherine pondered over it. It was tricky. She thought of many possibilities, but dismissed them when she knew it could be it. After about a minute she looked up with a straight face. She walked up to the eagle knob. It repeated the question and in a clear voice Katherine said, "A clock." The door unlocked and opened. People were shocked.

Everyone seems confused at first. Some picked it up after a few second and others remained confused.

Katherine turned to see some confused faces. "The sun would be a sundial, sand would be an hourglass, and the bird is a cuckoo clock."

Before anyone could speak up she walked back to Theodore. "I'll talk to you later, Luna," she smiled and hooked her arm with Theodore and they both walked away leaving many Ravenclaws astonished.

* * *

Students and staff packed the Great Hall as dinner was served. Some like Ron, stuffed their faces with a bit of everything from the tables. There were those who ate like a regular person and then there was Katherine. She placed a napkin over her uniform skirt. She ate slowly using the appropriate utensils while eating a sufficient amount of food that wouldn't make people worry she wasn't eating too much or too little.

Draco beside her eating his dinner that included a green apple. He munched on it every so often while stealing glances towards the boys from Durmstrang. He kept glaring at Krum every time he looked their way.

Katherine asked him a question but he didn't catch it since he was too busy glaring. "Draco."

"Hmm. What did you say?"

She looked to where he had been looking only a moment ago. She caught Krum's eyes and he smiled at her which she generously returned. She turned to look back and Draco.

"If you're wondering I haven't spoken with him since that other night. You have nothing to worry about."

"Does he even know we're dating?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways I was asking you if you wanted help with any of your assignments tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He smiled at her. After everyone finished their supper they all headed back to their own common rooms. Like always Draco and Katherine stayed in the back holding hands. All of their other friends were ahead of them even Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as they went in it was as cold as it regularly was. They stayed in there a bit until it was time for bed. They kissed each other goodnight and went to their dorms.

* * *

They had all finished their classes for the day and Draco and Katherine headed to the library to work on homework. She usually would explain some things he hadn't understood at first then as soon as he got it they would do their own homework in silence. Katherine as always finished before him and headed deeper into the library to return some of the books she had finished reading.

What she didn't expect to see was George. He had expected to find her here since he knew she always came to the library. If even possible she spent even more time in here than Hermione did.

"Ms. Winters." He said as soon as he saw her. He remembered how she had told him that was one of the ways she could tell each of the twins apart. Fred would call her that while he just used her name.

"George Weasley," she spoke while returning the book to its rightful place.

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What? I though…"

"You thought by calling me Ms. Winters I would've thought it was your twin brother?"

"Yeah-I mean no. I mean...now I'm really lost."

She softly chuckled. "How each one of you refers to me as is one of the reasons I can tell you apart. There are others factors that contribute to it."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not going to give up my secret way to tell you apart, but it was pretty easy to tell it was you since your brother never comes here and you've been wanting to tell me something."

He cracked a smile. "You really are smart. I heard from Ginny that you answered the riddle that stumped all the Ravenclaws yesterday, Might I say that was impressive. Makes me wonder if the sorting hat made a mistake in sorting you into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw."

"Not all Slytherins are bad. May I remind you that our qualities are to be cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. There isn't any word that signifies us to be evil as everyone in the entire school makes us out to be."

"Well it's not like a lot of Slytherins aren't." George half-joked, but Katherine didn't laugh. She turned on her heels and started walking away. George panicked. "No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She once again turned around and sharply looked into his eyes.

"Could you please not touch me." Her bitter voice surprised George. He let go of her shoulder. Katherine glared at him and walked off. George silently cursed himself. It seemed like she had finally would be starting to talk to him again and he had ruined it again.

He thought of her change of mood. Her sudden actions of glaring and her sullen voice. Maybe it wasn't a mistake she had been sorted into Slytherin. Maybe it just took a lot to get that darker side of her out. And he couldn't help but feel bad for being the one to do that. But that still didn't change his feeling for her. He kicked the ground and made his way to the exit. As he was leaving he saw Katherine with a smile back on her face laughing. It hurt him even more to see the person who had caused her to laugh. Draco Malfoy. She deserved someone better, but he made her happy. And that was the only reason he could stand to watch them together.

* * *

It was the day before the first task and the night before the the hint Katherine had given him about dragons was indeed true. He had gone to see them with Hagrid. He was now currently in the courtyard looking for Cedric to tell him.

Many student were wearing badges that would have Cedric's face but then change and have _Potter Stinks_ written over it. Many Hufflepuff kept taunting him with them. Guess Hufflepuffs weren't always the nicest. He ignored them and continued searching for Cedric. He finally found Cerdic with some of his friends who too taunted Harry with the badges".

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked Cedric.

"Alright."

They walked away for. His friends. "Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us." Cedric lost the smile from his face and become more serious.

"You serious?" Cerdic asked. Harry nodded. "And um..Fleur and Krum do they?"

"Yes." Harry nodded again. Cedric's friends kept calling him over, but he ignored them.

"Right." Harry started walking away, but Cerdic stopped him feeling bad about the insults. "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them."

Harry shook it off. "Don't worry about it." He continued to walk away leaving Cerdic. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and Cedric and rushed towards them. "You're a right foul git, you know that?"

"Think so?" Ron asked. They still haven't made up over the argument they had. He was still upset thinking Harry had put his name into the goblet himself.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

"Fine." Ron walked past Harry with Seamus following him. Harry turned back and walked into the courtyard.

Slytherins snickered, but he didn't turn till he heard Draco's voice. "Why so tense, Potter?" Draco would normally bite his tongue with the insults when Katherine was around, but she wasn't there so he didn't have too. What he didn't know was she was in the hallway on the side of the courtyard with Pansy and Luna able to hear every word he said. The three girls walked closer to the boys, but stopped once they got close enough to see them but so they couldn't see them.

Harry ignored him at first and continued walking, but Draco didn't stop. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last _ten minutes_ in this tournament." He jumped out of the tree he was in and landed beside Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise. "He thinks you won't last five." Draco and the others laughed.

Harry's anger got the best of him as he turned and walked towards them. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" He shoved him back slightly. "He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic."

Draco because angry and frowned. Harry then walked away with his back to the Slytherin boys. "Pathetic?" Draco pulled out his wand out of his robes and raised it. Katherine started walking towards him ready to stop him, but before either she or he could react Professor Moody pointed his wand at him.

"Oh no you don't, sonny." Draco yelped just as Moody turned him into a white ferret. "I take you to curse someone when their back is turned." Moody walked towards them and again raised his wand raising Draco up and down. The boys, Katherine, and Luna stared in horror. "You stinkin' cowardly, scummy-"

"Professor Moody!" Theodore and Blaise had rushed to get Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody didn't turn and continued levitating Draco. Students then started to gather. Harry just silently laughed. "Is that a student?!"

"Technically, it's a ferret," Moody then magically shoe ever Draco as a ferret into Crabbe's pants."

Many students were now laughing while Katherine, Pansy, Luna, and the boys started panicking. Crabbe was freaking out. Gregory tried grabbing the ferret out of Crabbe's pants, but it only fell deeper in and then came out of the bottom. Moody winked at Harry playfully.

McGonagall raise her wand and turned Draco back to his regular self. Draco stood up confused and panicked. He then turned to Moody. "My father will hear about this!"

This didn't please Moody as he started marching towards him. Draco was frightened and back away.

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat?!"

Draco went around the tree with Moody chasing after him.

"Professor Moody! Professor." Harry and the others continued laughing clearly amused.

Draco ran away not noticing Katherine, Pansy or Luna. Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise ran after him.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!" Moody yelled after them.

"Alastor."

"It doesn't end here!" He continued yelling.

"Alastor," McGonagall said again. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely, Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it."

"Well you will do well to remember it." She turned and bidded the students to scurry off.

Moody made a face at her and called Harry over walking away.

Katherine stared in disbelief at Moody and turned to walk towards the dungeons with Pansy and Luna following her.

"I can't believe a professor would be capable of doing that." Katherine muttered.

"What did you expect. He's called May-Eye Moody for a reason, Katherine." Pansy told her.

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you two later. I think Draco needs your comfort right now." Luna told them. She smiled and bid them farewell and walked towards their own common room. As soon as they reached the door, Pansy spoke the password. "Serpent."

They walked in to find the boys sitting on the couches. Katherine sighed and walked towards Draco. She rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. Something he really needed. He laid his head on Katherine's lap and closed his eyes muttering curses at Moody and Harry. Katherine played with his hairs which helped him a lot. She too couldn't help but think of cursing Professor Moody and Harry for having the nerve to laugh. He wouldn't be laughing if it had been the other way around.

* * *

 **The results are in. By the majority of the votes updates will continue as they were. Long updates once every week. I was a bit surprised, but it's understanding.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


	17. Mason Winters

It was November 27th and it was the day of the first task.

Katherine wrapped her Slytherin scarf around her neck before following Pansy to the common room. Blaise was the only one there so they just decided to leave for breakfast without the others.

She ate her breakfast in a mannerly way while talking with Blaise and Pansy across from her unaware of Draco and Theodore coming in with displeased expressions.

"You didn't wait for us." Draco told her as he sat down beside her and Theodore sat on her other side.

"I'm a entitled to wait for you?" She joked with a slight smirk on her face.

"You know some people may wonder why you're in Slytherin, but these are the moments I know that it wasn't a mistake." Theodore told her as he shoved a piece of toast into his  
mouth.

His friends stared at him amused. "What?" He told them when he met their gazes. They simply laughed.

Katherine noticed her cousin, Mason reading a book with his friends chatting. Mason was also in Slytherin just like every Winters has since they've attended this school. He was two years ahead of her in his sixth year. Same year as the Weasley twins which could sometimes come as a hassle when they decided to prank the Slytherin house. He was the only remaining male Winters that would be the one to continue their family line. Since Luna was a Winters she used the surname Lovegood and Katherine would one day marry and have to change her surname which would leave him to be the one to carry on the family name.

Like the rest of his family he was a very studious and well mannered young man. Raised like every Winters was. Same morals as Katherine and the rest of their family. His father Kai Winters was younger brother to Andrew Winters, Katherine's father. He was also Pandora's older brother which made him the middle child.

As for his mother Elizabeth, well her family history sometimes made it awkward ay times since she was a Prewett. As in she was sister to Molly Weasley; older sister of Molly Weasley and younger sister of Fabian and Gideon Prewett who did in the First Wizardly War. Which meant she was aunt to the Weasley children and Mason was their cousin.

At first Mason and Katherine's grandparents had no reason to question Kai's decision in marrying Elizabeth. They knew the Prewett family wasn't one of the best pureblood familes, but accepted it. That changed when a year later Elizabeth's younger sister decided to marry Arthur Weasley. They acted as if there wasn't anything wrong with that, but deep down they never really accepted it. Their grandson was related to a bunch of blood traitors. Even though they were never rude or ever mistreated blood traitors because it was a part of their morals, it didn't stop them from speaking bad of it to themselves. But, that is another story for another time.

When Katherine wasn't studying with Luna she would sometimes spend some time with her older cousin. He spent his time studying to work in the ministry just like the rest of his family.

The Winters was a very well respected family, but as well a very powerful, yet humble family. There have been many chances a member of their family could become the minister of magic, but every time would deny.

Katherine excused herself and walked over to him.

"Mason." She greeted him.

"Katherine," he smiled but continued looking down at his book. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He finally marked his page and set the book down. He looked up with a slight smirk.

"What I can't just come and greet my dear cousin?" Katherine's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He chuckled. "Did you get a letter?" He said referring to what the first task would be. Like Andrew, Mason's father worked in the ministry with the minister himself, but unlike his big brother wouldn't be involved with the tournament. Yet, he knew what would be happening.

"Are you both talking about the first task, because if you are then could you please tell us what it's going to be." Alexis Yaxley, son of a former death eater.

"Yes, could you please. Mason, here is being stubborn and won't tell us. I mean we're going to find out either way later today. Why not just tell us now?" Peter Burke, nephew to the co-owners of Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Both Alexis and Peter being related to dark wizards, were pretty descent guys.

Katherine and Mason just smirked.

Katherine turned back to her older cousin and replied, "Yes, I have. My father is actually coming over to overlook things for the minister of magic."

"Ah, yes. I didn't get the chance to talk to my uncle last time he was here. Hopefully I'll get the chance to speak with him this this time."

"I'm sure you will. Good bye boys," she told them. They bid her farewell as she walked back to her friends as they all anticipated the first task.

Harry paced around the tent where the other champions were also there. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"Psst….Psst."

Harry turned confused and walked towards the curtain. He put his ear to it and heard a quiet whisper. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione whispered still outside the tent. "Okay? The key is to concentrate... After that you just have to-"

Harry cut her off by saying "blast my dragon."

Hermione then rushed inside the tent and embraced Harry in a comforting hug. Harry was surprised at first but immediately hugged back.

A flash and a voice made them break away from each other. There Rita Skeeter stood with a photographer who had just snapped a picture of Hermione and Harry hugging.

"Young love." Rita sighed and walked into the tent. "How...stirring."

Viktor Krum stepped in and told Rita that this tent was only for champions and friends, but she didn't leave.

"Good day, champions." Dumbledore greeted them as he, Karkaroff, Madame walked in.  
"Gather round, please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate. What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, um. Sorry, I'll just...go."

"Barty, the bag." Barty Crouch walked forwards with Andrew Winters and Ludo Bagman.

"Champions in a circle around me. Ms. Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum, and uh Potter. Mr. Potter over here. That's right. Now, Ms. Delacour, if you will."

"The Welsh Green." he announced as Fleur took her hand from the bag and held a miniature Welsh Green.

"Mr. Krum." Crouch held the bag towards Viktor. "The Chinese Fireball."

"The Swedish Short-Snout." Crouch said after Cedric had chosen his.

Crouch turned to Harry. "Which leaves…"

"The Horntail-" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that, boy?"

"Nothing."

"The Hungarian Horntail. These represent four very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple. Collect the egg. This you must do for each egg contains a clue without you cannot hope to proceed."

"Mr. Diggory, please follow me. You're up first," Bagman called him over.

Harry watched as Mr. Winters walked over to Fleur. They spoke in hushed voices, but he managed to catch some words of what they said, but unfortunately he didn't understand those words for they were speaking in French. At the end Fleur just gave a small smile as Mr. Winters smiled back. He walked away and noticed Harry watching him.

Harry quickly looked away. Mr. Winters walked towards him seeing the confused look in Harry's eyes. "Fleur is the granddaughter of my mother's friend. Our families are well acquainted with each other. I was wishing her good luck."

Harry nodded his head. "Sir, I didn't mean for you to think I thought-"

"That you thought I was up to something. No I understand. It must've looked like something was up when I only spoke in French, but it soothes her talking in her native language." Winters smiled before slowly walking away. "Oh, and Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned. "Yes, sir?"

"I also wish you the best of luck,"

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiled. Andrew Winters gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the tent to where all the other adults and judges were seated. He wouldn't be judging, but by orders of Cornelius Fudge himself he was to watch over the task.

Harry could once again see where Katherine got her good manners and poised self. She was a lot like her father.

Lunch had just finished and everyone headed to the arena where the first task would be held. Mason had decided to sit near his two cousin: Katherine and Luna, and the cousin of her cousin: Theodore. His friends Alexis and Peter decided to tag along so they behind Mason. When Mason showed up he noticed Draco sitting next to Katherine, but as soon as Draco left to go do something, he swooped in and stole his spot.

"Hello, ladies." Mason greeted Luna, Katherine, and Pansy. "Hello to you too, Mr. Zabini."

'Mr. Winters," Blaise greeted back. Mason chuckled and turned to the last one there. "Theodore."

Theodore just rolled his eyes. They would always playfully bicker over who was the better cousin. Mason would also always joke around with Theodore's family name: Nott. You could probably guess how.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore questioned him.

"Just want to spend some quality time with my family. You wouldn't understand that. I mean you couldn't possibly understand since you aren't a Winters or have a parent who is," he explained meaning Luna was considered to him as a Winters. "You're just...Nott."

The rest chuckled at his lame pun.

"Well you wouldn't understand what it's like to be a Nott." Theodore shot back.

"Oh, I would..." Mason nodded his head. "Nott." he finished and shook his head.

"Ha ha ha." Theodore rolled his eyes once more.

Mason just smirked and turned his gaze to the arena. He lot out a small shiver as a guts of wind went past them. Theodore noticed. "Don't tell me you're cold, Winters?"

"You just crossed the line, Theodore." Katherine playfully told him with a serious face.

"Yeah, that was," Mason looked at him shaking his head. He paused for a second, "Nott nice." Then he smirked and faced the arena again. His friends and the others chuckled.

Draco soon came back with Crabbe and Goyle and was not pleased at what he found.

Mason at next to Katherine who sat next to Luna. Luna sat next to Theodore with Pansy and Blaise beside him.

"Get out of my seat, Winters." Draco told Mason. What he didn't expect was Katherine to stand up.

"Since when have we been on last name basis?" Katherine innocently asked him. Draco just smiled at her.

"We haven't. I was talking to Mason." Draco pointedly looked at Mason who just started at them amused.

"Don't worry, Draco. There's three empty seats for you and your goons. I mean, you wouldn't mind us having some quality family time, would you?"

"Whatever," he grumbled. He lightly kissed Katherine which made both Mason and Theodore roll their eyes.

This time Theodore spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know my uncle hasn't fully accepted your relationship with his daughter."

Mason caught on as he noticed his uncle with the other adults in the judges stands.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't want him seeing you kissing his daughter." Mason smiled as he looked past Draco to his uncle. Draco looked behind him and noticed Andrew Winters.

"You know what? I think I'll be fine behind you all." Draco averted his gaze at sat himself behind them bedside Alexis and Peter. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

The task soon began. Student were shocked to hear that the task would be. One by one the champions came out and each battled their own dragon.

When it was Harry's turn many were now worried as they saw his dragon.

"Blimey, is that what I think it is?" Mason sat up straight, now more interested in the task.

"A Hungarian Horntail." Katherine breathed out. She knew how dangerous this would be for him, but this dragon made it much more dangerous.

All were astonished when he successfully got his golden dragon egg after flying off on his broom with the dragon following him.

To say the least, many were impressed.

 **So sorry it took so long to update. Have been so busy with school and then my computer has been acting up, but I've finally done it.**

 **I also realized that Katherine would eventually change her last name and the last name Winters would become extinct. Couldn't have that so I present you with Mason Winters. More will be explained about him. Not much of Draco and Katherine moments, but there will be more in the next update. Also, that means the Yule Ball is coming up. Already have some written for that, so can't wait.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


	18. Nope

"I must admit that was pretty impressive, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around to come face to face, or more like face to chest, with a young man. He was around six feet with blue eyes. His brown hair was neatly trimmed and groomed. He wore a long sleeve button down with a blazer and a warm coat over it. A kind smile was ok his face as he looked down at Harry.

Harry had just finished the first task as was about to head towards his friends, but was stopped by this stranger he thinks he probably has seen in the hallways.

"Thank you…"

"Mason," he held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry shook his hand and greeted him with a smile. "Thank you, Mason, again."

"No problem, mate."

"Well, I should probably do. My friends are probably looking for me. So if you don't mind…"

"Of course not." Mason smiled down at him once more before walking off towards his uncle who was with the other adults.

Harry seemed a bit confused, but shrugged it off. He noticed his friends not far from him.

"There he is! Harry Potter, the boy who beat the Hungarian Horntail!" The Weasley twins shouted. Ron and Hermione weren't far behind with a lot from Gryffindor on their trail.

They picked him up into their shoulders chanting his name as they headed towards the common room.

The days had went by and it was now Wednesday and Harry had no clue what his egg meant. Hermione and Ron tried helping him out, but to no luck couldn't figure out anything. It was dinner and Harry and his friends were seated next to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Blimey."

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend.

"I think a Slytherin complimented me yesterday."

"Katherine?"

"No. Him." Harry pointed to Mason who was laughing at something his friends had said. Now that he was wearing his school uniform, Harry realized he was a Slytherin.

Ron looked over and his eyes widened when he saw who he was pointing at. "Bloody hell."

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked for once clueless to what was going on.

"That's Mason."

Harry grew confused. "How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin."

Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What happened to Harry and Hermione?" Ginny said. Fred and George had also turned their attention to them.

"They're asking abou Mason." Ron explained.

"You mean Mason as in Mason Winters?" George asked.

"Wait. Hold up. Did you just say Mason Winters. Like as in Katherine Winters?" Hermione stared at the Weasleys in bewilderment.

"Yup. His mom is our mom's older sister. So out aunt married Mason's dad who is Katherine's father's younger brother."

Hermione was shocked, but not just because they were related to the Winters family, but because George like the cousin of his cousin. Technically Katherine and George weren't related, but they were related to one of their cousins.

George caught on. He gave Hermione a look knowing what she was thinking and mouthed later.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy to believe, but believe me when I say this. We don't really talk with them that much. It's kind of awkward." Ron said.

"No kidding. I mean they've never said anything bad or anything, but we all know what they're thinking." Ginny said.

"That they're related to a bunch of blood traitors." Fred and George said in unison.

"How? I mean they wouldn't allow one of their own to someone whose sister married a Weasley. No offense." Harry said.

"None taken," all the Weasleys said in unison.

"Besides, they couldn't have. Mason's parents married before our parents did even though our parents had Bill first."

"Wait," Harry soon realized something. "If you knew Katherine before we came to Hogwarts then why did you tell me she was just a typical Slytherin in the beginning of first year?"

"It's complicated." Ron shrugged.

With that everyone agreed.

Dumbledore has just announced the Yule Ball to all the students and staff that will be held on Christmas. Many students bubbled in excitement, while others just rolled their eyes at.

As they had briefly discussed it before, Draco and Katherine would be going together. Draco knowing she would say yes, still made it out of his to ask her traditionally. They were at Hogsmeade when he asked her. He had taken her to an isolated place and there they just enjoyed being in each other's company. There he held her hands looking into her eyes and asked, "Will you, Katherine Annalise Winters, be my date to the Yule Ball?"

In return she just smiled and nodded, "Of course I will." Then they proceeded to a bit of snogging.

Theodore not wanting to waste his time and spend the night with a random girl he had no interest in just invited Luna. Since she was a year below them, the had originally not been permitted to go, but since they were now just going as "friends" she was. Neither Blaise nor Pansy had any plans so they too just decided to go as friends.

The only things that caused trouble was that Viktor Krum still had no idea Katherine and Draco were dating. So, you could see where this could lead to.

Katherine was sitting under a shaded tree working on homework that probably wasn't due till a month, but she was there, alone. That was something you rarely see.

The trio wasn't that far away from her. Walking and chatting trying to pass the time before their next class started.

"Katharine's lucky. I heard she got twenty guys to ask her to the ball already and we've only learned about it a couple of days ago."

Ron scoffed which made Harry smile.

"Hermione please. What idiot would be either brave enough or dumb enough to ask Draco Malfoy's girlfriend out?"

"Well a lot of them were from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but there are a few from Hogwarts that asked her."

"Speaking of Durmstrang guys asking her out, there's one right there." Harry pointed to none other than Viktor Krum.

"I told you he fancied her." Hermione told Ron.

"I never doubted you. Have you seen the way he stares at her at meals?" He asked.

Krum had sat next to her in the grass under the tree and greeted her, "Hello Katherine."

The trio moved a bit closer to be able to hear them, curious to how this would play out.

"Hi." She have him a warm smile like she would give anyone else that greeted her, it was not a special smile she would give like the ones she would only give to Malfoy.

He gladly returned the smile. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" He asked her.

"Actually-" She was quickly cut off by a person clearing their voice really loudly to catch their attention.

Both of them along with the trio looked to see it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He stood with his fists clenched tightly. His eyes had a furious look in them as if he could kill someone. And it looked like he really did want to kill someone, especially Krum.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said in a very low threatening voice.

"Draco-" Katherine was once cut off again but this time by Krum.

"Nothing that would concern you." Krum wasn't even affected by the look Draco was giving him. Plus the ones Crabbe and Goyle gave him who were on either side of Draco.

"This is going to get good." Ron smiled and whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Everyone else that was in the courtyard seemed to think so too because everyone stopped to see what would happen.

"I think it's concern me very much since that's my girlfriend you're asking out." Draco was practically shaking of anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Draco. It's fine." Katherine has stood up and walked to Malfoy's side. She rubbed his arm trying to calm him down.

"But-" Katherine gave him a look that clearly made his heart melt. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm flattered, but Draco is actually my boyfriend so I'll have to decline your offer."

"I understand." Victor looked at Draco and said, "Sorry. I generally had no idea, really."

Malfoy gave him one last glare before putting his arm around Katherine's waist and headed inside with Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

"Seems the cat is out of the bag," Hermione hummed referring to Krum finally knowing Katherine was taken. Harry nodded in agreement. Ron just stood confused not getting the muggle idiom.

Katherine and Draco had now headed to the library and Draco was still upset about the encounter they had just had with Krum.

Katherine sighed. "Draco, he really didn't know. Plus, he seemed actually sincere when he apologized."

Draco dropped his frown and sighed. "I guess. What are you even looking for? Didn't you parents just shed you another shipment of books?"

"Yes they did. I'm just looking for a book for an assignment for History of Ancient Runes."

Draco hummed in an understanding.

"Speaking of assignments, have you finished you project for Potions, or shall I say have you even started?" Katherine asked him with a slight smirk.

"I'm wounded, Katherine." Draco joked with her while placing in his hand over his heart. "Truly wounded. And I'll have you know I have started. And to my benefit we've already finished, so I don't have to spend another second with the idiot Hufflepuff."

"Please tell me you were at least civil with the boy."

"No promises, love," he said with a smirk as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm surprised you and Saint Potter haven't finished."

"He's just been busy lately with the tournament, but we're meeting up tomorrow to finish it."

"All this talk about classes remind me of you could help me with the homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Since when do you need help in that class?" Katherine asked. "But, I'll do it." She tried not talking about DADA since she wasn't to thrilled with the professor teaching them. Professor Moody, or as she knew him Barty Crouch Jr. He had spent the summer at Winters Manor, not much to any of her family's liking. Reason why? She preferred not to talk or even think about it. Her parents are making a dangerous gamble that they hope will benefit them in the future. For now, no one knew about it. Not even her own grandparents knew about it. Who knows what would happen if her grandfather found out what his son and daughter-in-law were planning. Much less find out they had dragged his precious granddaughter into it.

She didn't tell anyone when her parents had first explained it to her. She would soon tell Mason, since his parents would soon be involved in this, but till then no one knew what the Winters were up to, except for the others that were involved in it. And they'd like to keep it that way.

"You have feelings for your cousin's cousin?"

"I know it seems weird, but I never thought of really dating her. I just see her as very attractive and kind. I only care for her."

"That's why you didn't want Fred finding out."

"Please, don't mention anything. I'll get it over it, I'm sure I will. Just let me be for the meantime."

"Fine."

"Thank you." George sincerely thanked Hermione and went their separate ways.

Katherine

I walked through the corridors hugging by books to my chest. I noticed most of the girls from Beauxbatons were in groups. Fleur noticed me and waved me over.

"Katherine! I'm zo glad to zee you."

"As am I."

"Ooh. Do jou have a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

"Of course. I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Jou and Krum are dating? Huh. I did not know that."

"No, Viktor Krum isn't my boyfriend."

"But I thought Krum asked jou and jou just ziad jou were going with your boyfriend."

"Yes, Viktor Krum did ask me, but I said no because I'm already going with my boyfriend."

"I didn't know jou had a boyfriend. Who iz it?"

I smiled as I saw him standing outside the doors to the great hall. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I noticed many girls were staring at him, but he didn't seem to notice them.

I turned my attention back to Fleur and pointed at Draco. She turned in confusion and saw to who I was pointing that. She smiled as if she seem satisfied to who he was.

"Draco Malfoy, isn't he. Jou've been best friends since kids, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say best friends because obviously that's me." A voice I recognized very much spoke behind me.

"Theodore Nott, How nice to zee you."

"Fleur Delacour, nice to see you to." Theodore said as he put his arm around me.

"Technically you're her cousin and Draco is her boyfriend which makes me her best friend." Pansy appeared along with Blaise, Gregory, and Vincent.

"She's right."

"What!?" Theodore huffed in annoyance.

I laughed and told Fleur, "Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Jou too. I'll zee you soon," she told me before walking away with the rest of her friends.

"You don't mean that do you?" Theodore asked me referring to Pansy being my only best friend.

I decide to tease him and shrugged. "Who knows?"

I laughed as he put his head down in defeat. I removed his arm from my shoulders and walked towards Draco who was looking at his shoes in the same place where I had seen him only moments before. He hadn't noticed me and seemed to be in deep thought. As I got closer I noticed he had his eyes closed but his head was down so I could just barely see them closed.

People had turned their attention to us for some reason and people started whispering and pointing. I guess he sensed someone stopping in front of him since he started speaking, but what he said made me realise he didn't know it was me.

"No, I will not go to the Yule Ball with you," I held in my laughter. I noticed someone people were shaking their heads and handing over money to another. I realised they were betting whether or not he would have said yes to going to the ball with me. I assumed they had been doing that for a while now. Some girls had releaved faces as if they still had a chance.

I decided to tease him so I said, "Oh, I guess I'll have to find someone else to go with. Maybe Blaise. Or I could tell Viktor Krum I reconsidered his offer." At the sound of my voice his eyes snapped open and his head jerked up. His eyes widen at the last statement.

I sighed and started walking away. I saw Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise with huge smirks on their faces.

I soon headed quick footsteps and smiled as he grabbed my arm and in a swift motion spun me around so we were face to face.

I heard people whispering and saw their confused faces. Most were from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but there were some from Hogwarts. Most of them from Hogwarts also were looking amused since they knew we were dating.

"Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore. I understand I'll never have a chance to be your date to the Yule Ball." I told him.

He gave me glare but his eyes have it away that he wasn't angry at all.

"I didn't know it was you." His eyes softened. His grip on my arm loosened at moved to my waist.

"Well, you should've seen who it was."

He sighed before wrapping his arms around me. He pulled away after a moment and pecked my lips which caused me to let out a small smile.

He intertwined his fingers with mine and led us to the Great Hall.

We sat down and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So tell me, how many girls have asked you to the Yule Ball?" I asked him.

"None, darling," he gave me smile hoping I would drop the subject.

"Really? Because I noticed lot of people making bets on whether you would have said yes or not which makes me believe that they may have already seen you reject lots of girls."

"People are just being nosy, I don't know what their deal is."

"Draco, just tell me. I won't-" I was cut off from his lips pressing to mine.

I smiled as I kissed back, but only for a moment before pulling back. "Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm only showing you how much I care about you." He pecked my lips once more.

"Fine. I'll drop it." I surrendered.

"Thank you. Now how many guys have asked you out because I've been hearing that many guys have come up to throughout the day."

"They were just saying hi."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Fine. Yes, boys have been asking me to the Yule Ball, but it doesn't matter cause I'm going with you."

"How many?"

I scoffed. "So you don't have tell me how many girls have asked you out, but I have to tell you how many guys have asked me out?"

"Yes."

"How is that fair?"

He sighed. "It's different. You know you don't have to worry about anything because I only like you-"

"And I don't like you? That I will go out with someone else?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean-"

"What. What do you mean. Are you implying that I would be capable of going to the Yule Ball with someone that isn't you. That I would go with someone that isn't my boyfriend?"

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what, Draco? What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I meant guys will want to take what they want. So if a guy were to want you-"

"That I won't be able to defend myself?" I asked bewildered at what he was trying to say.

"You know that's not what you meant." Draco looked at me with me with pleading eyes.

"I know you didn't. But that doesn't change what it sounds like." I frowned and kissed his cheek, before walking over to Mason and sitting next to him and across from Peter and Alexis.

Draco didn't follow me, understanding I needed my space for a while. The others didn't object either since they didn't seem to think anything was wrong since I would sometimes sit with Mason.

Mason didn't see any problem with it either, so he didn't ask. His friend joked around with us throughout the entire meal.

Draco kept stealing glances at before from where he was. I knew he generally didn't mean to offend me, but it still hurt. Because I sometimes thought I wasn't capable to stand up for myself.

After Draco walked up to me. We didn't say anything as we walked back to the common room. He had his arm around my waist while I had my head on his shoulder.

We stayed in the common room for a few more minutes. While he still felt bad about being me down and I was being the insecure weak person I tried to hide myself from other.

 **Till the next update. :)**


	19. Searching For Dresses

After the Yule Ball had been announced, people rustled to prepare themselves for it. There was people asking others to the Ball, others discussing what they would be wearing, while some wouldn't even bring it up.

Pansy was not one of those people. She would go on and on whether or not she would wear a green dress, or a black dress, or just how long it would be.

Katherine, on the other hand wasn't worrying as much as Pansy. Of course she worried whether she would look her best, but nowhere near as nervous as Pansy.

The boys had nothing to worry about. They already had their dates and their outfits didn't take much to plan.

Each of their mothers sent them dress robes. Katherine's mother had sent her plenty of selections she could choose from. All personally designed for her by their family's own designer.

Pansy's mother had also send her a few dresses, but wasn't fully satisfied with them.

"What do you think?" Pansy spun in a circle as she held a green, long length dress over her uniform.

Katherine looked up from her book and smiled. "It's nice."

"You're right. It's terrible," Pansy grumbled as she threw it onto the pile of dresses on her bed. She then picked up a black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to imagine herself wearing it. "How's this one?"

"Too short. It should be long, Pansy. It's a ball after all." Katherine only took a small glance from her book when she saw it was a knee length dress.

Pansy pouted and layed on her bed. "Why must this be so difficult?" This caused a small smile to appear on Katherine's face. "What are you going to wear?"

"Don't know yet," She mumbled as she glanced at the time. She only had a few minutes until she needed to be in the library to meet up with Harry to finish their potion's project. "I should get going."

"Fine, but when you get back you need to help me decide on which dress."

"Sure thing," Katherine left their dorm and headed down the stairs to the common room. She saw Draco sitting on one of the arm chairs. He had his back to her and he seemed to be deep in thought since he didn't hear her heels clicking on the floor.

Katherine was still a little upset about last night, but she would probably eventually let it go completely. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings either way.

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blinked, surprised and took one of her hands. He started rubbing circles on the dorsal of her palm.

Katherine sat down on the arm chair beside his. They stayed in the quiet for a while before she really she really had to be going.

She stood up and looked down at him. " I should get going. I need to finish the potion's project."

He nodded and admired her features. She leaned down to lightly peck his lips. She gave him a small smile which he returned and walked away.

She walked into the library and saw Harry already there. "Are you ready?"

Harry looked up at her and nodded. Together they walked to Professor Snape's classroom.

"You didn't tell me you had another cousin...Mason." Harry told her.

"Guess I forgot."

"I heard he's a cousin of the Weasleys."

"Yes."

"Oh." Harry said and decided to stay quiet after that.

They walked into Snape's class. He wasn't there which worried Harry. "Shouldn't we not be here if he isn't?"

"I already asked him if we could come in. He had other things to do now so he allowed us to come in alone." Katherine told him as she started preparing everything for the potion.

"Oh," was all he said.

They started working on it and when they finally finished it Snape walked in. He didn't say anything.

They cleaned up after themselves and walked to the cabinet were all the potions for the projects of other students were. They had theirs labeled and now they just had to turn in their paper.

"Could you turn this into Professor Snape?" Katherine asked him as she started packing up her stuff.

"Sure." Harry took it from his hands and walked towards Snape. "Um...Professor?"

Snape looked up from his desk with a scowl. "Yes?"

Harry didn't say anything just handed him the assignment. Snape looked down at it skeptically.

"I hope you didn't have Ms. Winters do all the work, Mr. Potter and actually learned something from her."

"I did, sir."

Snape tinted his gaze back to his desk. Harry just walked away following Katherine who had been waiting for him.

"He's not that bad as everyone makes him out to be," Katherine told him noticing his discomfort.

"You're joking, right?"

Katherine smiled. From the corner of her eye she saw Mason. He had his eyebrows raised as if questioning her. Harry saw who she was looking at. Once they got closer to him he stood up straight since he had been leaning on the wall.

"What are you two up to?"

"We were working on a potion's project, Mason." She said with a stern voice. This surprised Harry since he had never heard her or seen her act this ways.

Mason just smirked. Katherine scoffed. She said goodbye to Harry and walked away.

"Potter," Mason smiled and tipped his head like as if he were wearing a hat. He followed after his cousin towards the dungeons.

Harry just shook it off and walked towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Katherine was walking to the owlery since she knew her grandfather would be sending her something soon since Christmas was only three days away. She spotted Jax with a package under him. Jax was her owl she had gotten first year. He was a Scops owl with grey and white feathers.

She pet Jax and gave him a treat. She picked up her package and gave Jax two letter. One for her grandparents, another to her parents with classified information. Jax then flew into the sky towards the Winters Manor and her grandparent's manor.

She picked up the package which was slightly heavy. She decided to open it in her dorm, so back down she went into the dungeons.

She found Pansy talking with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. They were all gossipping about the Yule Ball. They stopped talking when they saw Katherine come in.

"What's that?" Tracey asked her.

"A package from my grandfather," she responded and placed it on her bed. She removed the packaging and opened the box to find a blue dress. She picked it up and examined it.

"That must be fore the Yule Ball! It's so beautiful!" Millicent stared at the dress.

"Your grandfather really is the best, Katerine" Daphne said also looking at the dress.

"You have to wear it," Pansy told her bestfriend.

"Of course I will," Katherine smiled and placed the dress back into the box. She put away until the Yule Ball.

"Great! Now we all have dresses," Pansy beamed. Katherine and her had finally decided on a dress for her. Pansy had now stopped worrying so much now.

Katherine smiled and sat on her bed and pulled out a book she was reading. Pansy snatched her from her hands before she could start reading it.

"Give it back, Pansy."

"No. You have to go out and have fun."

"Reading is fun."

"I mean real fun," Pasny argued, "with your friends."

Katherine sighed noticing the other looks the girls were giving her. They all agreed Katherine spent too much time inside and need to have fun. "Like what?"

"Let's all go to Hogsmeade!" Tracey offered.

"Yes! We can go get some hot chocolate," Daphne agreed knowing Katherine loved any type of chocolate.

Katherine huffed in defeat.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"Let me just get changed," Katherine told them since she was wearing a dress. She had no problem wearing them inside, but to Hogsmeade, no way.

The other girls were already changed into warm clothing, which made her believe they had been planning this. Which they really had.

"Fine," Pansy smiled, "We'll meet you in the common room."

They all left so Katherine proceeded to change.

* * *

Draco had been looking for Katherine. She had told him she was going to the owlery, but when he went there she was no longer there. He entered to dungeons and saw Pansy with some others sitting on the couches, but he didn't spot Katherine. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her coming down the stairs. He walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hello, Draco," she smiled up at him when she was down the stairs. Draco looked down at her outfit. She was no longer in her dress. She was now was wearing some dark jeans and boots. Along with this she want a warm wool white jumper and a navy blue coat over it. Around her neck was her Slytherin scarf and on her hands were white gloves. Her hair was in a neat side braid and she also had some light make up applied.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned since he knew her change of outfit meant she must be going somewhere.

"Hogsmeade," Pansy spoke from behind Draco. Draco turned his head slightly to see Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent.

"I'll see you later," Katherine lightly kissed his lips then walked towards the girls. They all headed outside to the carriages.

* * *

It's short, but another update will be up by Saturday. Till the next update. :)


	20. Gifts & Preparations

It was Christmas Eve. People were bursting with excitement all over Hogwarts. Not only was Christmas tomorrow, but the Yule Ball was also going to take place.

The grounds were covered in white snow. Everyone was dressed warmly. Some students had gone to Hogsmeade for some last minute shopping, but mostly everyone was inside the castle enjoying the holidays.

The snobbish Slytherins were no exception to that. This included the Slytherins circle of close friends.

While Pansy was squealing with the other girls about the Yule Ball, Katherine had decided to spend the day with her boyfriend. The other boys were also spending time together.

They were currently in the common room that was now empty. Everyone was out and about, leaving the two alone.

Draco had an arm around Katherine as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had been in the silence for awhile now, but neither of them minded not talking. He just played with the curls in her hair as she closed her eyes.

"Katherine?"

She hummed in response telling him she was listening.

"Are you upset you won't be with your family this Christmas? This is the first time you'll spend it without them."

"Not necessarily true. I still have Theodore and Mason. Plus, now I can spend it with Luna, too." She said. She had always spent Christmas with her parents, grandparents, two male cousins, and her two cousins's parents. They had never spent the holidays with Luna and her father. They did once when Luna's mother first married her father. Now, not so much.

Draco smiled at her response. "I'm sure your grandfather isn't at all okay with the circumstances. Not only is he missing you, but Mason too. He must be giving your parents and grandmother a hard time," he chuckled. He had only met Henry Winters and his wife Clarissa Winters once, but it only took one look at them both to figure them both out. He was the type of man that saw the good in everyone, especially with his family. She was the judgmental type.

Katherine slightly laughed at the thought of her grandfather.

Draco continued playing with her hair, but soon dropped his hand. He then instead removed his arm from around her and laid down across the sofa with his head on her lap. He smiled up at her as she slightly rolled her eyes with a smile.

She started weaving her fingers through his platinum blonde hair as he closed his eyes.

Something that fascinated both of them was how comfortable they were with doing absolutely nothing. They did however not complain.

* * *

Katherine had gone back up to her room when the guys had decided to take Draco. He had refused at first, but she convinced him to go.

Now, she laid quietly on her bed as she read one of her books. She was reading in the quiet when suddenly the door was flung open and her roommates walked in.

They were all squealing in excitement. Katherine sighed and put her book down, knowing she was going to have to ask them sooner or later what it was about.

Just as she set her book down on her bedside table, Pansy plopped herself on her bed.

"You will never guess what happened!"

Katherine smiled as she saw her best friend had a huge smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"Someone just asked me to the Yule Ball!"

Katherine grew confused. The ball was tomorrow night. Why would someone ask her the day before? And what about Blaise? Hadn't they agreed on going together? It seems Pansy had guessed what she was thinking since she then explained.

"I know Blaise and I were going together, but that was because no one had asked me and he didn't feel the need to ask someone. I'm sure he won't mind."

Katherine frowned a bit, but guessed it was alright. They hadn't actually made it official, it was just assumed.

"Plus, you and Luna can probably dance with him at least once. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind about you, and well obviously Theodore won't mind about Luna. They're basically family because of you."

"I guess you're right," Katherine spoke. "Who asked you, anyways?"

Pansy was about to answer, but Daphne cut in instead. "Thomas Denekin!"

"Who?"

"He's from Durmstrang," Tracey told her.

"Have you told Blaise?"

"Nope, but I'll tell him at dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, shouldn't we be going already? It's nearly time," Millicent spoke.

All the girls agreed and headed down. Most of them bursting in excitement for Pansy.

* * *

When Pansy explained things to Blaise he didn't mind. Plus, Draco and Theodore were okay with him having at least one dance with both Katherine and Luna.

Blaise really was okay with it. He was happy for Pansy. He never really wanted to have a date in the first place. He probably would've danced with her abit, only to get bored and leave her to it. Him and Theodore were the same in that department.

Whereas Draco seemed to enjoy being in a functioning relationship.

The group of Slytherins didn't do much the rest of the day. It was the next morning that really had them busy, or at least for the girls it did. They all exchanged gifts for each other that morning.

Blaise had gotten Katherine a nice jumper and a box of chocolates. She had gotten him a copy of one of the books she had, he had been interested from the plot she had described to him. Along with a Wizard's Chess set since his last one had been been destroyed beyond repair from his last match against Theodore. Another thing they both had in common, their love for chess, also a passion they shared with Katherine.

From Pansy she got a few dresses, heels, and of course chocolate. Katherine got her a few dresses as well, plus some jewelry.

She had gotten Crabbe and Goyle a few sweets along with jumpers. They both got her chocolate and a bracelet.

She and Theodore gave each other the same thing they gave each other every year: wristwatches. It had started off as a joke when they were little, but have continued giving the same gift each year from the sentimental value of the memory of their childhood. She also got him a few other things, just as he did with her which included chocolate.

For Draco she got him some supplies to take care of his broom, plus cologne, and a book. Draco got her a book, chocolate, and a beautiful diamond necklace. Of course, he first made sure to give it to her without the others around since they would probably scoff and how cliche it was. Lastly, he gave her a snowflake charm just as he has been giving her each year on Christmas since after that time they had joked about everyone in her family being born in Winter. Every charm he has given her has had a different design, just as no two snowflakes have the same pattern. In total she now had three charms.

From her parents and grandmother she got dresses and books. Lastly, from her grandfather she got a Slytherin pocket watch and chocolate. Yes, she did like chocolate, but even she thought she's probably not finish it all.

Of course, Draco had been planning on spending the day with Katherine, but Pansy wouldn't have it. She dragged her away from him back to their dorm to prepare for the ball, despite it starting at eight and it was only eleven in the morning.

They hadn't immediately started getting ready. They just talked and shared stories of past Christmases.

Katherine was currently telling Pansy about Christmas when she was six. Theodore had come over the the Winters Manor along with his parents. Luna and her parents had also come over, and of course their grandparents were also ther. Lastly, Mason and his parents were there. Her and Theodore were six, Luna was five, and Mason had just turned nine, eight days before Christmas, on the seventeenth.

She retold of the time Theodore and Mason had been joking around about Katherine's poised manner. They would call themselves "Mrs. Tea-Time" (Theodore) and "Mrs. Snooty" (Mason).

"They would then proceed to talk in a snooty voices and pour each other tea. Which by the way they spilled." Katherine said in between laughs.

Pansy wiped a tear from laughing so much. "I can't believe this is the first time I'm hearing about this. Please tell me they were dressed up ridiculously, too."

"Unfortunately not, they were just wearing their suits, but I think that made it even more funny. I think I actually might have a photo."

"Please have your parents send it to you. I have to see it."

"Will do." Katherine glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised at the time. "I think we should start getting ready. The ball is starting in three hours."

"You're right. Wow, time goes by fast when you're busy telling funny past stories."

"I'll go get Luna. I promised her she could get ready with us. Plus, I have her dress here anyways."

"Oh, yeah. You did tell me. I'll go get her thoug. If the boys see both us haven't started and just talked they'll complain."

"Alright." Katherine laughed knowing it was true. Pmsy left to go find Luna, while Katherine got their dresses out. Fifteen minutes later, Pansy and Luna got there. Pansy seemed to be a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"They hung up Luna's shoes, again." Pansy grumbled. She had grown to like Luna more over the years. They weren't the best of friends, but they were getting there.

"I told it her it was fine." Luna told her older cousin. Katherine sighed, but knew she shouldn't argue with Luna. She shouldn't let what others say get to her. Despite, it sometime nagging at Katherine to become insecure.

"Let's just start getting ready."

So, for the next two and a half hours they all took showers, did their hair and makeup, and got in their dresses. It probably would've taken less time, but all the while they were joking around and laughing.

Finally, they were all ready and admired each other. Pasny was wearing a green chiton dress and sparkly heels. She had her hair up in curls. Luna was wearing a white dress with small colorful flower adorning the top half of the dress and heels. Her hair was still curly, but just in a more neat manner. Katherine wore a royal blue dress with sparkling heels. Her hair a soft curls with some flowers in her hair that had been recommended by Luna. They seemed satisfied with how they looked and exited the dorm to the common room.

The boys were there waiting already in their dress robes. As they heard heels coming down, they looked up and were shocked to see how they looked. The one with the biggest smile was Draco.

Draco kissed her lips gently and smiled at her. With the heels she was wearing, she was almost as tall as him. They hooked their arms and walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall. Luna had her arm hooked with Theodore and Pans with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind them as they all headed to what they hoped to be a fantastic Christmas.

My apologies for not updating in awhile, but school has been ridiculous. It's nearing the end of the year which means so many projects. I'll try to update as soon as I have time. This is only part 1 to the Yule Ball. Part 2 will hopefully not take too long. I actually was going to do this after I finished my homework, but I said screw it. So, now I have to actually do homework.

* * *

Till the next update. :)


	21. Autumn and Winter

As soon as the Slytherin group of friends got to the Great Hall many males started to stare at Katherine. It wasn't something that was unusual, but Draco wasn't pleased.

Katherine on the other hand payed no attention to them and spotted Mason, Alexis and Peter. Mason has his brown hair neatly combed and was very presentable in his dress robes. Alexis also had his blonde hair combed and his sky blue eyes sparkled with amusement at something Peter had said. Peter had his red hair groomed and green eyes also filled with amusement. Katherine didn't pay much attention to either of their dates, but Mason's date made her roll her eyes.

Katherine walked up to Mason and slightly smiled. "Hello boys...Autumn."

Mason smirked when she said her name. It was no secret that he was amused a Winters had asked Autumn to be his date. Autumn Clemens was a Ravenclaw pureblood. She had short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and was the average height for a girl in their sixth year. She had warm brown eyes. Despite being in Ravenclaw she however wasn't the brightest. She was remarkable in Charms and her studies, but when it came to common sense she just didn't get it. Which would explain why she had not imagined Mason Winters would have ever asked her out. She was oblivious to the fact the only reason he had asked her was for laughs since his last name was Winters and her name was Autumn. The name of the two season that were beside each other. In truth, Autumn was a sweet girl, which is why Katherine found it rude of Mason to have asked her out solely for a joke.

"Hello, Katherine. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you do as well." Katherine smiled as she looked at her green dress.

"Don't you like? I got green since Mason is in Slytherin."

Katherine ignored the chuckles the boys as well as the other two Slytherin dates of Alexis and Peter.

"That was...very sweet of you."

Autumn just smiled unaware of the chuckles behind her back.

"I'll see you boys later." Katherine said leaving, but gave a small glare to her older cousin who just smiled.

"Isn't that Autumn Clemens? She's a Ravenclaw," Luna noticed.

"Wait. Autumn?!" Theodore smirked. "I got to give it to Mason, he's got a weird sense of humor."

"Tell me about it," Katherine mumbled.

Draco squeezed her hand in comfort trying to relax her. Katherine smiled and kissed his cheek.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Hermione wearing a lighter shade of blue dress than of Katherine's. She had done her hair in a fancy hairstyle. What shocked her most was Viktor Krum was waiting for her at the bottom.

She frowned as the realization hit her. Krum had asked her to be his date. She wasn't upset that Krum had asked someone else, she had expected it. She really did have no feeling for him, but he had chosen Hermione,a muggle born to be his date. Her grandmother's words flooded in her mind. She feared of what she would say if she were to ever find out.

Katherine's face was blank, but Draco could sense her discomfort. He hugged her side and kissed her temple. She soon forgot her worries and hugged him back.

A few minutes passed before they all entered the Great Hall. The champions danced with their dates first. Seeing Krum and Hermione didn't bother her anymore. How could it when she had someone she deeply cared about with her?

Soon more people joined in. Pansy and her date, as well as Mason and Autumn. Theodore even danced with Luna for a bit. Draco and Katherine joined in too, but not before making sure Blaise would be alright. He said it was fine. He made in clear her was completely fine.

Katherine danced most of the night with Draco, but she did dance for Blaise for quite a bit. Mason had also danced with Katherine and Luna, which Autumn didn't seem to mind. She found it extremely sweet how much he cares for his family.

The night seemed absolutely perfect. The Weird Sisters even performed, but Katherine had never really liked their music (no offense to all those who did) so she and Draco walked into the courtyard.

The moon glistened brightly in the sky. They sat on a bench with their hands intertwined with each other.

"Do you remember last year?"

"You mean when I made a fool of myself and admitted my feelings to you? Yeah, I remember. Why?" Draco answered her question.

"Just curious to how it would have been if Theodore hadn't been on the way the rest of the year."

Draco chuckled. "Don't know, but Mason didn't seem to be too thrilled with is dating either."

"Not so much in the beginning, but after a while he gave up. I never said anything about him and Caroline dating, so he decided not to get in the way of my decisions."

"You should've said something about her. She was so annoying. I wonder why they even lasted as long as they did."

"They went out for two weeks," Katherine smirked.

"Exactly. He should've dumped her the second he realized how attached she was. What am I saying? He should've never even asked her out. Why did he?"

"Don't know. I think he lost a bet with Peter," Katherine smirked. They had bet Peter couldn't get away with stealing something from Flitwick. He did and so Mason had to ask Caroline Tevlin, a Slytherin girl in his year.

"But going back to what you said. He did start to accept me," Draco told her. "And I'm glad he did. One less person I had to worry about getting in the way,"

Katherine quietly laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

They stayed in that position for a while, until Katherine stood up. "I'm pretty sure the Weird Sisters should be done by now. Let's go back inside, before someone sees us."

"No, just a little longer," Draco grabbed her hands, wanting to spend more time with her. She smiled and laughed.

"Come on," she tugged his hands. He stood up and she started leading them to the Great Hall.

She stopped when she felt her arm being tugged. She looked back and saw he had not moved. He gave her a playful smirk.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He didn't say anything and just walked up to her.

He put both his hands over her face and pressed his lips against hers.

She smiled and kissed him back. She moved her hands to his wrists and moved his hands in between them. He intertwined their fingers once again.

He sighed when she pulled away, but smiled anyway. She kissed his cheek and smiled. They started walking inside hike holding hands.

Katherine and Draco had found their way back into the Great Hall. Draco had offered to get drinks for them. As she was on her way to their table, she bumped into Hermione.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," Hermione quietly said. She moved and walked past Katherine, but not without her noticing she was crying.

A part of her felt like going after her to make sure she was okay, but she listened to her prejudice pureblood side and let her go.

She continued walking and sat beside Blaise. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Zabini?" she playfully asked him.

He smiled and answered, "Could be worse. I could've had to put up with some girl nagging at me to dance with her."

"Very true." Katherine said. As she was about to say something else, Mason appeared in front of them both.

"If you both don't mind, could I have another dance, my dear cousin?"

"Where's Autumn?" Blaise asked him with a smirk.

"Don't know. Probably gossiping with her friends."

"I can't believe you invited her," Blaise chuckled.

"Why not? She's pretty. Plus she's not _that_ annoying. She respects my space, which is why she let me be, after I asked her to be my girlfriend. Not many girl will allow you that pleasure," Mason smiled seeing his cousin's eyes slightly widen.

"Hold up. You asked her to be your what?"

"My girlfriend. And I take it she was very happy after she said yes while she hugged me. Then she ran off with her friends."

"Do you have any idea what your parents will say when they find out?" Katherine asked him.

"She's a pureblood, she may not be in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw isn't that bad. She's smart, even though she sometimes is just terrible with common sense. Plus, she's pretty. I don't see what's the problem."

"Well how about when they find out her name and realize the only reason you asked her out was because of it?" Blaise inputted into the conversation.

"Dad will probably have a laugh out of it. Mom will give me a stern look. No biggy." Mason answered with a smirk.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Knowing that in fact, that is exactly what would happen.

"You know what. Sure, let's dance," she sighed glad the Weird Sisters had stopped their performance.

By the time Draco came back, Katherine was already on the dance floor with Mason. He ended up chatting with Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"At least tell me there's a possibility of you liking her," Katherine asked Mason as they danced.

"Like I said, she's pretty and smart. She's not as annoying as other girls, so sure."

They finally decided to move on from that topic, and instead on their family.

"What did grandfather send you this time?" Mason asked her.

"Books and a pocket watch with the Slytherin crest on it. What about you?"

"Books and a...spell book," he seemed hesitant to say the last thing.

"What do you mean a spell book? Which one?"

Mason seemed to ponder whether he should tell her. "You know what spell book we found in his office a long time ago when we were kids?"

"You mean the one he told us not touch ever again until we were old enough to understand?"

"Yeah that one."

"Isn't it about-"

"Yeah it is."

"Why would he give that to you. I mean I expected he would, by why send it here? Why not wait till we went back home. If a teacher finds you with that book, or anyone in that matter-"

"I know. I know. And I'll make sure they don't. I'll just look at it when I'm on prefect duty. No one will question me."

"What about Sophia?" Katherine asked referring to the other prefect in Mason's year.

"She knows to mind her own business."

Katherine frowned still skeptical about it. If that book got into the wrong hands… She couldn't even imagine the outcome.

"What's with the sad faces?" Theodore asked as he and Luna moved to where their cousins were.

Mason didn't say anything. Neither of them knew about the book. Theodore because he wasn't a Winters. Luna because their grandfather never really saw her and didn't want to ambush her with this.

"Nothing. Just seems like Mason here is upset I didn't get him a new cleaning set for his broom for Quidditch."

Mason had only started Quidditch two years ago in his fourth year, after Flint finally convinced him. He had been very good, but never played for their team. He was a chaser with Flint and he was a very good one.

So Katherine's second year she would cheer on Flint, Mason, and Draco.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to it." Mason was thankful for her excuse. "Luckily, your parents gave it to me instead."

Before Theodore could say anything, Mason turned to Luna. "Luna, how about another dance with your favorite cousin?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked him.

"Male cousin," Mason said not wanting to argue.

"Excuse me?" Theodore asked him. "I still consider her as a cousin."

"Exactly." Mason smirked and shooed them away as he and Luna started dancing.

"Do you want to tell me what that was really about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Theodore didn't wanted to cause a fuss so he let it go.

The night went on and soon ended. All the students went back to their houses and dorms.

In the common room, she gave one last hug to Mason and Theodore. Plus Blaise and Pansy. Even to Crabbe and Goyle. She had wished Luna good night and a merry Christmas before they went to their own houses.

Lastly, she hugged Draco. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Merry Christmas, love," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she smiled and gave him a small kiss.

Then she and Pansy went up to their dorm room along with the rest of her roommates.

As she slept, she had to admit, Christmas without her parents, grandparents, aunt and uncles wasn't too bad.

Sorry for the long wait. Just to let you know I have made a twitter (Percabethlxver2) and Instagram (Percabethlxver2) to notify when I will be posting next update and for notifications on my progress. Thank you to all those who are following and have favorites this story. Thank you to all those who comment. Till the next update. :)


	22. The Spell Book

Christmas break had passed and school was back in session. Snape had graded all their projects already and Katherine and Harry had gotten the top grade. However, Snape had been very skeptical whether Harry had contributed enough to the project and not had Katherine do all the work.

Harry had been very excited and thanked Katherine. She had told him he had done an outstanding job considering he wasn't too good in potions. They had gotten a higher mark than Hermione and her partner, Blaise. Blaise was normally great at potions so he and Hermione should've gotten a higher mark like they did, but seems their collaboration with each other was not satisfactory. Blaise many times had complained why he had been paired up with the _mudblood_ out of all people.

Katherine was currently in the library with Mason. They were looking over the book their grandfather had sent him. It hadn't been exactly a gift for him, but a special "family heirloom" for the both of them.

It had been passed down generation to generation since the beginning of their family tree. The first Winters had written this book filled with classified information only meant for their bloodline.

"Wait! Grandfather said not to look in that section. He specifically underlined it in his letter," Katherine looked sternly at her cousin.

"Fine! It's just if he didn't want us to read it then he should've waited till we went back home. The temptation is too much to battle with!"

"Well you better fight it, because that's the only thing he asked us to do."

Mason agreed. Their grandfather rarely set any rules for them, and when he did they made sure to follow them.

"There's just so much to take in," he continued gazing at the pages that they were open to.

"Well of course. They did always tell us our family was superior to the others."

"Yeah. Now I know why. I can't believe our ancestor Henry Winters invented all these spells. The Bubble Head Charm. The Patronus Charm! The Animagus transformation!"

"I wonder why he didn't make himself an animagus and instead turned Falco Aesalon into one." Katherine hummed as she looked at other spells.

"Probably because he didn't know if it would work or not?"

"Nope," Katherine looked under the the section for Animaguses. It's because he didn't want to turn into in animal himself."

Mason chuckled. "Classic Winters."

"Occlumency...Legilimency...Floo Powder...Port Key...Apparition...Memory Charm. What didn't he invent?" Mason was amazed beyond a doubt.

"Well he did invent the anti-cheating spell and he didn't invent the broomstick."

"Darn." Mason joked which made Katherine laugh.

"Mason," both Winters looked up to see Sophia Avery walking up to them. Mason slammed the boom shut. Katherine cast a locking spell on it which could only removed by a Winters. Mason stashed the book in his bag.

"Yes?"

"It's nearly time for our rounds for Prefect duty."

"Right. I'll see you later, Katherine," he smiled and walked away with Sophia.

Katherine rose from her seat and decided to head back to the common room. It was getting late. On her way there she slammed into someone's chest as she was turning a corner in the dungeons.

"Ow," she rubbed her forehead.

"So sorry!" She looked up to see Fred Weasley.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked trying to sound innocent.

"I mean-" she was cut off when George appeared behind Fred. He had apparently been running and had slammed into Fred which caused him to fall. Which resulted in him slamming into Katherine and making her fall.

"Ow!"

George recognized that voice and in a rush for up. He pulled Fred off of her since they had fallen over each other. He tossed him to the side which made Fred yelp in pain as he hit his head on the wall. George quickly helped Katherine up.

"So sorry!"

"It's...ow...fine, I guess," she rubbed her head. "What are both even doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor common room?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Mason appeared behind them with Sophia next to him. Mason was glaring at the two redheads.

Sophia frowned before saying. "I'll make sure your house's prefects and McGonagall find out about this. Expect a detention and points deducted."

"But it's not even past curfew yet!" Fred exclaimed.

"We still have twenty minutes!" George finished.

"Perhaps, but I'm pretty sure whatever you were doing in dungeons where our common room is conveniently located is against the rules. Because, I doubt you were able to get in, since you can't even find the entrance. No one has in over seven centuries," Sophia beemed. "Plus, you hurting one of our house members and you're not even suppose to be here," Sophia listed.

"Come on, Mason. Give your-" Fred stopped when he saw the slightly panicked looks in both the Winters' eyes.

"...fellow sixth years off the hook for detentions. We obviously deserve point deducted for crashing into Katherine, but detentions?" George saved Fred and relaxed both Winters.

Despite them not disrespecting muggle-borns, half bloods, or blood traitors, they did still care about their blood status. Everyone in the school knowing they were related to a family of blood traitors would cause them to be slightly ridiculed by some Slytherins. Some knew they were related, but they promised not to tell or they didn't really care and didn't tell anyone.

"Sorry, mates. You did the deed. You suffer the consequences." Mason said with a straight (relaxed) face.

"Now, both you back to your common room," Sophia pointed them in the direction they should be headed to.

The twins walked to the Gryffindor tower with frowns.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked Katherine.

"I'm fine, thank you," Katherine smiled. She and Sophia weren't too close, but in a way they were friends. Her and Mason on the other hand, not so much. They didn't hate each other, but there were times they were so annoyed with each other that they just wanted to send jinxes and hexes each other's way. They didn't however since as prefects it wouldn't be acceptable.

Katherine said her goodnights to both of them and headed into the common room while they both continued with patrolling the corridors.

She found Draco on one of the couches and smiled. She sat beside him.

He looked up and smiled when he saw it was her. "Hey," his voice sounded tired.

"You're tired. You should've gone to bed already," she mused.

"I know. I was just trying to finish this homework so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. Plus, I wanted to see you."

"Well, by the looks of it you finished and now you've seen me. So go off to bed," she hummed.

He nodded. She pecked his lips and watched him walk towards his room. She then headed towards her one room. The girls were still awake, but preparing themselves for bed.

"Hello, Pansy," Katherine greeted her with a smile as she sat in her bed which was beside Pansy's.

"Hey. You know I was wondering if we could hang out? Just the two of us, no boys. Maybe even invite just Luna, if you want for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Pansy asked her. She sometimes felt left out when she spent her time with either Draco, Mason, or Theodore.

"Sure. We could go to Honeydukes." Katherine agreed.

"Great!"

They both smiled and finished preparing for bed then slept.

Next day came around and Katherine was on her way to Study of Ancient Runes when Peter ambushed her.

"Hey, Katherine!" He have her a goofy smile.

"Hello, Peter. What is you that you need?" She asked him knowing he would most likely need something or else he would've just waited till after classes.

"It's actually what Mason needs. He told me to tell you that to meet him after your last class."

"And why didn't he tell me that himself?"

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment," Peter jerked his head to Mason and Autumn. She had her arm hooked with his and she seemed to be telling him something. By Mason's face expression he didn't seem to mind and was actually listening.

"She's not annoying him," Katherine noted. Peter couldn't help but agree. After Caroline, he thought he'd be done with relationships for a while longer.

They departed from each other and headed off to their own classes. After her last class of the day she headed towards the library where she would always meet up with Mason.

She found him not far from the entrance with none other than Autumn. They were sitting at table just talking. Mason again was not bothered by her, but was in fact smiling.

Maybe, he does like her. Katherine thought. She approached their table. Mason saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey, Katherine!" Autumn greeted her.

"Hello, Autumn," Katherine said in her composed self.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mason," Autumn turned back to face him.

He kissed the palm of her hand and she left.

"What?" Mason asked as Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Katherine brushed it off and smiled. She sat in the seat Autumn had previously been in. "Why'd you want to meet up?"

"I need you to take the book. Sophia asked me about it and if she sees me with it she'll most likely want to snatch it from my hands."

"I thought you said she'd mind her own business."

"Yeah, well she would if I hadn't been so engrossed with it and not heard her call me like five times. She nearly did take it from me, but I managed to escape."

"Where is then?"

Mason reached into his bag on the table. He pulled out the white book with a gold seal with their family crest.

"I would've given you to you earlier,"

"By you were too focused on something, I mean someone else?" Katherine smirked.

Mason scoffed. "No...Alexis and Peter would've seen it and would start asking questions."

"Sure…" Katherine took the book from his hands.

"Whatever," Mason mumbled under his breath which caused her to slightly laugh.

She left the library and to the common room. She had promised Blaise she would help him with a class.

At dinner, Katherine and Draco were sitting together, as usual. They were homing hands under the table. They were talking about nothing important, just talking.

Their conversation moved towards the second task of the tournament. It was only a month away. Katherine already knew what it was like Mason did, but both were told not to say anything.

Draco was trying to get Katherine to tell him, but no matter what he tried she wouldn't talk.

"At least give me a hint." he told her. She smiled and shook her head. Hu huffed and finally he gave up. He his his face in her hair as he inhaled her scent. Strawberries and chocolate as always.

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to eat here," Theodore complained from across them. This only made the others smirk. Draco however didn't move and ignored him. He mumbled something, but Katherine wasn't able to comprehend what he said.

"What?"

"I said if you have any plans this weekend," Draco said once more and sat back up properly. Before Katherine could say anything, Pansy waved her spoon vigorously catching both their attentions.

"No way in bloody hell are you going you ruin our plans Draco Malfoy. So you can pretend that you didn't even think of the idea of spending it with her." She said while pointing her spoon as him menacingly which only made Katherin laugh.

"Sorry, Draco," Katherine told him.

"But she's not sorry," Pansy added in before she scooped up another spoonful of chocolate pudding.

This only made Katherine chuckle again, but made Draco slightly glare at her.

* * *

Update up before planned. Till the next update. :)


	23. Discretion Amongst the Winters

"The second task is in less than two days," Mason hissed. "We need to make sure-"

Katherine gave him a pointed glare that shut him right up. "Are you mental? Not here," she told him while looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

Mason sighed and ran a hand through his from the frustration he was going through at this moment. "I realize that, but if we don't get this done then-"

"Mason." They both froze in their spots. They had been in the courtyard in a corner where no one could hear them. Mason's face turned from a scowl into a semi-forced smile. Katherine kept her face emotionless.

"Autumn," he said and as every second passed, his smile became more genuine. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? With you to whispering here, people might think you're up to something."

"Oh. We're just talking about family stuff," he dismissed the idea and crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't seem to notice his any sign of unusualness so she let it go.

"Oh, look Katherine. There's Luna! We actually need to talk to her, so I'll see you later," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, I guess so,"

"Great, bye," he quickly placed a kiss on the back her hand and dragged Katherine towards Luna.

"Did you have to make it so obvious?"

"She didn't notice. Besides, we do have to talk to Luna," he told Katherine and she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Luna!"

"Katherine and Mason, hello."

"Grandfather wanted to tell us to tell you he send his greetings. He excuses himself for not writing to you himself, but he really is busy."

"I understand. I'll be sure to write to him myself to him one of these days."

"Brilliant. Well, we really must be going. We'll see you later," Mason smiled not allowing Katherine to say a word and dragged her once again by the arm.

"Was that really necessary?" Katherine frowned and pulled her arm from his grasp.

He ignored her and proceeded to talk about that they were previously talking about. "Have you gone to talk to him yet?"

"Yes, I have. It will be fine, Mason. No need to worry," she signed. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

She then walked away and proceeded to walk toward the common room. On her way there she found Draco. However, he didn't seem to see her since he didn't stop what he was doing.

He, Crabbe. And Goyle were picking on a small Hufflepuff boy. He held out his wand menacingly towards him and seemed to be threatening him. She didn't interrupt, but frowned. She decided to walk to the library instead, not wanting to get involved.

On her way there she bumped into Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry," Ginny shamefully said and looked down at her shoes. She tried to walk away, but Katherine stopped her.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Um...sure?" Ginny was really confused. What would Katherine Winters want to ask her.

"Could you ask your father if he plans writing back to my uncle, um I mean our uncle. He needs to know whether you'll be coming over this year or not," Katherine slightly lowered her voice at the latter.

"Oh. Sure thing." she slightly smiled which Katherine returned without a second thought and went her own way.

"What was that about?" Fred asked Ginny as soon as Katherine was out of sight. He and George had not been far and had witnessed their exchange of words.

"She wanted me to ask dad if we're going over to Mason's this summer."

"Why would she ask you that? Why not Mason?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and walked away leaving the twins behind. They both shouldn't have seen this as strange, but they couldn't help it. Something just seemed odd about it.

"Katherine."

Katherine looked up to see Hermione. She nodded her head as a greeting and went back to her work.

"Listen. I never got the chance to apologize truthfully about what I told you. I never meant to offend you. I truly didn't." Hermione told her sincerely.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have acted as bad as I did."

Hermione didn't seem to want to move from where she stood across from where Katherine was sitting.

"Can I help you with something else?" Katherine told her as she finished up her Ancient Runes homework.

"Yes, actually there is," she told her but paused. "Is Malfoy here with you?"

"No he is not."

THat seemed to calm down Hermione as she relaxed. She didn't want a repeat of last time. "I want us to be able to talk again. There are not many people I can talk to that don't see school as some sort of punishment." She said truthfully.

Katherine didn't say anything and moved onto her arithmancy assignment. Hermione took this as a good sign. She sat down across from her and continued talking. "I didn't know you had cousins beside Nott. It actually surprised me to find out you were cousin of Loony-Luna Lovegood"

Katherine looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow.

"I am so, so sorry!"

"It's okay. At least you have to decency to be sorry not like other people. She then continued with her work.

Hermione gulped in relief. "And I didn't find out about Mason until after the first task. And to find out he was cousin of the Wea-" She stopped when she saw Katherine lookup. Her face was blank but her eyes gave her away with the panic in them.

"Sorry and you don't have to worry about me or Harry saying anything. Ron told us to keep it quiet."

Katherine couldn't help but feel slightly offended. "Yes, I'm sure he did. He must've told you how he thinks we're all ashamed it, didn't he?"

"I don't- I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand the meaning of blood purity. How could you?"

"I thought you didn't care either. You're a Winters-"

"Of course I care. All of us Winters care. Because when you hear importance of blood purity you immediately assume the worst. Just because we care about it does not mean we will be cruel to those who don't. Blood purity is an honor. How would you feel if you could say you don't have one drop of non magic blood in you? You know how hard it is to maintain it? That after thousands of years to still be a pureblood."

"Hagrid told us there isn't a witch or wizard alive that isn't a half-blood or less."

"That is a lie. Of course he would tell you that. And let me assure you I do not mean to offend you, but you offend me as you say that. He does not our family histories. No one that isn't a true pureblood will ever understand it."

With that she picked up her stuff and walked away. Hermione was left beyond conflicted.

They day of the second task had arrived. Everyone walked towards the Black Lake where it would be hed. They took boats to where the stands would be.

Mason caught up with Katherine and nudged her gently with his elbow.

She looked to where he jerked his head slightly and saw Harry and Neville Longbottom.

She nodded her head and continued paying attention to what Pasny way saying.

Peter and Alexis followed Mason. Whereas Katherine walked with her friends.

As soon as they got to the stands they were all ready find out what the task was. Dumbledore gave an exceptional speech and again Filch released the canon early.

The champions all dived into the lake, but Harry hadn't. He seemed to have shoved something into his mouth and was stumbling. Mad-Eye gave him a push in and when it didn't look like he was going anywhere, people seemed to panic.

Katherine faintly heard Neville something like, "I've killed Harry Potter."

She waited and watched the waters. She saw her father with the other adults and he too seemed to be waiting. Himself composure was calm, but she could tell he was getting anxious.

When Harry finally did resurface, all the Winters seemed to relax.

As they waited, Katherine and Draco were just talking.

Draco was leaning against a pillar while Katherine stood in front of him.

He placed his hand in her cheek and carefully caressed it.

"You know I'm glad you didn't wear a dress. You probably would've gotten a cold."

"Of course you would point that out," she grinned at him.

"I'll never understand you Winters and your tolerance for the cold."

"Ironic isn't it," Katherine laughed.

"Truly is," he whispered. He moved his hand to one of her soft locks of wavy hair. She hadn't done anything special to it, she had simply put it down in the same style she also the always did. And yet, he had always preferred it this way.

He wasn't paying much attention to anything, and just played with her hair. His other hand moved to her waist and he leaned in for a kiss. He immediately stopped only centimeters away when he heard someone clearing their throat beside them.

"Mr. Malfoy. How nice to see you again," Andrew Winters spoke with a straight face.

Katherine couldn't help but try to suppress a smile when she noticed Draco pale.

"What ever happened to Draco?" She cheekily asked her father.

He smiled at his daughter, but still his eyes were filled with warning towards Draco.

"Nothing, my dear. Just using formalities, that's all."

"I assume Mason has told you about the spell book your grandfather sent him. It's very important you study it very carefully. And please, don't go against his request," he spoke cautiously towards the end and eyed Draco carefully.

Katherine lost her smile and replied with extreme understanding. "Of course, father."

He nodded his head and turned towards Draco again. "Mind your signs of _affection_ towards my daughter, especially when I'm around if you could Mr- Draco."

With that he turned and walked back to where the other adults and judges were.

"What spell book?" Draco asked her, but she almost didn't hear him as she watched her father.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "It's just a few spells he want me to start learning," she assured him, not completely lying.

He shrugged his shoulders and held her hands in his.

Neither were aware of a certain Slytherin listening in on their conversation.

Sophia Avery had started listening when Katherine's father had come over. She knew Katherine wouldn't lie to Draco, but still didn't shake the feeling it was more than just a regular spell book.

When the task was completed and all the champions had resurfaced, the results were announced.

Katherine had comforted Fleur on her results. She had not been able to save her sister, but luckily Harry had done it for her along with saving Ron.

After that, everyone returned to the boats to go back to the castle. All the Winters were satisfied with the results. How they were making a risky gamble, but for now all was going according to their expectations.

* * *

Just realized I didn't post this when I posted it on my Quotev account so you get two updates today. :)


	24. Been Distracted

Draco sat beside Katherine as she twirled her quill between her fingers. She had been doing that for the past five minutes. Both had come in to work on class assignments, but it seemed Katherine was distracted by something. Draco softly tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"You okay?" He softly asked her.

"Of course. Why would make you think I wasn't," she smiled at him.

"You've been staring at that bookcase for five minutes already when you haven't finished you Arithmancy assignment.

She blinked in confusion and looked down at her parchment to see it was only half done. "Oh," was all she said.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked her as he leaned his hand on his propped elbow.

"Nothing important," she assured him and went back to concentrating on her work. Draco probably shouldn't be as worried as he is, but her strange behavior wasn't just this once. The same thing has been happening a lot recently. During Defense Against the Dark Arts Friday, Moody had been teaching them the Aqua Eructo Charm. Katherine had not been paying attention until Theodore has jabbed her arm since Moody had called on her.

" _Yes, Professor?" Katherine had asked._

 _He hadn't seemed to notice or just hadn't cared that she hadn't been listening. "Would you mind redoing the charm I've just done. I'm sure you're already well familiar with the Aqua Eructo Charm, aren't you Miss. Winters?"_

" _Of course," she mumbled but smiled. She pointed her wand at the bowl in front of her and said the incantation, "Aqua Eructo." A ice blue light came out of her wand as had successfully done it._

 _Moody had nodded in satisfaction and asked if anyone else would like to try before he lets the whole class practice for a while._

 _But Draco had not paid attention after that since he got worried. What could possibly make Katherine not pay attention in class?_

He decided to ask her about it. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't be very fond of you being ill."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine Draco," she mumbled as she continued her work.

"You keep spacing out while you're doing your work, during classes, and even when you're just eating. When sometimes you don't even eat well. If this is about what your grandmother-"

"It's not about that," she snapped at him. She knew where he was heading towards and she was slightly offended by it. "I told you already. Her-She doesn't go to an extent to make me feel-. I'm perfectly fine, okay?" She was irritated, but he didn't stop.

"Then what is it? Are your classes piling up on you? I told if if they were you could always just drop one."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? What are you so intent on hiding from me?"

She looked into his eyes but immediately looked down again. She didn't want to tell him the real reason was because of a letter that she had received a month ago. It was already May meaning she had gotten the letter in April. She didn't even want to think about it and pushed it to the back of their mind.

"Nothing," she mumbled and continued working on her assignment.

"Fine then," Draco sighed angrily. "Don't tell me." He got up from his seat and left, but she didn't look up to notice the hurt look on his face.

Sophia silently cheered from where she had hidden herself from the view of the couple. She walked out from where she was and walked towards Katherine. She sat in front of her and smiled weakly, "Trouble in paradise?"

Katherine ignored what she said. "What can I do for you, Sophia?"

Sophia rolled her eyes at her behavior. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find a book."

Katherine looked up and raised an eyebrow. "A book?"

Sophia shrugged while smiling. "I just thought since you spend a lot of time here, you would know where most books are around here."

"What book?"

"Well I don't know the actual title, but I know how it looks like."

"I can't really help you with a description of the appearance of you don't know the title," Katherine mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know which one I'm talking about," Sophia mused as she watched Katherine completing her work. "It's a fairly small book if you look at the surface area of the book, but it is quite thick. Not like super thick, just thick. And it's a white bound book. Sound familiar?"

Katherine sighed and looked up. "No. No it doesn't. Now if you let me finish my work that would be very much appreciated."

"Huh. I was sure you would know which book I was talking about. Since I've seen you reading it sometimes-"

"I read a lot of book that may so happen to be white bound books, okay?" Katherine snapped but not in an angry way, but a more like she was just 'done.'

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now since it seems you won't be leaving." Katherine started getting up, but froze at the next words Sophia spoke.

"It has your family crest on it."

"Excuse me?" Katherine looked at the older girl with a questioning look.

"The book. I asked Mason about it a couple of months ago. I also heard your father talk to you about it during the second task back in February. I suspected it was more than just a spell book as all you like to put it. And I would like to know what it exactly it is."

"It's a book," Katherine had enough. "A book that happens to be a heirloom of my family that we would rather not share with anyone else. It holds family stories and some legends we enjoy reading. That's all it is," Katherine glared at her. She composed herself but her set jaw betrayed her true feelings. "Now if you'll excuse me," Katherine said softly before leaving the library.

Sophia looked after her. She hadn't meant to offend her, but she had to ask. Perhaps it was just a story book like Katherine had said, so why did she get the feeling it was all a lie.

Katherine stalked back to the common room. Thankfully she was almost done with her work and could probably finish it in her dorm.

She went straight into her room without stopping and chatting with her housemates. She sat on her bed and went straight to work.

Pansy had been in the room already just relaxing on her own bed when Katherine had come in. Katherine had said a simple hello and that was all.

Pansy looked at her best friend. She like Draco had noticed her start age behavior, but unlike Draco who was too busy just focusing on Katherine, she had also noticed Mason was acting odd as well.

When Katherine finished her work she sighed in relief. She put her school work in her book bag and laid down on her bed.

Pansy didn't want to intrude and cause Katherine to become upset or angry with her, but she had to make sure she was okay.

"A package got delivered to you today," Pansy said quietly.

"What?" Katherine said breathlessly as she turned her head to look at her head but remained laying on her back.

"I went to the owlery about an hour ago and I saw you owl had a package. So when I got my mail I got yours. I hope you don't."

"Of course not," Katherine sighed before sitting up on her bed. "Thank you, Pansy."

"No problem. Here," she picked up the package from her night stand and handed in to her. She handed a small wrapped box to her. It was no bigger than her own hand.

Katherine took it with a smile and started to unwrap it. All Pansy knew was that it was from her grandfather. She could tell by the handwriting of Katherine's name. Katherine finished removing the brown paper wrapping and took out a small green box. It was a lot like a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a beautiful pocket watch. The top of it was covered in a glass case cover. Inside where small golden gears and a purple gem. She opened at to see the clock to be already set at the correct time. She second hand ticked each time it moved.

She motioned Pansy over and patted the space beside her. Pansy gladly stood up and say beside her. "It's beautiful."

Pansy chuckled which made Katherine smile in confusion. "What?"

"It's just you're family is obsessed with watches. I mean I get everyone collects their own things but your family," Pansy lightly laughed again. "There are people who collect gems or shoes. Then there's your family. You collect pocket watches. Mason collects wristwatches. Your dad collects hourglasses. And your grandfather collects grandfather clock for crying out loud," Pansy giggled.

Katherine smiled and laughed as well. "Technically my grandfather collects all types of clocks. Hence why he chose to pass on each one of us our own kind. He was the one who gave my father his first hourglass and the following ones. He gives me pocket watches and Mason gets wristwatches."

"This is the second ones he's sent you this month. Doesn't he normally just send one each month except for your birthday and Christmas? Come to think of it, he's been sending you a lot more than one each month for while now," Pansy said thoughtfully.

Katherine didn't say anything just admired the pocket watch.

"He's sending you a lot because-"

"He's very ill," Katherine said in a shaky voice. Pansy instantly grew worried. Not just for her her grandfather but all of them. By all of them she meant the Winters. Everyone knew how much they loved him. Especially Katherine.

Katherine didn't even try to wipe away the tears that were spilling.

"That's why I've been so distracted," she confessed. She didn't want for Pansy to try to get it out of her. She didn't want to grow upset like how she did with Draco, so she just confessed. And now that she did it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her.

Pansy didn't say anything. She didn't want to say she was sorry because probably anyone who knew this would've said exactly that. And she was not just anyone. She was her best friend. She knew Katherine didn't want her sympathy. She wasn't going to tell her everything was okay, because it wasn't. She simply understood what she had been told.

"You haven't told Draco have you? Both you and Mason have been locking it up inside of yourselves. He hasn't told Autumn and you haven't told Draco. I bet Luna nor Theodore know"

Katherine shook her head. "Luna nor Theodore have been told because we just don't want to drop it on them. We're planning on telling them when we get back home. And no I haven't told Draco. Mason wouldn't tell Autumn though. They've been dating for five months now, but I don't think he thinks she'll understand. I mean I don't think anyone would've thought they lasted as long as they have, but he still hasn't been so open with her."

Pansy smirked and tried lightening the mood. "Of course he hasn't! He's a Winters! What Winters opens up to anyone that soon?"

Katherine let out a light laugh. "Thank you," Katherine said while finally wiping her tears away.

"What are best friends for?" Pansy shrugged. "Come on, it's dinner time and you need all the food you can get," she told her referring to how she's also noticed she hasn't been eating all too well. "Your grandfather wouldn't want you or Mason to be like this."

Katherine gave a weak smile and let Pansy pull her by the arm to the Great Hall.

When they got there they noticed Mason was alone. It seems neither Peter nor Alexis had gotten there yet. Instead of going to their normal seats, Pansy sat them both across from Mason.

Mason looked up and instantly knew. "You told her didn't you?"

"Yes she did! Now you both better prepare to eat a big meal unless you want me to send a very detailed letter to a certain someone," Pansy told them both.

Mason was actually relieved that Pansy knew. At least there was someone who knew what was going on and understood their behavior.

"Yes mam" Mason smirked.

When dinner commenced Pansy didn't even let them fill their own plates. "All of it," Pansy demanded after she filled up their plates. Both Winters listened.

"You're a miracle worker!" Peter smiled and laughed. He was happy his friend was actually eating.

"No I'm just a friend who understands," Pansy smiled.

Draco and Theodore smiled. As did Blaise and Alexis. And of course Crabbe and Goyle joined in on the smiling fest.

Draco didn't question it. He was just extremely glad both Winters were taking care of themselves.

"Now that you're both well, how about you tell us what the third task is," Alexis smiled playfully. Mason scoffed but smiled anyways. He seemed to think about it which Peter noticed.

"He's actually thinking about it. Mark this on your calendars guys! This is a huge mile stone!" Peter teased Mason who never listened to these types of requests.

"Now I'm really not telling you what it is." Mason gave them a smirk as he ate a spoonful of corn.

"Still, this is still a huge milestone!" Peter didn't seem to mind he wasn't telling and crossed his arms in front of him, very pleased with himself.

After dinner was over they all exited the Great Hall together. Peter had even convinced them both to eat some chocolate pudding for dessert. Again, he was very pleased with himself. The group was small chatting when Autumn appeared in front of Mason with a huge smile.

"Hello Autumn-" Mason was soon cut off by his girlfriend.

"You ate!"

Mason was taken back. He surely wasn't expecting that. "Ummmm. Yeah, I ate?"

"Thank goodness!" Autumn attacked him in a tight embrace. She was a lot shorter than Mason so her head rested on his chest despite being average height. But it made sense compared to Mason's height which was approximately six foot two. Tallness ran in the family. While Autumn was around five foot five.

Mason just awkwardly hugged her back because he was still slightly confused.

"Who got you to eat?" Autumn asked him when she pulled away and instead held his hands.

Mason didn't say any names but glanced towards Pansy. Autumn followed his gaze and smiled brightly at Pasny. "Thank you! Don't think I haven't noticed you both haven't been eating well. You've both gotten paler and thinner," she gave an accusing look at both Mason and Katherine who remained neutral. She went to give Pansy a hug, but Pansy stopped her before she could.

"NO! No touchy!" Pamsy spread her arms in front of her to refrain Autumn from getting any closer to her. She realized what she said and grew embarrassed. Her cheek went bright red and she tried ignoring the others trying to contain their smiles and laughter. She composed herself and said, "I mean that's not necessary."

It's not that she didn't like Autumn...okay maybe she didn't, but she didn't hate her either. She would've preferred a Slytherin for Mason. She use to actually have a huge crush on Mason during second year, which Mason found to be adorable in a funny way, but she just saw him as a friend now. That didn't mean Katherine tease her sometimes about it. She use to blush every time he was near them.

"Sorry." Autumn said sheepishly. "Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow in class?" She asked Mason.

"Of course," he said with a smile. She smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips. She then rushed back to her Ravenclaw friends.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Draco whispered at Katherine. She rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek anyways. He gladly accepted it and locked their fingers together.

A lot of Slytherins stayed in the common room for while until lights out. Luckily it wasn't Mason's turn to check the corridors so he remained with Peter and Alexis. They sat on a couch and Alexis noticed Katherine and Draco standing by the window that overlooked the lake. They appeared to be just talking and smiling, but that soon turned into just snogging. It didn't last long since Katherine wanted to take things slow. They were already nine months into their relationship, but both decided to take things slow.

Alexis turned back towards his friends and noticed they were just talking. "You know Mason," both other friends turned toward Alexis as he started speaking. "I don't think I've actually seen you ever kiss Autumn before."

"What do you mean? Of course we have kissed before."

"I know that, but you've never actually kissed her first before. It's always her who does it first. And it never lasts long. You only ever make the first move if you kiss her hand. Is that something you Winters like to do? Take it slow, I mean when it comes to relationships?" Alexis said as he jerked his head towards Draco and Katherine. Mason saw who else he was referring to and smiled. He shrugged. He hadn't really noticed, but now that Alexis mentioned it, it was true. He had never actually kissed Autumn first. Not even on their first kiss. Sure he always kissed her back, but never did he kiss her first. Besides being old fashioned and always being the gentleman, he wasn't that affectionate.

Draco and Katherine were oblivious to Mason and his friends glancing at them when they did. Both were just in their own little world that only involved them two.

Draco rubbed circles on the dorsal of Katherine's hand. They were always so cold, but he didn't mind. He just noticed that was another thing that happened to tie in with her surname. Not that he should be talking. He had been told his hands also seem cold, just not as much as Katherine's. Draco leaned against the glass as Katherine leaned against him and had her head on his shoulder. He had an arm around her waist while his other played with her hand. He inhaled her scent of strawberries and chocolate.

Both had been talking about how Katherine would make a good prefect for next year. She couldn't help but think she would become prefect. She wasn't being arrogant or cocky, just observant. There wasn't a Winters that went to this school that hadn't been a prefect of headboy/headgirl in that case. How could they have it when they were all raised to be studious and responsible. To be the ideal student every teacher desire to have, every parent desire to be their child. Except no one knew or even paid attention to how exhausting it could be sometimes: to be perfect at everything. Not that they would ever show they were.

Katherine looked out into the lake. She noticed a few fish swimming and found it very calming to watch the water. None of them said anything until it was time to go to bed.

"Good night Draco."

"Good night Katherine," he smiled back at her. She leaned in to kiss him. It lasted a bit longer than normally. She pulled away and gave him one last smile and walked up to her dorm.

She walked in and got ready for bed. She closed her eyes but a faint glowing made her open them again. She looked around and made sure no one had noticed. Thankfully everyone else was still getting ready for bed so they hadn't noticed.

She took out a small black journal. It had like a golden ribbon that was wrapped around the middle of the journal, but it was actually a metal. The metal would glow faintly every time something was written in its other matching journals. Her father had charmed five journal, all similar in appearance and given them to four other people. He had kept one for himself and given one to his daughter. Another was in the possession of his nephew, Mason. Another laid in the hands of _Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody_. The last one was with someone who never wrote in it. This person only ever saw what would be written in the journals. It was a lot like Tom Riddle's Diary since whatever was written would disappear after a few second after each person read it in their own journal. It served as a way to communicate with the others that held the journals in a confidential way. Messages would be read and written but could not be tracked down by others since they would disappear after a while.

Katherine opened up her journal and read the words in the handwriting that did not belong to any of her family or herself. It was most certainly not a certain someone since they never write anything, so that only left one person who could have written the message.

In messy handwriting it said: _Tomorrow after Potions for K._

* * *

Till the next update. :)


	25. Moody and Letters

Right after her positions class that Tuesday, Katherine saw Mason waiting outside her class for her.

She remembered when she had first explained this all to him. They had both talked to her father and Barty Crouch Jr, about what they would be doing. Mason had been hesitant at first. He would have to keep this from their grandparents and his own parents, but in the end agreed. He knew what he was getting himself into but his family needed his help and he wasn't going to turn them down. So ever since then he's been helping or doing things like Katherine by hinting to Cedric what to do with the Golden Egg for the hint for the second task.

"I'll see you later," she told her friends and before they could says anything, she quickly kissed Draco and walked towards Mason.

Mason was casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked as she got closer to him.

"This isn't cutting into your school work time, is it?" Katherine asked him as they walked together to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Not really. I got a lot of work done this morning but this better not be a waste my time or else I will be upset he bothered us for nothing." Mason mumbled. As a sixth year he had lots of free time but none of it was really for him to relax but to get all his assignments done. He was only taking the required Newt classes he needed to work at the ministry: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Plus Astronomy for his own liking. He has no interest in exceeding to study other subjects and gets 12 O.W.L.s. People didn't find it uncommon for any Winters not to get all 12 O.W.L.s. None of them had ever thought of taking Muggle Studies. Divination was a waste of time. Care of Magical Creature they would receive and O.W.L. in but wouldn't go for a N.E.W.T. in that subject. Some would take Herbology if they were interested in becoming Healers, but not Mason. He had received 10 O.W.L.s but had only gone to further in studying 8 of those for his N.E.W.T.s. They were a lot of classes but most of them were all on Monday so he had the whole week to work on assignments. He had also been taking apparition lessons earlier in the year and had already passed his test since he was already seventeen.

As soon as they walked inside the classroom they saw Moody at the front of the classroom.

"Were you followed?" Moody asked them with his back to them.

Mason scoffed. "Yeah because when people see us they think we're up to something," he said but still checked the halls as he closed the classroom door and locked it.

"Why now? It's only May and the final task isn't until next month. Plus, it's not like we can interfere and help him in it. He'll be on his own in the maze." Katherine said as she sat in one of the chairs in the front with Mason sitting beside her.

Moody turned around and shook his hand dismissing her thoughts. "It's not about the task."

"Then what?" Mason asked in disbelief. He was getting upset as he saw this was getting pointless.

"I need more ingredients for my next batch of the potion," he told them.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Mason hid his face behind his hands. "I can't keep asking for more potion ingredients from my parents. They'll start suspecting-"

"Let them suspect! They should know what is going on so they can know what side to stand on!"

"They cannot know about this! Do you understand?" Mason looked really mad now as he slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

The professor ignored him and turned to Katherine, "Then ask your parents. They know what's going on."

Katherine rolled her eyes and that he did notice.

"Don't give me that look! I can't keep taking it from Snape's supply. He's already noticed the missing ingredients." He said and his tongue started doing that weird thing it usually did, especially when he got agitated.

"And I told you not to talk to me like that," Katherine glared at him.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still angry at me for what I did to your boyfriend in the beginning of the year?" He smirked.

"You turned him into a ferret! You completely embarrassed him! How did you expect me to be okay with that?" She clenched her fists. "And no that's not why."

"Then what could it possibly be?" He rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"Oh, I don't know? Only that no more than three months ago you killed your own father," she told him as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Exactly! Three months ago, get over it!" He snarled at her. "And I don't think you should me slouching like that unless you want your grandmother lecturing you about your posture."

"That's it!" Katherine stood up and reached for her wand but Mason held her back.

Moody smirked. "If only others saw you like this. The perfect Winters attempting to attack someone."

"And they'd watch as I completely beat you to smithereens. And the reason why no one has ever seen it happen is because you're the only fool that dares to cross a Winters!" Katherine told him.

"Come on, Katherine. There's no need to sink down to his level," Mason snarled at him. "And about the ingredients you wanted, get them yourself!" He told him as he and Katherine left the room and he closed the door behind him.

Mason muttered curses under his breath. It had been bad enough he had to put up with him when he visited the Manor in the summer which is where he had stayed for some time to discuss plans. At least there he knew how to behave himself in front of them and hadn't crossed them, but here he took his position as a professor as a way to attempt to boss them around.

Both Winters headed towards the Slytherin common room. Neither wanted to be around people right now so they headed up to their own dorm.

Katherine walked in and saw that only Millicent was there.

"Hello Katherine-are you okay?" the girl asked her as she saw her angry mood.

Katherine looked at her before closing her eyes and containing her anger. "I'm fine. Hello to you to Millicent. Why are you here?" she opened her eyes and smiled.

Millicent shrugged. "Just thought I'd rest a bit before I have to work on our Potions assignment. What about you?"

"Same I guess," Katherine put her bag down on her bed and sat down. Millicent then took out her work and started working on it.

Katherine glanced over at her and saw her eyebrows all scrunched up in confusion.

"Do you need help?" Katherine smiled kindly at her.

Millicent looked up with a relieved expression. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

Katherine shook her head and smiled again. "I have to get mine done. Might as well help you out as I do it."

"Thank you!"

Katherine chuckled and sat beside Millicent as she explained the assignment to her and helped her finish it. It took an hour to finish. It wasn't a very hard assignment it was just Millicent didn't get any of it.

When they did finish, Katherine was relieved of her upset mood and decided to go down to the common room. She almost laughed when she saw Mason sitting with Peter at a table to help him out with their assignment.

She walked over to them and smiled. Mason noticed her happy mood and despite himself not being annoyed anymore he was curious what had made her lose it.

"Why are you all cheery now?"

"I just so happened to finish helping Millicent with a potions assignment and by the looks of it you're helping Peter out with his. It just amuses me."

Mason chuckled. He felt the same way. After helping Peter out for a while he had too started to get less annoyed. He found it actually funny when his friends didn't get their lessons. They both didn't get annoyed when their friends didn't understand something so they would have to explain it to them multiple times. They found it relaxing to do so actually which is why they made perfect tutors for many people. Lots of girls in Mason's year would take advantage of this actually. Whether they were even in Slytherin or not. Even some Gryffindors girls would ask him. Mason never minded. Just now he would have Autumn with help also helping them out. Most girls actually didn't complain because despite them have been attracted to Mason they really did need help and he was the best for it besides Katherine.

"You're both improving," Peter smiled as he continued scribbling down his response for the assignment. He looked up to see both the Winters with raised eyebrows. "You're both eating and staring to get more focused in your classes."

Both Winters slightly smiled.

"How is he?" Peter put his quill down and looked he genuinely concerned for them and their grandfather. He and Alexis had met him many times when they went over to Mason's family home. He was the kindest person they had ever met. There were very few people he didn't like. Or his family are just very good judges of character and always introduce good people to him.

Both Winters gave sad smiles and Peter immediately understood. He didn't ask any further questions getting the idea.

They had both only told a certain few of the I'll state of their grandfather. Only a close few. Peter being one of them. The others were of course, Theodore and Luna. As well as Draco, Blaise, Alexis, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy being the first one to find out. It was true that Mason had not yet told his girlfriend l, Autumn of the circumstances for he wasn't at that stage in their relationship to be completely open with her.

"So where did you disappear to earlier?" Peter asked trying his attention back to his assignment.

"What do you mean?" Mason gave him a curious smile.

"Well...I bumped into Autumn and I asked where you were since I need you help with this and...she told me she thought you were with me. So we both went and looked for Alexis and you weren't with him either." He looked back to see both Winters with serious expressions. Mason seemed annoyed but it went away as soon as it appeared.

"Katherine and I went to talk to Professor Moody," Mason smirked but the look that was in his eyes made it clear not to push him.

"Now come to think of it, we should go check on our owls which we were suppose to check after that," Mason stood up. "You'll be okay with finishing this on your own?"

Peter assured them he'd be okay and both Winters went to the Owlery. They had bumped into Autumn by the way but Katherine came up with an excuse to get away.

"I'm sorry, but we've been expecting something very important." Katherine pulled Mason's arm from his girlfriend.

"Oh. It's okay. I'll see you later?" Autumn asked.

But Mason and Katherine had already walked out of earshot.

Autumn frowned and curious. She watched the two Winters walk away and turned in search of a certain platinum blond. She had noticed Mason had been distant before but has been getting better. It's just she doesn't know the reason behind it. She felt he was keeping something from her. It was true. She was not aware of their grandfather's ill state.

Draco was well aware that Mason had not told Autumn about his grandfather so when Autumn asked him he only told him, "You should ask him. It's better if you hear it from him." That only made Autumn worry more.

Just not as worried or shocked as the Winters soon became.

Once they got gotten to the Owlery they had found a letter with Euphoria; Mason's owl. Mason had thanked her but grew wary upon reading through the letter.

Once he finished reading, he just kept staring at the piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Katherine asked. Mason hardly ever showed signs of distress. A Winters never really did. And yet that price of parchment with calligraphy handwriting had caused him to do so.

He looked up from the letter and looked straight into the blue eyes that matched his and said in a quiet voice which was full of disbelief, "Grandmother is coming to Hogwarts."

Katherine's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?" She took the letter from her older cousin's hands and started reading.

 _Dear Mason,_

 _I've written to inform you and Katherine, whom you'll be sharing this information with-only with-that I will be presenting myself and only myself to Hogwarts in this forthcoming week. I will coming bearing news to you both as well as Dumbledore. He had made it clear it wouldn't be a bother for him to come over to the mansion your grandfather and I reside in, but I wouldn't have it. It will only be of proper etiquette to come myself. Now as I write this, I've come to realize that my second and only other granddaughter attends the prestigious school and wish for you to not inform her of my arrival but have her presentable. Not that I'm not sure Luna is as lovely as her mother had been but, one mustn't fogey of our loss our you aunt which resulted in her being raised by her father. That will be all. I'm sure you'll be glad of my visit as much as I look forward to seeing my grandchildren._

 _With love,_

 _Grandmother_

In fine print at the bottom of the piece of parchment was their family crest and below it was in dark blue ink written: Clarissa of the Great House of Winters.

Katherine looked up from the letter and looked straight at Mason.

"Autumn." Was all she said but that was enough to confirm why he was so concerned.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what she will do-what she will say-if she finds out about Autumn. I can't bare to think of the shame she'll make me feel. Not for just telling her but you know her. You know she'll criticize her."

"Mason."

"No she'll want to see her if she hadn't already and she'll treat her nicely with the utmost respect, but you know what she'll be thinking! She'll be judging her and make me doubt my relationship! She'll tell me parents, your parents, she'll tell grandfather...Oh, the betrayal and downhearted emotions he'll be feeling for not telling him at the start."

"Mason."

"And her name! They'll think I'm dating her as a joke-I mean yeah, I did only ask her out because of it, but now I like her. I really like her but their responses, their-"

"Mason!" Katherine quietly scolded him. He had been muttering and pacing back and forth in front of her in the library. He trailed behind her while rambling. He had kept fumbling with his fingers which is what he did when he was nervous and distraught. "You need to calm down."

Mason nodded and breathed in deeply then exhaled. He ran his fingers through his hair. Something else he did when he was nervous or worried.

"You just need to tell them before she gets here," Katherine told him comfortably. "If you really like her then you won't let her change your mind about your relationship and prove to them it's not a joke."

"I know, but…"

"No secrets. No lies. Just the truth, for the truth is just and kind...well hopefully in this case it is," Katherine gave him a smile. Mason couldn't help but crack a smile. Their grandfather would always repeat those words to them when they were younger. Word for word. Still didn to this day just not as much since they had caught onto the purpose of it.

Mason nodded. "I'll send them each a letter early in the morning. I'm just nervous how he'll react. He's already I'll. I just don't want him to make him feel worse with having hidden this from him."

"It's better he hear it from you now then from our dear grandmother."

Mason sighed. He opened his arms for a hug which Katherine gladly accepted. "Thank you," he murmured.

"It was my pleasure." He pulled away and smiled thankfully at his cousin. "I'm going to go write the letters now but don't think I'm not going to help you. I know you're nervous too. Not as much as I was but you are. I've told you once and I'll keep telling you until you understand: Don't let her bring you down. You're beautiful just the way you are despite how corny that may sound. Besides, being completely perfect is overrated." He smiled widely at her. He noticed Draco coming into the library, looking around for a certain brunette.

"I'll see you at dinner," he ruffled her hair a bit which she lightly laughed at and walked over to Draco.

"Draco."

"Mason," Draco nodded in greeting. "Is-"

"She's over there in between the aisle. Now if you'll excuse me I have letter to write," Mason smiled at Draco then walked towards the dungeons.

Draco approached Katherine with a perplexed look.

"Hi Draco," Katherine smiled as she reached up to take a book from the shelf.

He smiled in greeting and then asked, "So why's Mason so happy right now?"

Katherine scoffed but smiled. "You should've seen him just half an hour ago. A complete and utter mess he was."

Draco cracked a smile not noticing she had avoided answering his question.

His face then grew a smirk as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked once she saw his smirk.

He didn't answer but simply spread his arms open. She got the message however but chose to ignore it to tease him. She smiled and with a book in hand she got closer to him. Draco thinking she would accept his hug also walked a bit closer. Then before he could grab ahold of her, she ducked under his arm and walked towards the front table to Madam Pince.

Draco shook his head and chuckled. He followed after her and once she checked out a few books he took the two books from her and carried them himself in one arm and held her hand with his other. He hadn't spent much quality time with her lately and he wanted to change that.

"Join me at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Katherine smiled. "Don't I always?"

"No. I mean like actually spend time just with me. Not with Theodore. Not with Pansy. Not Mason. Just us two."

Katherine thought back at the matter she and Mason had been worried about. She knew when her grandmother came she would hardly spend anytime with anyone besides her grandmother, Mason, and according to her grandmother: Luna. She had also noticed she hadn't spent as much time with Draco as before. Sure she had classes with him and at meals beside him, but that didn't really count since she had done that before they had become a couple. They weren't attached to the hip as they were before in the school term.

Katherine nodded which caused Draco to smile. He let go of her hand and instead moved an arm around her shoulder being her closer to him and left a lingering kiss on her temple.

* * *

 **Till the next update. :)**


	26. Sherbet Lemons

Students walked to breakfast, all chattering and some hurried to make some last minute additions to their assignments. Some were too caught up in what they were doing, but some turned their heads when they saw a composed older women walking and being flanked by two house elves. She wore navy blue robes with gold trim and her light blonde hair done in its regular short style. Some that were close enough to see were able to point out the symbol on the golden pin she wore on the front of her robes. Others were able to see the slight resemblance she had not to two students, but three at Hogwarts. The two house elves each carried their own box. The ones on her right carried a silver shiny box while the other on the left carried a bronze container. Filch who was behind her seemed to try to be directing her, but the women would just smile and kindly brush him off assuring him that she knew the way.

One of the students who resembled her seemed shocked and whether she wanted to talk to her on not she didn't get the chance to as she walked up the steps to the second floor. The other two students who had known she would be coming looked at her figure disappearing, but not before she had noticed them and smiled their way while the two house elves beamed at their masters.

"What's she doing here?" Theodore asked in a whisper at his cousin and her cousin. They didn't answer, but Mason seemed to catch his girlfriend's eyes as she looked at him questioningly. She had been the one of the ones to catch the family crest on her golden pin and had instantly recognized it.

"Katherine, what's she doing here?" Draco squeezed his girlfriend's hand he had been holding.

"She's hear to speak with Dumbledore."

"About what?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I don't know, alright?" She answered and pulled Draco's hand to the Slytherin table for breakfast. Once they were seated they filled their plates to eat and Draco lightly kissed Katherine's temple which she smiled warming up at him and squeezed his hand under the table comfortably.

Theodore and the others had decided not to question Katharine any further while Peter nor Alexis would stop asking Mason.

"What's she doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What were inside those boxes?"

"Aren't you worried?"

That last question perked up Mason. "Why should I be worried?" He asked them nonchalantly.

His two friends stared at him as if was crazy. "Autumn. That's why. Won't she go on off about it? I mean she-"

"I already told her and the rest of my family."

"When?" Peter demanded.

"Last week when I got the letter she was coming."

"What did they say?" Alexis asked.

"My grandfather is supportive of it," Mason told them before he bit into a piece of toast.

"What about the others?"

"They...They haven't said anything, but it's okay," he assured them once he saw his friend's nervous faces. "I'm sure there supportive. She's a pureblood that is in Ravenclaw which to us is basically the best house after Slytherin. Besides...I'm not going to let them question my relationship. That's my business, not theirs. What?" Mason asked when their faces didn't change.

"It's just. You've changed. You've always cared what your family thought. This girl-"

"I haven't changed, alright? She's just a girl I really like enough to continue dating despite their...opinion…" He droned on realizing they were right.

He then decided to ignore their questions and continue eating his meal before going to Defense Against the Dark Arts where he tried his best to ignore Autumn until he could sort out his thoughts.

Katherine was talking to Pansy while the boys followed behind them to Herbology.

"You really don't know why she's here?"

"No. She never told us. She just told us she needed to talk to Dumbledore. That's all, but I have a feeling she might be around for a while."

"Do you think she'll stay at Hogsmeade then?"

Katherine scoffed at the thought of her grandmother staying in a small room at Hogsmeade. "No. She'll just go to Hogsmeade to be able to apparate back home."

Pansy nodded in understanding.

As soon as all their lessons for the day ended, Katherine walked out of her Double Arithmancy class. Immediately she was welcomed with her grandmother and the two house elves.

"Katherine! How are you my dear?" She smiled and put an arm around her.

"Very well, thank you? How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've been considering your grandfather's state, but there's plenty of time to discuss that at a later time," she gave her a sad smile seeing her concerned face. "Have a sherbet lemon." She gestured to the small bronze container Tabio, Mason's personal house elf, was carrying. Eve who had been carrying a silver box which was secured between her protective grip was no longer carrying anything and looking up with delight to see her mistress.

"A what?" Katherine asked her.

"Oh, it's a muggle sweet. One of Dumbledore's favorite that I got for him, but he insisted that I let you and Mason try a few. Tabio, would you be so kind to be offer Katherine one?"

"Of course! Tabio would be delighted! It's a pleasure to see you Miss. Winters!"

"A pleasure of mine as well. How have you been, Tabio?" Katherine carefully took a sweet from the container and looked at it.

"Excellent! Tabio will be even more overjoyed when he gets to see his Master!"

"Well I'm sure he'll be just as pleased to see you, too." She then still looked carefully at the lemon sherbet. "And of course I'm glad to see you as well Eve."

"Oh, my mistress! What a pleasure it is to see you! Eve was so sad to hear that my mistress wouldn't be coming home for the holidays. Eve will only hope that it won't be much time until the end of the school year so her mistress can come back home!"

Katherine laughed. "You and me both Eve."

Katherine, her grandmother and the two house elves continued walking to where Mason would be.

* * *

"Master Mason!" Tabio scurried to where Mason was talking to Autumn. Mason who had been having a heated discussion with his girlfriend turned relieved to see his family and house elf.

"Tabio! How glad I am to see you!" Mason kneeled down to Tabio's height and Tabio shook his hand eagerly. Mason laughed at his house elf's antics. Autumn seemed now very uncomfortable.

Clarissa Winters noticed the pretty girl and thought it safe to assume this was Mason's girlfriend he had only just told them about. "Autumn, is it?"

Autumn seemed to surprised and shocked to think their grandmother knew her.

"Ye-Yes. I-I am," Autumn stuttered but their grandmother decided not to pretend she had not noticed.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! You're just as _beautiful_ as Mason described you. Not to mention your photograph does not do you justice!"

Mason and Katherine knew very well that their grandmother had never seen Autumn until this moment and the only thing she knew was her name and when they started dating. They really did doubt she would have been remembered her name if it wasn't after a season.

"Really?" Autumn turned scarlet. "I don't remember having my picture taken recently."

"The picture from the Yule Ball, of course!"

"Of course," Autumn nodded her head faintly remembering having their picture taken. Katherine and Mason knew that despite them having had their picture taken, they had never sent that photo to their family. They had only sent pictures of the two Winters, the four cousins, Katherine and Draco, and Mason with Peter and Alexis. The picture of Mason and Autumn was safely in one of Mason's book where he every so often looked at it.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with my two grandchildren."

"Of course." Autumn nodded her head.

Mason kissed her temple, but still not over their argument. Autumn nodded and walked toward where Ravenclaw tower was.

"Well, she's better than that Caroline Tevlin you dated last year."

"How would you know? We didn't last long and you never met her."

"But I suspected she was exactly like her mother by the way you and Katherine described her. Besides Autumn's father is a pleasant man. An auror isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Mason didn't seem to happy to be talking about his girlfriend right now. Both got the idea and moved on from the subject.

"Sherbet lemon?" She gestured to Tabio's tin again.

Tabio eagerly offered his master one which he took. He looked at it and wasn't to keen on tasting it.

"What is it?"

"Muggle Sweet," Katherine answered. Mason raised a questioning eyebrow.

"One of Dumbledore's favorites. Was very insistent on both of you trying it," their grandmother told him.

He decided it was safe to eat and plopped it into his mouth. He was surprised by how good it was. "No bad," he answered and took another one from the tin.

"Would you like another one Miss. Katherine?" Tabio put his arms up and lifted the tin in front of her. She took it having decided they weren't bad, but still preferred chocolate.

Their grandmother seemed to read her mind and smiled. "That reminds me! I brought you both gifts from everyone in the family! Oh, you'll be in for a treat! Especially you, Mason! And can't believe you've already reached of age in February. We wanted to send you this on your birthday in the third but I just insisted we wait a while to give it to you in person."

Mason smiled and took his fifth sherbet lemon.

Dumbledore had permitted them a use of an empty classroom.

" _Advanced Potion Making_ for Katherine _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ for Mason from Katherine's father. Chocolates for Katherine. Crystallized Pineapple for Mason from your father. A pocket watch for Katherine, and a wristwatch for Mason from your grandfather. And finally from the whole family to you for turning it age of course another wristwatch from you grandfather as tradition as well, as...well, I actually don't have it with me. I lied, but...oh wait till you get back home!"

"Grandmother, just tell us! You're making me very impatient right now," Mason chuckled.

Their grandmother was beyond delight that she broke out into a huge smile. "A Pensieve!"

If either of them had been drinking something they would have spit it out at they shock they were put through.

"A what?!"

"A pensieve!"

* * *

"Now you mustn't tell anyone you don't trust. You don't want to think people you're bragging or anything. Not to mention not everyone is as privileged as we are and we wouldn't want them feeling bad about themselves."

"Of course not," they both agreed.

* * *

"They got you what?!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Mason hushed his friends.

"You're so lucky! All I got for my birthday in April was a watch and something from my uncle's shop." Peter complained.

"At least there are some interesting things in there. All I got for my birthday in March was a watch and some new robes." Alexis muttered.

The three friends kept discussing Mason's gift while Katherine and her friends were doing their homework.

Draco was looking over Katherine's shoulder to look at her notes from History of Magic.

"I'll never be able to understand how you are able to stay awake in that class." Draco whispered which caused her to lightly laugh.

"Well, you should try to at least to stay awake tomorrow in class," she smiled.

"What's the point? I already have my beautiful girlfriend to let me review her notes," he whispered and pecked her lips.

"What is that?"

"My dream journal," he muttered not paying attention to what she was saying and instead trying to lean in for another kiss.

She smirked and ducked under his arm and took the journal and started reading. She fought back laughter. "This is all just rubbish. Do you actually dream stuff like this?"

"Of course not. It's just things to make her give me a good grade," he frowned not really liking her getting out of kissing him. "I actually did have a dream recently though, I just never wrote it down."

"What was it then? She scrunched up her eyebrows while she continued reading his journal but still listening curiously.

"Well, it was a blissful dream where my girlfriend actually let me kiss her instead of reading my dumb homework." Draco smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but let him kiss her slowly.

"You're ridiculous," she muttered against his lips.

"No I'm not," he smiled.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night then." Katherine smirked and moved to hug him with her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're grandmother approves of me, right?"

She nodded her head. "Why?"

"Well I don't want to be kissing you and her glaring at me like your dad if she sees us."

She silently laughed looking back to the second task.

"And on a more serious note, she's not criticizing you, is she?"

Not that he mentioned it, she realized her grandmother had not said one comment about her outfit or her hair.

"No actually. She hasn't."

"Well lets just hope she has realized just how beautiful you are despite any flaws you may have."

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered in his neck.

"Of course," she smiled resting his head on hers. She pulled back and kissed him. She didn't peck his lips first as she's been doing only for a few months, she actually kissed him first. Draco was shocked at first but returned the kiss.

They were in the corner of the common room so no one was actually paying attention to them. Katherine moved her fingers to play with the back of his hair and he held her waist firmly. Their other hands were intertwined and locked firmly together. When they pulled away both were breathless. They didn't talk for a while but Draco was the one to break the silence.

"You kissed me," he smiled but still a bit confused.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Well, we have been dating for about nine months now. I'm pretty sure we've kissed before."

"But you kissed me. You didn't just lightly peck my lips, you actually kissed me," he said.

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I'm overjoyed. It's just a bit shocking that's all. Not to mention we've never kissed like that," he smiled.

She laughed and hugged him once more. He tightly embraced her back. He had know for a long while, but it really hit him right now just how much he loved her. He couldn't say anything yet since she wanted to move slow and she wouldn't be quite ready for that yet, but he was okay with that.

* * *

Their grandmother had indeed come over to Hogwarts everyday that week to speak to Dumbledore. Barty Crouch Jr./Moody had made it his mission to stay as far as he could from her. She had no idea of the plan and he didn't want to risk her finding out. That wasn't much a problem for either Katherine or Mason. They were actually thrilled he wasn't asking them for anything anymore.

Everyday Clarissa would bring more and more sherbet lemons for Dumbledore and now Mason too. Dumbledore was pretty pleased when she told him how much he had grown to like them despite them being a muggle sweet.

When Mason had told Peter and Alexis what they were they didn't ask any questions since they knew Mason didn't care if they were muggle made or not. All that mattered to him was the amazing taste. He had even reluctantly offered a few to Peter and Alexis but they had denied his offer which he actually didn't seem to mind.

The two Winters still had no idea what their grandmother and Dumbledore could possibly be talking about but didn't intrude to ask.

Clarissa had gone through with what she said and personally asked Luna if she'd like to spend a few weeks at Winters Manor or either of the two Winters mansions for summer break. She had assured Luna that her father was okay with it as she had already asked. Luna had gladly agreed and decided to stay half of the summer at Winters Manor.

Their grandmother had gone on without a hint of criticism towards Katherine or Luna which Katherine found no reason to question afraid she would bring it up and her grandmother would start to critique her.

By the time the week had finished Katherine had five pocket watches from her grandfather and Mason had six wristwatches. He had even started to give Luna small sundials/compasses which she seemed to love.

Theodore had even been greeted by Clarissa. He had gotten any clocks but he was actually fine with that, but she had decided to give him a few sweets, galleons, and books.

By the time she had left she was sure to leave her family spoiled as she always did and not a word of criticism to anyone. Even Autumn had gotten a necklace she had thought would suit her. She assured her she'd be welcome to come over to the mansion when her birthday came at the end of June, even if it were just for an hour.

Before leaving she assured them her grandfather was still ill but not ill enough to keep him out of bed which easily frustrated the whole family.

"You need rest!"

"I'll get plenty of rest when I can't get out of bed. I'm not wasting my time in my life while I've still got some . Not going to happen!"

She also left having seen Harry and even wished him good luck in the third task in only a couple of weeks and finally wishing Draco and early happy birthday only a week away from his actual birthday.

* * *

 **Till the next update! :)**


	27. Cinnamon

**Sorry it's been so, so long, but I've been really busy with school. AP classes are time consuming and I got a huge case of writer's block. Rest assured, this story will be finished one day.**

* * *

Katherine and Mason sat across from each other at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. They were quietly eating, but beside each of them was a journal where they wrote to each other. As each of them wrote a message, it would appear in the other's and disappear as soon as they read it. It was much like the other notebook they both had each to communicate with Barry Crouch Jr. and the other person. This one however was only linked between the two present journals. They discussed the third task for the tournament and what was expected to happen from it. They both knew many things were being planned for perfection, but neither could deny they perhaps didn't want it to go on as it was planned. Neither aware of the drastic impact it would have on one specific Hufflepuff.

Both glanced up at each other with solemn eyes. They put their journals away and continued eating in silence.

"Have you spoken to the Weasleys?" Katherine quietly asked trying to lighten up their moods.

Mason have a small smile. "No actually. I was planning on not telling them. Wouldn't it be quite a shocker for them when they arrive at the manor rather than the mansion? I'd love to see their faces, but of course your father will be the one to greet them."

Katherine smiled fondly at the image. The Weasleys and Mason's family always met up each summer to catch up. They mostly always ended up meeting at the Winters Mansion rather than the burrow. For space purposes. What the Weasleys were unaware of was that this year every single Winters would be at this reunion. Katherine and her parents, their grandparents, even Luna. Preparations were already being put into place for their week long stay. They'd be meeting in July as soon as both Winter family returned from their summer vacation to Australia. It's been a Winters family tradition to take a trip to anywhere in the world since the beginnings of their family name. Last year they'd taken a short trip to New Orleans before the Quidditch World Cup Final Game.

"Speaking of the Weasleys, have you noticed a certain redhead has been trying to sneak in glances this way," Mason chuckled at the very obvious action.

"Which one?" Katherine smirked since she had her back to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm positive it's George, but it could be Fred. I haven't had the chance to recast the spell for it," Mason smiled. He noticed Katherine's amused demeanor.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking back to George asking how I'm able to tell the difference between him and Fred. I still can't believe you put through all that effort to find a spell for that one purpose."

"I know. Yet, who would've thought all of that searching had been for nothing since all it took was to ask grandfather. It astounded me how quickly he had been able to find a spell for that. However, now that we have the family spell book it makes sense. Guess our dear ancestor didn't appreciate being confused on the identity of people, especially twins." Mason smirked. The spell had been one of the very first entries in the spell book

Katherine thought back to something her father had said. "You don't think he fancies me do you?"

"George? No, why would you think that?" Mason asked as he took a sip of his water. He rarely drank anything that wasn't water. Butterbeer and hot chocolate being the few exceptions.

"Something my father said to me back in October," Katherine mumbled.

"Maybe then he did. Doesn't seem to now." Both oblivious to the truth.

"How are things with Autumn? I noticed you don't seem to spend so much time with her anymore."

"I've got my newt Classes to worry about. Exams are coming up soon. Plus, I've been thinking about, you know."

Katherine nodded. If things went according to plan, his relationship with Autumn would not last much longer, as I should have never lasted this long.

"How's the scumbag?"

"Mason, that's not nice. Draco's fine though."

"Funny you would use that word since I was referring to Nott," Mason smirked. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at his playful smirk.

"How's Peter?" Katherine smiled.

Mason laughed at the mention of his friend. "You mean with his constant attempts at asking out Bell. It's terribly horrendous to watch actually. The complete fool he makes out of himself it beyond hysterical."

Recently, Peter had revealed his surprising attraction to a certain Gryffindor that went by the name Katie Bell. Alexis and Mason had made him say her name twice thinking they had heard him wrong the first time.

"He keeps trying to be cool with her. Whatever that means," Mason smiled.

Katie had again and again rejected him since she despite his true self, saw him as a typical Slytherin. She at first had through it to be a joke or a prank, but after the seventh time, she just found it annoying.

"She actually threw her drink at him last night," Mason referred to Peter's latest attempts at wooing the girl.

They both looked over to see Peter trying to catch Katie's eyes but she blatantly ignored him. Alexis just shook his head in embarrassment for his friend. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet rolled their eyes. They had in fact made it clear they would oppose any relation he wanted with Katie.

They stood up from their seats and walked over to them, deciding they should help out both Alexis and Peter from further embarrassment.

"I think she gets it Peter. You're absolutely a fool for her. No need to drag Alexis down with you, mate."

"Thank you," Alexis told Mason as he glared at Peter.

"She's in love with me. She just doesn't know it," Peter assured them finally turning his attention to his friends and food. Much to the gratefulness of Alexis and Katie. The Winters laughed while Alexis just shook his head in amusement.

"Whatever you say, mate."

* * *

"Why does Alexis look like a tomato?" Pansy looked over to the three sixth years.

Katherine looked back and saw Alexis lowering his head to the table while Peter and Mason laughed.

"Can't say. He was fine when I left them," Katherine told them as he sat beside Draco and Goyle. Theodore sat across from her with Blaise and Pansy by him. Crabbe was of course by Goyle.

Draco pressed a kiss to the back of her palm. He had picked up this habit from Mason constantly being like this with Autumn. The only true way he ever initiated physical contact.

"So what were you and Mason talking about? You said you'd only be a few minutes and now dinner is almost over," Pansy noted.

"Family stuff," Katherine shrugged. She wasn't lying, but she knew they thought she was referring to their grandfather's health. Although, they did speak briefly about that in the beginning. Both mentioned the now constant arrival of time tellers.

They nodded. A few minutes pass with the group of friends talking and sharing some laughs until they were being sent back to their house common rooms.

Katherine and Draco held hands as they walked back. Autumn waved briefly to Mason before she was ushered away by her friends. Peter had not given up hope. Before Katie left, he walked over to her. She was too busy talking with her friends for any of them to notice him, but when Peter swept up her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, she turned around shocked. When she saw who it had been she glared furiously at him and stomped her foot onto his.

Peter groaned in pain, but kept a smile as she left with her friends who kept glaring at him. His friends on the other hands couldn't stop laughing. He turned back to smirk at them.

"She's utterly in love me, I tell you," he assured them with a still pained expression. "Bloody hell, she is a fierce one when she wants to be."

"You alright mate?" Alexis grinned.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll be needing your help," he exaggerated as he swung around an arm around each of their shoulders and let them practically carry him.

"You're so dramatic," Mason laughed.

The younger group of Slytherin friends laughed at older boy. Most of them didn't understand his infatuation with the Gryffindor, but it did bring them into fits of laughter sometimes.

* * *

Peter was walking with Katherine the Ancient Runes room so he could ask the professor a few questions as he tried to example his scholarly persona.

He spotted Katie and was about to go annoy her, as Katherine put it, before she stopped him.

"Come on, or you'll make me late for class," Katherine tugged on his arm. He was much taller than her, not as tall as Mason, but even so, it had taken some effort to pull him along.

Peter chuckled and reluctantly let her pull him along. When they got to class she immediately saw only a few students of the class was already there, including Hermione.

Katherine went to her seat as Peter talked to the Professor Babbling. She had happily answered some of his questions before the entire class filed in. He thanked the professor and smiled at Katherine he left. She smiled back and mouthed. _Keep walking._

Peter easily knew she meant Katie, and he smirked, but nodded and left the room.

As soon as he saw Katie in the hallway again, he did his best to just walk away, and he would've. Really, but this time he wasn't the one that came up to her.

"Burke! I'm so sorry about stomping in your foot last night," she told him as she stood in front of him.

"It's fine. I kind of deserved it," he brushed it off with a smile. She said something else, but he kind of zoned out when he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Burke!" Katie waved her hand in front of his face. She actually had to stand on her toes slightly to get closer. She was a lot shorter than he was.

"I'm sorry. You said something didn't you? I have this bad habit of spacing out," he chuckled.

"I actually wanted to give this to you. As an apology," Katie held up the small pastry in her hand. He hadn't noticed it until now.

"Oh. I told you it's no big deal," he smiled trying to assure her.

"I insist. At least take it to make me feel less guilty," Katie continued to persist.

"Fine," he smiled. "Thank you," he took it in the small box it was in.

Katie didn't move. "Wait. Am I supposed to eat it now?" He couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I mean, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be going then."

"No wait," Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her to stop in front of him. "I'm always comfortable when I'm with you," he rushed with a smile on his face. He took out the small pastry and stuffed it into his mouth. It's was small enough for him to do so, and he smiled at her as he chewed it. "See?" He continued to smile.

Katie nodded and gave a small smile. The comment he made about being comfortable with her had made her a little uncomfortable herself. "Okay then. I'll see you around I guess." This time she rushed away and he let her. However, Katie couldn't help but feel terribly guilty about what she'd just done. She hadn't wanted to, but the Weasley twins had convinced her.

" _Come on. He deserves it for always harassing you," George tried to convince her._

 _She didn't know why, but she felt the need to defend him. "He doesn't harass me. He's just annoying."_

" _It won't even hurt him. It will just irritate him. I heard him a couple of weeks ago boasting about how he's super tolerable to it. Just to give him a message that you aren't going to settle for his constant nagging at you."_

 _Katie was still reluctant. Hermione who was sitting in the common room with them during this discussion argued against it._

" _Don't do it Katie. Even if all of that's true, it isn't right to feed him something he's allergic to."_

 _Katie was about to completely drop the issue, but something hit base with her._

" _Don't tell me you actually like him?" Alicia Spinnet spoke up. "He's a stuck up Slytherin. You deserve better."_

" _He isn't stuck-" she caught herself this time. "You know what. Fine!" Katie agreed, but still felt guilty._

She looked back at him making an irritated scowl as he rubbed his nose in confusions.

He didn't make much of it though. As much as he could annoy Katie, she's never blatantly try to hurt him. She wouldn't hurt a fly outside the Quidditch pitch.

He kept occasionally rubbing his nose, but he thought he possibly could be devolving a cold. He'd take a potion for it later. He had the twisted luck of being immune to illnesses in the winter, but in the hot weather was when he got sick.

It wasn't until lunch that realization dawned on him.

* * *

"Are you okay, mate?" Mason asked his red nosed friend who sat across from him.

"I'm fine," Peter assured him, but he wasn't so sure himself anymore.

"No you're not," Alexis pressed his palm against his forehead. "You're burning up. You need to get to Madame Pomfrey."

He sighed at the cold that came from Alexis's hand. Mason noticed this.

"That's it. Come on, I'm taking you there myself…" Mason's eyes widened in horror, as did Alexis's.

"Peter…" Alexis whispered.

"Yeah?" Peter started getting lightheaded.

"You're bleeding," Alexis whispered again.

Peter looked at them in confusion as he brought his fingers under his nose. When he pulled them back, he saw the dark red blood that now stained them.

"You ate cinnamon," Mason spoke with absolute fear.

"No, I didn't…" That's when it hit him. He thought back to the pastry. He hadn't been able to identify the flavor of it. His nose had become dry after he'd eaten it. His face shown with pain, but not from his allergic reaction, but of the realization of what Katie had done.

"I…" Peter started to say, but he didn't get to finish as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. He fell backwards off his seat, but before he could hit the floor, Alexis who'd been sitting beside him, caught him.

"Peter!" Mason shouted. That got a lot of people's attention especially some of the professor at the head table. A girl from Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table beside them, screamed. The sight of blood frightened her at the got even more people's attention. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall rushed to see what the commotion was about. They now saw Mason and Alexis leaning over Peter's body in worry.

"Oh dear!" She covered her mouth in surprise. Both professors acted in a hurry. She cast a levitation spell of lift up Peter and carried him to the infirmary. As Snape followed behind her, ushered the students to move away. He allowed Alexis and Mason to follow them after the disturbing warning from Mason. "He's deadly allergic to cinnamon. Please." He had nodded and they followed them.

At the Gryffindor table, Katie was a ghostly pale color now. Every single one who had know about the "prank" where.

* * *

 **This chapter had a lot of side character development, to add onto their stories, since I really don't want them to just be names and be pushed to the side. I've got big plans for all my charters.**

 **Till the next update. :)**


End file.
